My life has green eyes
by litstoryteller
Summary: The Heroic Trio are finishing 7-th school year after the war. Draco Malfoy's parents were killed by the Dark Lord's supporter.  Draco decides to commit suicide. Potter has saved the enemy. What effect will this help? Please note:  russian language
1. Chapter 1

**Название**: У жизни глаза зеленого цвета  
**Автор:** little Storyteller  
**Бета:** Olya_Fanny_Banny (1-9), Bukettik (10 и далее)  
**Пейринг:** Гарри Поттер, Драко Малфой  
**Рейтинг:** NC-17  
**Категория:** Слэш  
**Жанр**: Drama, Romance  
**Размер**: миди  
**Статус**: в работе  
**Дисклеймер**: Всё принадлежит Роулинг, наше - только фантазия  
**Краткое содержание**: Хогвартс после войны. Героическое трио заканчивает последний год. Неожиданно оправданных родителей Драко Малфоя находят убитыми. Драко не может справиться с тяжестью потерь и решает покончить с собой. Поттер становится свидетелем всего и спасает недруга. К чему приведет такая помощь?  
**Предупреждение**: частичный ООС героев, Суицид, МПРЕГ  
**Пожелания относительно размещения**:только предупредите

**Глава 1.**

Осень в этом году подкралась как-то совсем неожиданно. Преподаватели и старшекурсники, всё лето занимавшиеся восстановлением Хогвартса, падающую желтую листву и промозглые заунывные дожди заметили с удивлением. К счастью, основная часть школы уже была восстановлена и с нетерпением ждала первогодок.

Из-за войны в Магической Британии выпускные классы Хогвартса так и не окончили школу, поэтому по решению Министерства Магии студенты должны были вновь начать обучение на седьмом курсе.

Гермиона предложила сдать экзамены досрочно, договорившись в Министерстве, но Рон и Гарри выразили желание продолжить обучение, а не сидеть всё лето за учебниками, и Известное-Всему-Магическому-Миру-Трио приняло решение закончить школу вместе с остальными своими однокурсниками.

Все лето Гарри провел между Хогвартсом, помогая восстанавливать школу, ставшую ему пока единственным домом, и Министерством Магии, где он давал показания, выступал на заседаниях и вел активную борьбу по оправданию Профессора Снейпа.

Наконец, когда все вопросы были более-менее утрясены, он смог отправиться на Диагон-Аллею за необходимыми учебными принадлежностями.

Заглянув к Мадам Малкин, Гарри приобрел новенькую мантию, побывал в «Котлах» и аптеке (в этом году, в память о Снейпе, он собирался подтянуть зелья) , посетил книжный и спортивный магазинчики. Приобретя компоненты для зелий, необходимые учебники и новенькую Молнию Winner, Гарри, уставший, но довольный, вернулся на Гриммаулд-Плэйс. Кикимер, в чистой наволочке, подпоясанной старым шнурком от ботинка Гарри, выскочил встречать хозяина.

- Привет, Кикимер, положи это, пожалуйста, в мой школьный чемодан! – Гарри кивнул на покупки и устало плюхнулся на диван.

- Кикимер всё упакует! Гарри, хозяин, будет обедать? Сегодня Кикимер приготовил буйабес и шоколадный пудинг, всё как любит хозяин! - эльф выглядывал из-за груды пакетов.

- Нет, Кикимер, спасибо. Я пока не голоден, - Гарри закрыл глаза и представил себе недовольную гримасу эльфа, - я позову, когда проголодаюсь.

Пробурчав что-то вроде «зачем хозяину метла, если он и сам скоро летать будет как перышко», Кикимер с негромким хлопком исчез.

- Гарри, ты дома? – вспыхнуло в камине зеленое пламя, напоминающее лицо Гермионы, - Мы сейчас придем.

«Наверняка, не окажись меня дома, вы бы пол Аврората на ноги подняли!», - недовольно фыркнул Поттер, но тут же поднялся с дивана, навстречу вышедшей из камина Гермионе и вывалившемуся за ней Рону.

- Привет, Гарри! Как ты? – Гермиона порывисто обняла его и потрепала по лохматой шевелюре, а Рон похлопал по плечу. – Ты уже был на Диагон-Аллее?

- Привет! Да, я уже купил все, что нужно. Кикимер вызвался всё упаковать.

- У нас новости. Вот, смотри, - и Рон передал ему свежий номер «Пророка».

Половину первой страницы занимала колдография счастливого семейства Малфоев. «Министерство полностью оправдало Люциуса Малфоя и вернуло ему все права и имущество», - гласило заглавие, и далее на полстраницы Рита Скитер расписывала достоинства и подвиги чистокровного семейства.

- Это просто невероятно! – Гермиона недовольно фыркнула. - Они опять умудрились выкрутиться! Интересно, сколько на этот раз Малфой заплатил Министерству за свою свободу?

- Почему ты считаешь, что он опять откупался? - Гарри положил газету на стол и спокойно уселся на диван. - Возможно Министерство учло его положительные поступки.

- Положительные поступки? Гарри, ты с ума сошел? Это же Малфой! Ты забыл, кто он и что случилось с нами в их поместье? – Рон в негодовании мерил шагами гостиную.

- Почему забыл? Я помню, но ведь они не виноваты, что Волдеморт всё так устроил! И если ты помнишь, это благодаря Драко мы смогли спастись!

- Что-то я не пойму тебя, Гарри! Ты их оправдываешь? Ты уже вернул им долг, когда спас Хорька из Выручай-комнаты!

- И поэтому теперь ты предлагаешь мне ненавидеть их и гнобить ежеминутно, так, Рон? – Гарри устало вздохнул. – Я устал от войны и вражды, Рон! Сейчас я хочу просто жить! Не оглядываться с опаской по сторонам, не калечить людей заклинаниями, а просто жить!

- Гарри прав, Рональд! – Гермиона подошла к жениху и обняла его за плечи. – Хватит вражды и ненависти! Всё уже позади, и теперь наша основная задача – закончить учебу!

- Вы сговорились! – Рон злобно посмотрел на друзей, но тут же запустил в Гарри диванной подушкой. - И всё равно я останусь при своем мнении!

- Кикимер! – Гарри позвал эльфа, который тут же появился перед компанией, поправляя шнурок на своем одеянии. - Мы жутко голодные! Накорми нас, пожалуйста!

- Кикимер сейчас всё сделает Гарри, хозяин! – эльф расплылся в улыбке. - Хорошо, что к хозяину пришли друзья! Кикимер рад, очень рад! Хозяин Гарри Поттер будет обедать!

- Гарри! – Гермиона вопросительно-возмущенно посмотрела на друга. – Ты что, совсем ничего не ешь? Бедный Кикимер! Ты заставляешь его переживать!

- Я не ел дома только сегодня, так что не беспокойся за Кикимера, я его не обижаю! А теперь предлагаю попробовать всё, чем он нас сегодня собирается баловать! – схватив друзей в охапку, Гарри потащил их к обеденному столу, который буквально ломился от приготовленных заботливым Кикимером угощений.

- За новую жизнь! За новый учебный год! За новые приключения! – Гарри поднял бокал с тыквенным соком.

- Нет уж, хватит с нас твоих приключений! – в унисон сказали Рон с Гермионой и подняли свои бокалы. – За последний школьный год!

**~oOo~**

Сидя за Гриффиндорским столом в Большом Зале, друзья с удовольствием наблюдали за процедурой распределения. В этом году Факультет смелых львов принял двенадцать новичков, Хаффлпафф и Райвенкло пополнились на десять человек каждый, Слизерин раскрыл свои подземелья для семерых студентов. Как всегда, каждый факультет приветствовал своих новеньких дружными аплодисментами и улюлюканьем.

Гарри невольно посмотрел на противоположный стол. В этот раз Слизерин показывал свои эмоции довольно сдержанно. Драко Малфой, как и прежде, сидел на своем месте старосты факультета. Однако, вид у него был не гордый и презрительно-напыщенный, а скорее загнанный. Он был чрезмерно бледен, сидел ссутулившись и глядел в тарелку.

Перед тем, как начать праздничный ужин, директор, а теперь это была Минерва МакГонагалл, по традиции сказала приветственно-напутственную речь и представила новых преподавателей. Профессор Слагхорн занял место преподавателя Зелий и Декана Слизерина, преподавать Маггловедение приехал Профессор Ван Берг из Германии, ЗОТС была отдана Профессору Айзеку Дрэйзери, прибывшему из Штатов по программе Министерства Магии по обмену магическим опытом. Деканом Гриффиндора пока оставалась МакГонагалл.

После ужина студенты разошлись по своим домам. Гермиона, как староста, вела своих сокурсников в Гриффиндорскую башню, по пути рассказывая новичкам о школьных правилах.

В гостиной Гриффиндора собралась чуть ли не половина факультета. Все наперебой рассказывали, как провели лето, негласно умалчивая подробности прошедших сражений. Гарри, Рона и Гермиону не беспокоили расспросами, и троица с удовольствием слушала о приключениях остальных товарищей. Лишь только новички, как завороженные следили за каждым движением Героического Трио. Ближе к полуночи Гермиона неожиданно вспомнила о своих обязанностях старосты и, громко напомнив, что «завтра начало занятий!», принялась разгонять однокурсников по спальням.

В гостиной Слизерина, напротив, было тихо. Студенты сразу же после ужина разошлись по своим комнатам. Хвастаться им было, честно говоря, нечем. Никому не хотелось еще раз акцентировать внимание на той или иной своей принадлежности к Пожирателям и Волдеморту, тем более, что большинство семей находилось под следствием.

Драко лежал на кровати и глядел в потолок. Он вспоминал сегодняшний ужин. Было невыносимо смотреть на счастливо улыбающегося Поттера! А улыбался Поттер весь вечер! Дарил свои улыбки всем, только не ему! Правда, однажды Драко все же заметил на себе пронзительный изумрудный взгляд. Вот только теплее и радостнее от него почему-то не стало. Наоборот, показалось, что он сейчас утонет в этом жалостливом зеленом омуте. Что угодно: презрение, ненависть, но только не это!

«Будь ты проклят, Поттер, со своим гриффиндорским благородством! Какого черта ты помчался спасать меня из огня? Да я ненавижу те мгновенья, когда крепко обнимал тебя, сидя на твоей метле и чувствуя твое горячее тело под одеждой! Ненавижу вспоминать твои зеленые глазищи, полные гнева, боли и решимости! Ненавижу все ночи, насквозь пропитанные тобой! Ненавижу просыпаться с твоим именем на губах! НЕНАВИЖУ! Потому что только тогда я понял, что у меня есть, ради чего можно и нужно жить, но, в тоже время, этого у меня нет! Я тебя НЕНАВИЖУ, Поттер!»

Сдавленный стон, полный боли и отчаянья, вырвался из груди белокурого принца. Драко уткнулся лицом в подушку и с силой ударил кулаком по матрасу. Хрупкие плечи тихо вздрагивали, а подушка с молниеносной быстротой наполнялась соленой влагой. Драко позволил себе маленькую слабость.

**~oOo~**

Дни проходили оживленно, скучать было некогда. Гарри планировал поступать в Аврорат, Гермиона всерьез подумывала о карьере в Министерстве Магии. Поэтому друзья штудировали учебники с завидным усердием, так как высокие результаты по ЖАБА открывали им дороги в Высшие Магические Заведения.

А вот Рону было скучно. Он планировал помогать Джорджу в «Удивительных вещах братьев Уизли», а это, как ему казалось, не требовало столь тщательной зубрежки. Однако, не желая оставлять Гермиону ни на минуту, он повсюду сопровождал друзей. В то время как ребята сидели в библиотеке, Рон либо спал напротив них, подложив под голову какой-нибудь фолиант, либо оттачивал мастерство на поле для квиддича.

Даже спаренные со Слизерином занятия по Зельям, Трансфигурации и ЗОТС проходили относительно спокойно. Слизеринцы лишь иногда позволяли себе подменить ингредиент, чтобы тихонько посмеяться над взорванным котлом Невилла, незаметно трансфигурировать стул Рона в ведро с водой, или прислать Симусу Финнигану вопиллер прямо на занятие. Но это были мелкие шалости, на которые Гриффиндорцы уже перестали обращать внимание, только Рон каждый раз грозился «надрать этим Слизеринцам задницы».

В один из вечеров, сидя с друзьями в гостиной Гриффиндора и поглощая очередную булочку с джемом, Рон вдруг сказал: 

- Вы заметили, что Малфой больше к нам не лезет? А когда мимо проходит, так вообще в сторону шарахается!

- Рон, а тебе вот больше заняться нечем, как следить, что там Малфой делает? – Гарри оторвался от чтения учебника по Зельям.

- Действительно, Рон, с чего вдруг такой интерес, а? – Гермиона лукаво подмигнула другу.

- Наш Рон влюбился в Малфоя! – состроив влюбленно-мечтательную гримасу, сказал Гарри, и, увидев покрасневшее от негодования лицо друга, добавил: – не злись, дружище! В магическом мире разрешены однополые браки!

- Успокойся, Рональд! – вмешалась Гермиона, глядя на сжимающего кулаки друга. – Гарри шутит! Ну, про то, что ты в

Малфоя влюбился – шутит! А однополые браки и правда разрешены, я читала.

- Ну, так чего это ты про Хорька вспомнил, Рон? – уже спокойно спросил Гарри.

- Да ни с чего, просто он шел как-то мне навстречу, я думаю: «Сейчас опять гадость ляпнет!», уже приготовился ему ответить, а он странно так на меня посмотрел, и в сторону кинулся, почти побежал!

- Угу, побежишь от тебя, если такого увидишь! – и Гермиона указала на заляпанный свитер, липкие руки и перемазанный в джеме рот.

- Да ну вас! – Рон надулся и пошел в спальню.

- А ведь Рон действительно прав, Гарри! Малфой странно себя ведет. Он стал таким тихим. – Гермиона задумчиво погрызла кончик пера.

- Можно подумать, мы с тобой носимся по Хогвартсу и орем, как индейцы!  
– Гарри тихо прыснул в ладонь, представив себя и Гермиону, бегущими по коридорам школы в развевающихся мантиях, с перьями на голове и издающими дикие вопли.

- Было бы забавно, - Гермиона на миг задумалась и улыбнулась, - ладно, уже поздно, пошли спать.

**~oOo~**

Следующим утром друзья чуть не опоздали на завтрак, пытаясь разбудить Гарри. Лишь только после примененного Гермионой «Агуаменти», Герой Магического Мира соизволил подскочить на кровати, словно ужаленный, и с грозным видом пообещал применить непростительное, если они еще раз такое сделают. Друзья пришли в Большой Зал как раз за минуту, как прилетели совы с почтой. Рон получил письмо из дома и углубился в чтение. Гермиона развернула очередной номер «Пророка».

Вдруг резко образовавшуюся тишину в Большом Зале оборвала упавшая чашка. Разбиваясь на сотни осколков, она прозвенела незамысловатую мелодию. Гарри оглянулся на звук.

Драко Малфой сидел белее мела и невидящим взглядом смотрел на осколки. В руке он судорожно сжимал «Пророк».

- Мистер Малфой! Драко, - заговорил подошедший к нему Слагхорн, - пойдемте со мной, вам нужно успокоиться. У меня для таких случаев есть очень эффективное средство.

- Чего это он? – обернулся Рон.

- Его родителей нашли сегодня ночью убитыми, - Гермиона протянула Рону «Пророк», - есть подозрения, что это месть еще не пойманных аврорами пожирателей, которые считали Люциуса предателем.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2.**

Уже две недели Драко Малфой не появлялся на занятиях. Он отправился в Малфой-Мэнор практически сразу, как мадам Помфри влила в него несколько порций успокоительного зелья.

Дом встретил его гнетущей тишиной. Драко, всё еще не верящий в произошедшее, первое время оборачивался на каждый шорох, в надежде, что это мама шуршит подолом платья, спускаясь с лестницы, или отец перебирает документы в своем кабинете. Но это были всего лишь домовые эльфы, торопливо снующие между комнат. Тишина пугала, одиночество тяжелым камнем лежало на душе, мысли никак не могли собраться воедино, и подумать о будущем у молодого Лорда Малфоя пока не хватало сил.

Драко сидел в комнате отца. Никогда ранее ему не позволяли входить в личные покои Люциуса. Беседы с отцом они, как правило, вели либо за обеденным столом, либо в кабинете, либо, что Драко особенно любил, прогуливаясь на лошадях по бескрайним просторам поместья. Теперь же сын мог беспрепятственно входить в покои Лорда Малфоя-старшего.

Каждая вещь здесь была словно пропитана любовью и нежностью. «Значит, таким был отец на самом деле»,- подумал Драко. Он любил отца, подражал ему, но никогда не замечал в нем таких чувств. Даже их многочасовые разговоры о школьных успехах в учебе и квиддиче, о политике и просто о знакомых были интересными, деловыми, даже шутливыми, но никогда Люциус даже взглядом не выказал свои истинные чувства к сыну. «Отец умел себя держать!», - подумал Драко, вздрогнув на слове «умел».

Его взгляд упал на картину, висящую на стене. Молодая Нарцисса сидела на скамейке под цветущим каштаном с маленьким Драко на руках. Малыш теребил белокурый завиток, выбившийся из её прически. Драко невольно улыбнулся. Тут же щемящая тоска ворвалась в сознание, заполняя мысли, душу, сердце, и молодой человек вновь позволил себе маленькую слабость – горячие соленые ручейки быстро прокладывали себе путь по точеным линиям красивого лица.

Временное освобождение пришло с последней слезинкой. Малфой-младший решительно поднялся и направился в свою комнату.

- Фамулус! – Драко щелкнул пальцами.

- Молодому Лорду что-нибудь угодно? – эльф моментально появился в комнате.

- Да, Фамулус. Собери мои вещи, пожалуйста, завтра я отправляюсь в Хогвартс.

- Фамулус всё сделает, хозяин Драко! Хозяину подавать ужин? – домовик подпрыгнул от удивления и радости – хозяин первый раз в жизни сказал ему «пожалуйста».

Да, Фамулус, в мою комнату, пожалуйста. Я не хочу обедать в столовой.

Эльф исчез с негромким хлопком, а Драко бережно спрятал в карман золотой медальон матери, который он нашел в её комнате, и устало опустился в кресло.

**~oOo~**

Поттер сидел в Большом Зале. Он намеренно пришел на завтрак раньше, чтобы проверить, появится ли Малфой сегодня. Почему-то долгое отсутствие слизеринца неожиданно стало волновать Гарри. Зал постепенно заполнялся студентами и преподавателями. Наконец, на столах появились кушанья, и гогот студентов сменился позвякиванием приборов и тихим перешептыванием.

Скрип входной двери заставил всех присутствующих обернуться. В Большой Зал, под сочувствующие взгляды студентов, входил Драко Малфой. Бледный и похудевший, он шел к своему месту твердыми, уверенными шагами, глядя на всех холодным взглядом.

- Похоже, этот индюк растерял свою напыщенную презрительность? – Рон довольно фыркнул. – Так ему и надо!

- Рон, прекрати, - Гермиона одернула друга, - если ты забыл, он потерял родителей!

- Ну и что, из-за них мы потеряли Фреда! А Гарри с Невиллом вообще росли без родителей! – Рон и не собирался успокаиваться. Казалось, еще минута, и он накинется на Малфоя с кулаками.

- Рон, если ты сейчас не заткнешься, я запечатаю тебе рот Silencio! – прошипел Гарри. Он почти неотрывно следил, как Драко садился на свое место, как Блейз похлопал его по плечу, а Панси взяла за руку. Почему-то ему, Гарри, сейчас безумно хотелось оказаться на их месте и поддерживать Драко.

Вдруг Малфой повернул голову в сторону Гриффиндорского стола, и Гарри словно окунулся в полные боли серебристые глаза. Чуть кивнув слизеринцу, Поттер ответил ему сочувствующим взглядом. В тот же момент серебристые омуты подернулись ледяной корочкой, и из страдающего взгляд Драко вновь стал холодным и непроницаемым. «Наверное, показалось», - подумал Гарри, поспешно отворачиваясь.

«Сочувствуешь, Поттер? Нужно мне твоё сочувствие, Мандрагору тебе в уши!»,- мысленно выругался Малфой. Но все богатства на свете он бы сейчас отдал за тепло этих зеленых глаз.

- Гарри! – Рон возмущенно одернул друга, но Поттер только молча уткнулся в тарелку. Весь оставшийся день он размышлял о Драко Малфое.

**~oOo~**

С момента возвращения Драко в Хогвартс прошел месяц, Слизеринцы еще больше поутихли в попытках досадить Гриффиндорцам. Больше не было ни взорванных котлов, ни трансфигурированных вещей, ни зачарованных открыток-страшилок. Поначалу Гриффиндорцы все же вели себя настороженно на сдвоенных занятиях, но чем больше проходило времени, тем больше воспитанники львиного факультета теряли бдительность. Сказать больше, некоторые гриффиндорцы даже перешучивались с некоторыми слизеринцами.

Драко Малфой по-прежнему исполнял обязанности старосты факультета. За этот месяц он еще больше похудел, осунулся, и ко всеобщему удивлению, больше не ходил с напыщенно-презрительным видом, не лез с оскорблениями и говорил только тогда, когда к нему обращались. Блейз и Панси попытались однажды поговорить с Драко, но были грубо выставлены за дверь его спальни со словами «У меня всё в порядке!». Больше понятливые друзья решили не приставать с расспросами.

«Никто! Никто не имеет права лезть ко мне в душу!», - говорил Драко сам себе, лежа на кровати и глядя в пустоту перед собой. «Как же больно, Гиппогриф их всех раздери! Ничего не помогает! Не могу больше так! Не могу не спать ночами! Не могу больше каждую минуту вспоминать счастливые моменты детства! Не могу больше вспоминать теплые мамины руки! Не могу больше постоянно прокручивать в голове разговоры с отцом! Не могу выносить все эти мысли! Чертов Поттер! Зачем ты родился? Всё из-за тебя! Не хочу! Жить больше так не хочу!».

Сдавливая рвущийся из груди стон, Драко выскочил из спальни и стремительно пошел к выходу из гостиной, не замечая вопросительных взглядов припозднившихся однокурсников.

**~oOo~**

Уже три часа подряд Гарри безрезультатно пытался заставить себя уснуть. Ни пересчитанные гиппогрифы, ни толстый фолиант по Зельям не могли прогнать растущую внутри тревогу. Собственно, с чего бы этой тревоге расти, Гарри так понять и не смог. В этом учебном году он полностью наслаждался простой школьной жизнью, не оглядываясь назад и не опасаясь удара в спину.

Так и не разобравшись в сложностях нахлынувших чувств, Гарри решил действовать проверенным способом. Он натянул мантию-невидимку и тихо, чтобы не разбудить друзей, выскользнул из спальни.

Темные коридоры Хогвартса навевали воспоминания, и Гарри шел медленно, бережно смакуя каждое из них. Он даже не заметил, как оказался в подземельях. Задержавшись перед бывшими покоями Снейпа, Поттер уже развернулся идти обратно, как услышал тихие торопливые шаги. «Интересно, кому это там не спится в такое время?» - подумал он и прижался к стене.

Из-за угла появилась знакомый белокурый силуэт. Вид у него был слегка растрепанный и нездоровый. «А он что тут делает?» - этот вопрос Гарри пришлось адресовать самому себе.

Лихорадочный блеск в глазах, нездоровый румянец и порывистые движения выдавали чрезмерное волнение Слизеринского старосты. Опасливо оглядываясь, Малфой свернул в неприметный коридорчик. Поттер, наложив на себя заклинание тихой походки, последовал за ним.

Драко стоял у стены и, рисуя в воздухе рукой замысловатые узоры, еле заметно шевелил губами. Вдруг перед ним появилась старая, покрытая паутиной дверь и он, водя по ее очертаниям палочкой, начал шептать длинное и незнакомое заклинание.

Наконец, она с тихим скрипом распахнулась и впустила нежданного визитера. Поттер, на всякий случай достал палочку из кармана мантии и вошел следом за Слизеринцем.

Взору Гарри предстал пыльный кабинет с высокими, под самый потолок, стеллажами, заставленными колбочками, пробирками и бутылками со всевозможными зельями. «Тайная кладовая Снейпа!» - догадался Поттер.

Проходя вдоль них, он невольно подумал о Снейпе. Приготовить такой огромный запас зелий было под силу, наверное, только ему! Ликантропное, Феликс Фелицис, Костерост, Зелье «Сна без сновидений», Седаре Венени* (усовершенствованное Снейпом успокоительное зелье), Веритасерум...

Вдруг за спиной послышался звон разбитого стекла. Гриффиндорец обернулся и увидел Драко. Тот стоял у длинного стола и сливал содержимое небольших бутылочек в кубок. Видно, по неосторожности он разбил одну из них, поэтому вновь кинулся к стеллажу и стал перебирать содержимое в поисках необходимого ингредиента.

Поттер, ведомый любопытством, подошел к столу и принялся изучать названия использованных Драко компонентов. Все пять пузырьков содержали сильнейшие яды. В животе у Гарри вдруг похолодело.

Так и не найдя замену разбитому пузырьку, Слизеринец вздохнул, взял кубок и поднёс ко рту.

- Accio кубок! – спустя несколько секунд, Гарри был бесконечно рад, что гриффиндорская натура «сначала сделать, а потом думать» проявила себя как нельзя кстати.

- Бред какой-то! – Малфой ошарашено смотрел на кубок, зависший в воздухе в метре от него. - Поттер! ТЫ? – выдохнул он, когда Гарри стянул с себя мантию-невидимку. - Откуда? Заче-е-ем? – в последнем вопросе было столько горечи и боли, что Гарри невольно сжался.

Драко медленно упал на колени и закрыл лицо руками. Хрупкие плечи вздрагивали. Гриффиндорец, швырнув кубок в сторону, подбежал к Слизеринцу.

- Малфой! Ты с ума сошел? – Гарри отнял от его лица хрупкие ладони и заглянул в глаза, блестящие от слез.

- Зачем? Зачем? – еле слышно шептал Драко и смотрел в пустоту.

- Что «зачем», Драко? – Гарри и сам не понял, как назвал слизеринца по имени.

Видно это обращение отрезвило блондина, и он посмотрел на Гриффиндорца: 

- Зачем ты мне помешал? Как ты вообще сюда попал?

- Мерлиновы штаны! Малфой, ты понял, что собирался сделать? Тебе жить надоело? – Гарри гневно сверкнул глазами.

Зажженные факелы на стенах вспыхнули ярче и вновь успокоились.

- Надоело, - бесцветно ответил Драко, - не могу больше... Не могу... – соленые ручейки вновь потекли по щекам.

- Малфой, ты придурок! Белобрысый хорёк! Совсем рехнулся? Как ты додумался до такого? – Гарри резко встряхнул блондина за плечи, повернул лицом к себе и опешил. Такого отчаяния он не видел даже у Рона и Гермионы, когда они втроем искали крестражи по всей стране.

- Я устал, Поттер, очень устал... – тихо прошелестел голос Драко. – Я один, а вокруг столько всего, и просвета не видно...

- Придурок! – Гарри еще раз встряхнул безвольное тело. – У меня не было нормального детства, мои родители погибли, когда я был младенцем, семь лет я гонялся за Волдемортом, терпел всеобщую ненависть, потерял много друзей и единственного, оставшегося после смерти родителей, родного человека, но я живу, Малфой, живу! – гриффиндорец резко поднялся и принялся мерить шагами кабинет. Казалось, что стеллажи вздрагивают от его шагов. - Идиот! Ты даже не подумал, что будет с твоими близкими, с друзьями! Думаешь, у них нет сейчас проблем, и они радуются жизни?

- У меня нет близких и нет ... друзей, - прошептал Драко, - вряд ли кто-то будет переживать...

- Пустоголовый кретин! Дальше своего носа даже смотреть, наверное, не привык? – Гарри изо всех сил пытался сдержать рвущийся наружу гнев, но несколько флаконов с зельями всё же лопнули от его эмоций, орошая все вокруг разноцветными брызгами. Поттер до боли сжал кулаки и произнес чуть спокойнее: 

- Надо уходить отсюда. Вставай! Я отведу тебя в твою комнату. Кстати, Accio палочка Малфоя! - Драко послушно

поднялся и поплелся к выходу, а Гарри погасил факелы и запер дверь заклинанием.

- Если хочешь, можешь тоже укрыться мантией. Не хватало еще попасться Филчу или дежурному, - и он накинул старинный артефакт на Слизеринца. 

До спален Змеиного факультета они шли молча. Драко с обреченным видом смотрел под ноги, сохраняя некоторое расстояние между собой и Поттером.

- Тебе придется сказать пароль, - дойдя до входа в Слизеринские спальни, Поттер повернулся к Драко. – Обещаю, никто его не узнает!

- Ядовитое жало, - тихо произнес Малфой и оба студента шагнули в открывшийся вход.

Гарри с интересом разглядывал Слизеринскую гостиную - не каждый день тебе удается побывать на территории врага. На их счастье, в ней никого не было, и студенты спокойно прошли к спальням.

Зайдя в комнату Слизеринского старосты, Гарри закрыл дверь и снял мантию- невидимку. Драко упал на кровать и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Мысли заполонили голову, едва он переступил порог своей комнаты, и одна из них противно звенела: «Поттер! Поттер! Поттер!».

- Возвращаю тебе твою палочку, Малфой! Надеюсь, ты не станешь пускать в себя Аваду? Учти, если ты это сделаешь, я вытащу тебя с того Света и как следует набью твою чистокровную физиономию! Выпил бы ты успокоительного зелья, а? – Гарри положил палочку Драко на кровать и, завернувшись в мантию, повернулся, чтобы уйти.

- Поттер! Гарри... – Малфой смотрел на него пронзительным взглядом.

Я никому не скажу, Малфой! Я не болтун! – и Гриффиндорец вышел, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.

«Чертов Поттер! НЕНАВИЖУ!», - стучало в голове; и Драко, поднявшись, со всей силы запустил ему в след подушкой.

**Примечание:**  
*Седаре Венени – фантазия автора, в произведениях Роулинг не фигурирует. Взято из словаря по латыни: Sedare – успокоить, Veneni - зелье


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3.**

Вернувшись к себе, Гарри сразу же принял зелье «Сна без сновидений». Магия, взбудораженная порывом гнева, рвалась наружу, и ему стоило немалых усилий держать себя в руках. Упав на кровать, он закрыл глаза и предпринял жалкую попытку отвлечься, считая гиппогрифов. К счастью, двойная порция зелья подействовала быстро, и через пять минут Гриффиндорец погрузился в сон.

Следующим утром в Большой Зал он влетел растрепанный, с криво повязанным галстуком и в наспех натянутом свитере, из-под которого кое-где торчала незаправленная в брюки рубашка.

Бросив взгляд в сторону Слизеринцев, Поттер побледнел. Малфоя за столом не было. Сев на свое место, он до боли сжал кулаки, чтобы унять страх и нервную дрожь.

- Почему вы не разбудили меня? – процедил он сквозь зубы Рону и Гермионе.

- Мы пытались, Гарри! Ты даже ухом не повел! Невилл держал свой взбесившийся зачарованный будильник у твоего уха пять минут! – Рон тихонько отодвинулся от друга, так, на всякий случай.

- Кто-нибудь видел сегодня Малфоя? – спросил Гарри, не поднимая глаз от тарелки.

- Наш новоявленный Лорд Хорёк, видимо, теперь предпочитает завтракать в постели, - скривился в усмешке Рон.

В следующее же мгновение Поттер сорвался с места и буквально вылетел из Большого Зала.

- Что это было? – Рон в недоумении посмотрел вслед убегающему другу. Так и не услышав ответа, он произнес:  
– В таком случае, думаю, он не будет против, если я возьму это, - и юноша переставил себе нетронутый Гарри омлет, заслужив при этом укоризненный взгляд подруги.

Пока Поттер бежал к Подземельям, его сердце бешено стучало в груди, а голову заполонили всевозможные жуткие картины. Буркнув пароль, он влетел в гостиную. Ему снова повезло – она была пустой, но дверь спальни Слизеринского старосты оказалась заперта.

Открыв препятствие Алохоморой, Поттер метнулся к кровати, закрытой пологом. Она была аккуратно заправлена, но одежда и сумка с учебниками отсутствовали. Драко нигде не было.

«Черт, Малфой, куда ты провалился?», - единственная мысль не давала ему покоя, пока Поттер шел на Трансфигурацию. Тряхнув головой в попытке освободиться от навязчивой спутницы, Гарри завернул в туалетную комнату.

Кинув сумку на пол, он подошел к умывальнику, включил воду и принялся плескать её себе в лицо. Сняв забрызганные очки, он посмотрел в зеркало и провел мокрыми руками по волосам: «Это я таким чучелом носился по школе?». Гарри поправил галстук, заправил рубашку и одернул свитер.

- О-о! Га-арри По-оттер! Приве-ет! – прозвучало за спиной. Гриффиндорец вздрогнул от неожиданности и обернулся.

- Привет, Миртл! Рад тебя видеть! Ты как всегда ... э ... неожиданно! – Гарри натянул на лицо улыбку. Все-таки ссорится с плаксой Миртл не стоило, это всегда грозило катастрофой.

- Какой ты вежливый, Га-арри! Так приятно, когда тебе рады, ведь правда? – привидение кружило вокруг Гриффиндорца, посылая ему очаровательнейшие улыбки. - Великие волшебники должны быть такими!

- С чего ты взяла, что я Великий Волшебник, Миртл? – засмеялся Гарри.

– Ну... мне сказали это по секрету, - страшно округлив глаза, Миртл приложила палец к губам. – Вернее, не сказали. Я сама так подумала, когда этот напыщенный придурок называл тебя «Ту...», - тут привидение замолчало, закрыв рот ладонью и вновь округлив глаза. – Терпеть не могу этого напыщенного выскочку! И поверь мне, Га-арри, если он кого-то ненавидит, то только потому, что этот кто-то действительно достойный волшебник! Но ведь все считают Плаксу Миртл дурой! – привидение опустилось на краешек раковины и состроило плаксивую гримасу.

- Миртл, ты замечательная, умная и ... где ты видела того придурка, который посмел меня оскорбить? – осторожно спросил Поттер, наигранно выхватывая палочку.

- О! Ты вызовешь его на магическую дуэль? Ты очень смелый, Гарри! – привидение мечтательно вздохнуло и пояснило: - В ванной старост.

- Миртл, тебе никто не говорил, что ты чудо? – выкрикнул Гарри, подхватывая сумку и выбегая из туалета, оставив привидение скучать, сидя на раковине.

**~oOo~**

Заперев дверь старинным и уже практически забытым в современном магическом мире заклинанием, Драко принялся медленно расстегивать пуговицы рубашки. «Дикая дура!», - выругался он про себя, вспоминая неожиданно появившуюся прямо перед собой Плаксу Миртл. «Ничего, думаю, пара слов правды не помешала еще ни одному привидению! В следующий раз не сунется! Хотя, что это я? Следующего больше не будет!», - размышлял Драко, аккуратно сворачивая одежду и складывая её на скамью.

Включив воду, он осторожно опустился в ванну. Пышная мыльная пена с нежным цитрусовым ароматом приятно окутывала тело, заставляя забыться в расслабляющей неге. Драко впитывал все ощущения с небывалой жадностью, отдавался пенному удовольствию полностью, без остатка, потому что это были последние мгновения его жизни.

Вдох, и легкие до краев наполнились нежным ароматом, посылая удовольствие каждой клеточке. Выдох, и серые глаза распахнулись, удерживая в памяти последнее увиденное мгновение.

Сжав в руке фамильный серебряный нож, переданный ему отцом на пятнадцатилетие, Драко точным движением провел по голубой витиеватой линии на руке, наблюдая, как горячий красный поток устремляется вниз. Еще одно точное движение, и такой же поток уже несется по другой руке.

Бережно положив семейную реликвию на дно ванны, Драко закрыл глаза и стал погружаться в воду. Возможно, так прощаться с этим пустым и никчемным миром было долго и мучительно, и поначалу Драко подумывал пустить в себя Сектумсемпру, но он не был уверен, что темномагическое заклинание сработает так, как ему того хотелось. Поэтому выбрал более надежный способ.

Слизеринец открыл под водой глаза и смотрел, как его кровь, вытекая, смешивается с водой и практически растворяется в этой кристальной чистоте, заполняя израненную душу успокоением. «Прощай, Поттер! С того света не возвращаются!», - подумал Драко прежде, чем черная пустота поглотила его сознание.

**~oOo~**

Как он добрался до ванны старост, Гарри помнил с трудом. Схватившись за ручку, Гриффиндорец со всей силы дернул дверь на себя. Она была заперта изнутри. Попытки открыть замок Алохоморой успехом не увенчались. Скорее всего Драко применил другое запирающее.

Времени перебирать в памяти изученные ранее заклинания не было, поэтому Гарри решил пойти простым путем, мысленно соглашаясь на отработку Филчу за порчу школьного имущества. Он направил свою палочку на дверной замок и прошептал: «Бомбарда!». Прозвучал взрыв, и дверь, душераздирающе скрипя, открылась.

Малфой! Какого Мерлина ты запер дверь непонятно чем? – Поттер озирался по сторонам, пытаясь найти Слизеринца. Густой пар тут же опустился на глаза, Гарри споткнулся и принялся размахивать руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Разбить нос совсем не хотелось.

Опустившись на колени посмотреть, что было причиной его глупого положения, Поттер увидел отполированные дорогие ботинки. Теперь даже сомнений не осталось – Малфой был тут. Пугало одно – он не отзывался.

Гарри сжал в руке палочку и, осторожно ступая, чтобы не поскользнуться на сыром полу, подошел ближе к ванной. Ноги предательски задрожали, когда он увидел огромное красное пятно, быстро разрастающееся на гладкой водной поверхности, кое-где покрытой пушистыми хлопьями пены.

Швырнув палочку в сторону, Гриффиндорец осторожно опустился в воду. Найдя Драко на дне ванной, он бережно прижал его к себе и поднялся.

Осторожно уложив безвольное тело на скамью, Поттер нашел палочку и принялся шептать останавливающие кровь заклинания.

Отчаянно вглядываясь в бледное лицо, растирая окровавленными ладонями слезы по своим щекам, он тихо шептал: «Жалкий Хорёк! Идиот! Я еще изукрашу твою физиономию! Безмозглый Кретин! Самодовольный чурбан, что ты наделал?».

Постепенно кровь на ранах начала густеть и уже не текла вольными струями, а лишь тихонько просачивалась кое-где. Заклинанием Поттер очистил легкие Слизеринца от воды, и чуть не подпрыгнул, когда Драко шумно вдохнул воздух.

Гарри склонился над ним, ожидая увидеть знакомый надменный взгляд и выслушать поток презрительных оскорблений, но Малфой лежал неподвижно, и лишь слегка вздымающаяся грудь свидетельствовала, что он все-таки жив.

Осторожно завернув Драко в мантию, Гарри помчался в больничное крыло.

**~oOo~**

Когда Гарри ворвался в больничное крыло перепачканный в крови, растрепанный, в мокрой одежде и с окровавленным телом Драко Малфоя на руках, мадам Помфри не смогла сдержать испуганного крика.

Бедняжка, наверное вообразила, что Волдеморт снова возродился, и теперь они все точно погибнут! Выбежавшая на её крик новая молодая целительница, быстрыми шагами подошла к Гарри и, взяв под локоть запыхавшегося юношу, повела к ширме. Вдвоем, они аккуратно уложили Драко на мягкую кровать и, пока девушка шептала над Малфоем заклинания, определяя серьезность повреждений, Поттер пытался объяснить напуганной мадам Помфри что произошло.

Путаясь от волнения, он говорил сбивчиво и отрывисто:

- Вены... в ванной... ели успел... я не... он только было... пытался... остановить кровь... вода ... в легких... убрал... дышит... молчит... не огрызается... не... – и тут слезы вырвались на свободу, бурным потоком прокладывая себе дорогу по перемазанным кровью щекам. Тихо осев на пол и закрыв лицо ладонями, Гарри содрогался от рыданий.

Призвав пузырек с успокоительным зельем, Мадам Помфри, уже оправившаяся от шока, подошла к Гриффиндорцу:  
- Гарри, выпей это, - она протянула ему пузырек, - тебе нужно успокоиться.

Проследив, чтобы юноша выпил всю порцию, она подняла его за плечи и повела к соседней кровати:  
- Успокойся, Гарри. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. О Драко мы позаботимся.

Повернув голову в сторону кровати Малфоя, Поттер посмотрел на Слизеринца. Драко лежал неподвижно, лицо по-прежнему было очень бледным, черты заострились, платиновые волосы, перепачканные запекшейся кровью, разметались по подушке. «И всё равно ты похож на Ангела!», - про себя сказал Гарри и погрузился в беспокойный сон.

**~oOo~**

Свет. Яркий, но не слепящий. Открыв глаза, Малфой огляделся. Длинный белый коридор, превращающийся в конце в большое расплывчатое яркое пятно. Тепло. «Где я?», - промелькнула мысль, и, повинуясь инстинкту, Драко пошел вперед. Голоса. С каждым шагом они всё отчетливее. Его зовут! Шаги стали быстрее.

- Мама! – юноша с радостным криком упал в объятья женщины. – Я знал, знал, что всё неправда, что ты не оставишь меня! Вы уехали, да? Вам угрожали? Почему вы не предупредили? Ах, да, опасность! Мама, я так страдал! Мне вас так не хватало! – слезы пропитывали одежду, руки теребили кружева платья, но материнское тепло окутывало успокоением.

- Драко, мальчик мой! Драко, здесь отец, - Нарцисса, ослабив объятья, кивнула в сторону.

- Отец! – Драко учтиво склонил голову в знак приветствия. Правила не позволяли кидаться с объятьями к главе семьи, если только он сам не позволит иное.

- Сын! – Малфой-старший порывисто обнял наследника и ласково растрепал платиновые волосы сына.

- Отец! Теперь я уеду с вами? Прошу, не оставляйте меня больше одного! – Драко умоляюще. Переводил взгляд с отца на мать.

- Драко, сынок, мы не можем забрать тебя с собой! Еще не время, - голос Нарциссы обволакивал нежностью, но был тверд как камень.

- Ты нужен там, сын, - стальные глаза Люциуса больше не источали ледяное презрение как когда-то, а наоборот, светились спокойствием и любовью. - Мы пришли напомнить тебе, что Малфои никогда не сдаются! Ты должен остаться там! Ты еще будешь счастлив!

- Мы всегда рядом, сынок! Мы всегда тебя видим! Не заставляй нас страдать! – Нарцисса вновь обняла сына.

- Ай! – Драко тряхнул рукой и посмотрел на нее. Ладонь обжигало, но никаких следов на ней не было. – Мерлин, что это?

- Тебе пора, Драко! – Люциус похлопал его по плечу и указал вниз.

Юноша проследил за взглядом отца и охнул. Сквозь прозрачный туман он увидел себя, лежащим на кровати. Бледного, худого, с перебинтованными руками, насквозь пропитанными кровью. Около него шевелилось темное пятно. Драко прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть силуэт.

Перед кроватью на полу сидел Поттер и, прижавшись щекой к ладони слизеринца, молча плакал.

Слезы падали на ладонь и, казалось, прожигали её насквозь. «Не уходи!», - Драко услышал шепот  
брюнета, - «Я же обещал разукрасить твою смазливую физиономию! Малфой, Мерлин тебя подери, ты мне нужен!».

«Я тебе нужен, Поттер? Но зачем? Хотя все это неважно. Я нужен тебе, Поттер!», - улыбнулся про себя Блондин.

- Борись, Драко! – услышал он голос матери, вдруг растворяясь в бешеном холодном вихре, несущемся сметая всё на своем пути.

- Мама, Отец! Я не хочу! Не хочу! Это не правильно! Чертов Поттер, ты опять всё испортил! Ненавижу! – что было сил выкрикнул Слизеринец, но слова смешались и превратились в громкий стон.

**~oOo~**

Сон не принес облегчения. Гарри метался по кровати, стонал и, хватая руками воздух, шептал: «Не надо, Драко! Не надо!». Проснувшись от собственного стона, Поттер огляделся. Нескольких секунд хватило понять, где он, и вспомнить, что привело его сюда. Единственное, что Гарри не мог сказать уверенно, так это сколько времени он провел в больничном крыле.

Резко поднявшись с кровати, он поспешил заглянуть за ширму.

Драко, переодетый в больничную пижаму, лежал на кровати. Его руки были перебинтованы, но, видимо, раны не затягивались, потому что кровь, медленно просачиваясь сквозь бинты, расплывалась на простыни. «Не сон!», - сказал Поттер самому себе. Он опустил голову на грудь блондина, пытаясь услышать биение сердца и уловить дыхание.

«Бьется!», - обрадовался Гарри, услышав тихий редкий стук. Несмело он прикоснулся к лицу Малфоя, провел пальцами по бледным щекам, очертил линию губ, при этом с опаской поглядывая на глаза, которые могли открыться в любую минуту. Почему-то сейчас совсем не хотелось выслушивать уйму презрительных оскорблений.

Поттер осторожно взял в руки хрупкую ладонь, погладил изящные тонкие пальцы и прижался к ним щекой. Он не сдерживал слёзы. Обжигающими ручьями они стекали на бледную руку и исчезали в белой материи, пропитанной кровью.

«Не уходи!», - шептал Гарри, - «Я же обещал разукрасить твою смазливую физиономию! Малфой, Мерлин тебя подери, ты мне нужен!».

Громкий стон, вырвавшийся из груди Слизеринца, заставил Поттера подпрыгнуть на месте. «Ты не умрешь! Я тебе не позволю!», - радостно прошептал он, несмело касаясь ладони губами.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4.**

- Рональд, не будь таким дураком! – Гермиона недовольно фыркнула. – Конечно Гарри и Малфой не самые лучшие друзья, но Гарри никогда бы не поступил так!

Да? Ты уверена? Забыла, как он запустил в Малфоя Сектумсемпру на шестом курсе? Лучше бы он тогда Авадой в него ударил! Может быть, этот Слизеринский Хорёк вновь спровоцировал его? Хотя Малфой и без провокаций заслуживает хорошей трёпки! – Рон сжал кулаки и насупился.

Гермиона не захотела спорить. Она прекрасно знала подлый характер Малфоя, но еще лучше она знала Гарри. Он никогда не стал бы устраивать кровавую бойню! Даже когда Малфой опускался до оскорблений в адрес родителей Мальчика-который-выжил, тот ограничивался всего лишь угрозами. Гарри Поттер никогда не обидит слабого!

Она не сомневалась в этом даже когда вместе с остальными студентами прибежала к ванной старост, где мистер Филч нашел сумку Поттера с учебниками, вещи Малфоя, и много крови. Девушка просто знала, что Гарри невиновен.

Однако студенты всех курсов поделились на два лагеря. Одни, естественно, Гриффиндорцы и часть Райвенкло и Хаффлпаффа, считали, что в неравной битве с группой слизеринцев ранен Гарри Поттер, а Малфой заслуживает поцелуя дементора за компанию с арестованными Пожирателями. Слизерин и оставшиеся Райвенкловцы и Хаффлпаффцы утверждали, что Поттер коварно убил Малфоя пока тот принимал ванну и сбежал, испугавшись мести. Безучастным в этот раз не остался никто.

Ошалевшая толпа жаждущих правды студентов ринулась было к мадам Помфри, выяснять правду, но была остановлена директором и отправлена по своим гостиным. Сама же МакГонагалл и весь преподавательский состав отправились в больничное Крыло.

- Как Драко, Поппи? – МакГонагалл тихо прошла к ширме.

- Сложно сказать, Миневра. Мистер Малфой жив, но в сознание не приходит. Слишком много крови он уже потерял, и, к сожалению, она никак не останавливается. Элиза предположила, что здесь замешана темная магия, но мы не можем её определить, - Помфри как-то очень обреченно вздохнула, а Элиза, та самая молодая целительница, в растерянности развела руками.

- Что с Поттером? – чуть дрогнувшим голосом спросила директор.

- Мистер Поттер спит, профессор, - Элиза указала на другую ширму. – Нам пришлось дать ему зелье «Сна без сновидений». Мальчик очень сильно переживал, с ним случилась истерика.

- Мистер Поттер не рассказывал, что случилось?

- О! – Элиза перешла на очень тихий шепот, - он пытался! Кажется, это Гарри спас мистера Малфоя!

- Что ж, когда мистер Поттер проснется, попросите его зайти ко мне! – и МакГонагалл вышла из палаты.

**~oOo~**

Вернувшись в свой кабинет, она устало опустилась в кресло. «Мне бы тоже сейчас не помешало успокоительное зелье!», - подумала она, призвав из шкафа стеклянный пузырек. Капнув несколько капель в стакан, директор выпила зелье и погрузилась в раздумья: «Бедный мальчик! Такое несчастье - потерять родителей. Неужели именно это заставило его пойти на такой шаг? А мы все этого не заметили... Надо будет поговорить с Горацием, может быть ему что-нибудь известно...».

- Кхм... Кхм... Профессор! Профессор МакГонагалл! – на пороге кабинета скромно стояла девушка. То и дело поправляя за ухо прядь вьющихся каштановых волос, она выдавала свое волнение.

- Мисс Грэйнджер? Что Вам угодно? Я велела всем студентам быть в своих спальнях! Вы, как староста, Гермиона, должны подавать пример своему факультету.

- Профессор МакГонагалл, я пришла сказать ... я ... я нашла вот это, - девушка несмело прошла в кабинет и положила на стол директора серебряный нож. – Там, в ванной старост, он лежал на дне. На нем фамильный герб Малфоев! Профессор, - Гермиона порывисто подошла к МакГонагалл, - Гарри не виноват! Не исключайте его!

- Простите, мисс Грэйнджер, а с чего Вы взяли, что я собираюсь исключить мистера Поттера?

- О! Так вы тоже уверены, что Гарри не виноват? – бледные щеки девушки слегка порозовели. – Просто я подумала... их вещи ... ну, их нашли рядом, и Гарри весь перепачканный в крови, и Малфой...- девушка запнулась, не зная как сказать о Слизеринце.

- Не беспокойтесь, Мисс Грэйнджер! Мы знаем, что Гарри не виновен, но мне все равно хотелось бы с ним побеседовать. Позже, естественно. Сначала ему нужно поправиться.

- О, да, конечно! – Гермиона улыбнулась.

- А теперь идите, Мисс Грэйнджер. Уже поздно. И успокойте ваших подопечных, чтобы они не натворили чего-нибудь сгоряча!

- Я всё им объясню, Профессор. Спасибо! До свидания, - и девушка отправилась успокаивать однокурсников.

**~oOo~**

Проснувшись следующим утром, Гарри первым делом подошел к Малфою. Элиза меняла бинты, и Поттер с ужасом смотрел на кровоточащие раны.

- Почему они не заживают? – шепотом спросил он у неё.

- Мы не знаем, Гарри! Кровоостанавливающее заклинание не помогает. Мы даем ему зелье для восстановления крови, и оно пока поддерживает в нем жизнь, - девушка тяжело вздохнула. – Кстати, Гарри, тебя ждет у себя директор.

- Спасибо, Элиза. Можно я приду вечером, проведать Др... Малфоя? – тихо спросил юноша.

- Конечно, Гарри! Можешь приходить в любое время, - ответила целительница.

- Спасибо! - Гарри кивнул медсестре и вышел из палаты.

**~oOo~**

Опустив взгляд, Поттер шел к директору, слыша за спиной перешептывания и ощущая кожей прожигающие насквозь взгляды. Он мысленно твердил себе не слушать и не смотреть по сторонам, когда его окликнул знакомый голос.

- Гарри! – Гермиона подбежала к другу и крепко обняла его. – Как ты? Все в порядке? Как Малфой?

- Привет, Гермиона! – юноша еще не понял окончательно, рад ли он видеть подругу или нет. – Я в порядке, голова немного болит, а так всё хорошо. Малфой без сознания, - произнеся последнюю фразу, Поттер вздрогнул.

- Гарри, вокруг столько слухов! Слизеринцы собираются тебе мстить. Они думают, что ты пытался убить Малфоя, - девушка заглянула другу в глаза. – Это ведь не так, скажи мне?

- Конечно нет, Гермиона! Как тебе могло такое прийти в голову?

- Я так не думаю, Гарри, и никогда не сомневалась в тебе! Но теперь надо доказать это остальным!

- Не собираюсь я никому ничего доказывать! Пусть думают, что хотят. И ... мне пора, – резко развернувшись, Гарри пошел к кабинету Директора.

Подойдя к Горгулье, Поттер остановился. Он не знал пароля! Юноша тяжело вздохнул, и уже почти развернулся уйти к себе, как каменная статуя отодвинулась, освобождая лестничный пролет. 

- Заходите, мистер Поттер! Я Вас жду! - донеслось из глубины коридора.

- Доброе утро, профессор! – Гарри нерешительно зашел в кабинет.

- Итак, юноша, я жду Ваших объяснений, - МакГонагалл, сидевшая за столом, указала ему на кресло. – Чаю? – спросила директор и, не дожидаясь ответа, трансфигурировала перед Гарри небольшой столик с чайным набором и тарелкой шоколадных бисквитов. – Думаю, Вы не откажетесь от чая, тем более что разговор будет долгим.

Действительно, разговор был долгим. Гарри рассказал МакГонагалл и про тайное хранилище Снейпа, и про попытку Драко отравиться, и про спасение Слизеринца в последний раз. Умолчал он лишь о своих визитах в Слизеринские спальни.

- Что ж, Гарри, ты очень наблюдательный! Я рада, что у тебя больше нет к мистеру Малфою ненависти, - при этих словах внутренности Гриффиндорца предательски сжались, - но ты должен был рассказать нам всё раньше. Возможно, мы смогли бы предотвратить эту трагедию, а теперь... теперь остается только ждать. Но ты задержался здесь, Гарри. Сегодня можешь не ходить на занятия, тебе нужно отдохнуть. Иди же!

- До свидания, профессор, – Поттер вышел из кабинета и быстрыми шагами направился в сторону больничного крыла. Он должен навестить Драко!


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5.**

- Он отвернулся, а я вижу, что у него с ножа сок в котел так и капает! И тут Блейз высыпает туда корень Фитолакки* и... О! Такого зрелища мы с первого курса не видели! У Слагхорна мантия прямо у нас на глазах словно испарилась! А он только стоит, руками машет и причитает: «Мистер Финниган, как же вы так? Ну и как же я теперь?». Правда Симусу и Блейзу досталось не меньше профессора. Они в соседней комнате лежат, у Симуса половина уха исчезла, а у Блейза лысина на голове огромная. Но мадам Помфри сказала, что они поправятся! Вот такое омолаживающее зелье у нас вышло, – уже в который раз Гарри приходил навестить Драко и рассказывал ему о школе, сидя на краешке кровати.

- Гарри, милый, иди отдыхать! – мадам Помфри с жалостью посмотрела на юношу. Измотанный учебой, недосыпанием и переживаниями, Поттер похудел и выглядел болезненно. Хочешь, я дам тебе «Седаре Венени»? – после того, как Гарри рассказал Директору о тайнике Снейпа, запасы зелий в больничном крыле значительно пополнились редкими экземплярами.

Спасибо, Мадам Помфри, не нужно. Я просто устал. Пожалуй, я пойду, - и, подхватив школьную сумку, Поттер направился к двери.

**~oOo~**

Целый месяц Гарри ежедневно навещал в больничном крыле бывшего врага. И правда, бывшего. Потому что в один прекрасный вечер, когда он сидел на площадке Астрономической башни и смотрел на потрясающе красивый закат, то вдруг понял, что больше никогда не сможет ненавидеть Драко Малфоя.

Каждый день, глядя на почти безжизненное лицо, Гарри простил некоронованному слизеринскому принцу все свои обиды и унижения. Сейчас, в окружении больничных стен, они казалось ничтожными по сравнению с жизнью. Слишком сильно было чувство страха за жизнь однокурсника.

Тот вечер в Астрономической башне внес в жизнь Гарри перемены. Любуясь заходящим солнцем, он думал о Драко. Малфой всё так же находился в больничном крыле. Он не приходил в сознание, его раны продолжали кровоточить, и Мадам Помфри убедила Директора пригласить целителей из Святого Мунго, в надежде, что они смогут определить, какое заклинание удерживает юношу между жизнью и смертью.

Но, к сожалению, более опытные колдомедики так же не обнаружили на Драко ни проклятий, ни темномагических заклинаний и лишь посоветовали положиться на волю Провидения. Гриффиндорец не мог смириться с этим. Бессилие людей в лимонных халатах еще не означало, что состояние Драко так безнадежно. Гарри был обязан попробовать спасти его.

**~oOo~**

- Любуешься закатом? - Гермиона села рядом. - Потрясающее зрелище, правда?

- Да, сегодня он необыкновенно прекрасен! – согласился Поттер, недоумевая, как он не заметил подошедшую подругу.

- Я искала тебя. А это место, похоже, твое самое любимое. А еще, чтобы не привлекать к себе излишнего внимания, я наложила на свои туфли заклинание тихой походки, - ответила девушка на вопросы друга, явно читающиеся на его лице. - Гарри, что случилось? – Гермиона внимательно смотрела на него. – Я вижу, что тебя что-то мучает. Может поделишься? Я же твой друг.

- Сомневаюсь, что ты поймешь меня, - Гарри глубоко вздохнул.

- Я постараюсь! – пообещала девушка.

- Всё дело в Др... э... в Малфое, - неуверенно заговорил юноша. – Я чувствую себя виноватым в том, что произошло. Нет! - протестующе взмахнул рукой Гарри, когда Гермиона собралась возразить ему. - Ты просто многого не знаешь. Я ведь мог предотвратить всё это, но пообещал ему молчать! И теперь он медленно умирает из-за моей глупости! – слова Гриффиндорца напоминали стон. Вдруг Гарри резко повернулся к девушке, его глаза лихорадочно блестели, - Ну конечно! Как я сразу не подумал! Гермиона, мне нужен Маховик Времени! Тогда я всё исправлю!

- Гарри, для начала, расскажи-ка мне все по-порядку! – потребовала девушка.

И он рассказал, рассказал всё, не утаив даже про посещение спальни Слизеринского старосты. В конце концов, только лучшая подруга могла ему помочь!

Внимательно выслушав рассказ друга, Гермиона вдруг спросила: 

- Ты его любишь, да, Гарри?

- Что? Я не... Почему ты ...э ... это спросила? – непонимающим взглядом посмотрел на нее юноша и покраснел.

- Ты к нему что-то чувствуешь? – Гермиона задумчиво смотрела, как солнце исчезает за горизонтом.

- С чего ты это взяла? Ммм... Вернее, как ты могла подумать что я... эээ.. - Гарри запнулся и нервно провел руками по волосам.

- Это очевидно, и ... и я тебя не осуждаю, - ответила девушка. – Только твой план невозможно осуществить. Ты разве не помнишь, мы разбили все Хроновороты на Пятом Курсе когда спасались от пожирателей. 

Поттер обреченно уронил голову на колени.

- Не отчаивайся, Гарри! Мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем! Я могу поискать информацию о подобных случаях, если конечно они были и если... если ты хочешь, – Гермиона посмотрела на друга, ожидая ответа.

- Спасибо тебе, – услышала она тихий шепот, – один я, пожалуй, не справлюсь.

- Вот и отлично! Завтра, после зелий, встречаемся в библиотеке. Думаю, нам предстоит нелегкая работа. А теперь пойдем, уже темнеет, да и холодно, - девушка поежилась, посильнее закутываясь в мантию.

- А как же Рон? Он же пойдет с нами, что мы ему скажем?

- Рон, как обычно будет спать, положив голову на книгу, стоит ему сказать «Библиотека», – усмехнулась Гермиона.

Уже лежа на своей кровати в Башне Гриффиндора, Гарри, под похрапывание Рона и невнятное бормотание во сне Симуса, мысленно вознес благодарность Провидению за то, что у него есть такая замечательная подруга. Не устраивая истерик и не испытывая смущения, она легко вложила все его эмоции, догадки и сомнения в одну четкую мысль, которую он тщательно игнорировал, не веря самому себе. «Значит, я действительно его люблю?», - подумал в недоумении Гарри, погружаясь в сон.

**~oOo~**

«Черт, придется переписывать! Дрейзери терпеть не может помарок в письменных работах!», - выругался Поттер, посмотрев на растекающуюся по пергаменту кляксу, и тряхнул головой, чтобы отогнать подступающую дремоту.

Вот уже месяц они с Гермионой после занятий ходили в библиотеку и методично изучали книги, отобранные девушкой в специальный список. К концу четвертой недели безрезультатных поисков, Гарри уже начал путать буквы, конспектируя лекции. Учебу ведь никто не отменял, и он не высыпался, так как задания для самостоятельного изучения приходилось выполнять ночью, сидя у камина в гостиной.

Потянувшись за чистым листом пергамента, он с тихим вздохом оглядел внушительную стопку книг, принесенную Гермионой. «Это твоя часть, Гарри. На изучение три дня, если найдешь что-то подходящее, пусть даже отдаленно, ставь закладки. У меня два дня дежурства и я не смогу много времени уделять нашему вопросу. Все обсудим в Выручай-комнате, в субботу», - вспомнил он указания подруги. «У меня на изучение два дня, ну и одна ночь», - подумал Гарри, потому что вчерашний день он потратил на отработки по Трансфигурации и Зельям, а ночь тратит на выполнение забытых домашних заданий.

Закончив очередное эссе, Поттер, сладко потянувшись и подавив зевок, взял первую книгу из стопки. Заснул отважный гриффиндорец уже на тридцать пятой странице, не устояв под натиском усталости.

**~oOo~**

Утро напомнило о себе неприятной болью в затекшем от неудобной позы теле. Оглядевшись, он понял, что так и заснул в гостиной. Гарри поспешно закрыл книгу - послышались голоса спускающихся из спален студентов, спешащих на завтрак.

- Похоже, ты решил стать Гермионой Грэйнджер, дружище? – усмехнулся Симус и, изобразив сочувствие, похлопал друга по плечу. – Мы на завтрак, тебя ждать?

- Я приду попозже, - Гарри левитировал книги в свою комнату.

- Гарри! – к нему подошла Гермиона. – Ты не одолжишь мне сегодня мантию-невидимку? Я хотела бы попасть в Запретную секцию.

- Конечно! Ты ничего не нашла, так? – зеленые глаза были наполнены таким отчаянием, что девушка невольно вздрогнула.

- Нет, Гарри, не нашла. Но у нас осталась Запретная секция, куда я и собираюсь наведаться сегодня ночью. Не отчаивайся! – она осторожно взяла его ладонь в руку.

- Я пойду с тобой! По крайней мере, если ты опять наберешь немыслимое количество книг, их кому-то нужно будет нести, - он сжал её маленькую хрупкую ладошку и тихо произнес: - Спасибо тебе!

Оставшийся день прошел для Гарри как в тумане. С утра он успел зайти в больничное крыло, и мадам Помфри, на вопрос: «Как Драко?», лишь обреченно всплеснула руками и тихонько вытерла появившуюся слезинку. Состояние Слизеринца ухудшалось с каждым днём.

Как прошли занятия, Гарри не помнил. Мысли путались, руки предательски дрожали, а в душе поселилось невероятное чувство тоски и отчаяния. Странно, что в таком состоянии ему удалось сварить отличное расслабляющее зелье, и Гриффиндор получил тридцать баллов. А после окончания урока Слагхорн неожиданно попросил его задержаться. Гермиона и Рон хотели подождать Гарри за дверью, но он попросил их не беспокоиться, и они ушли в свое крыло.

- Мистер Поттер, Вам нездоровится? Вы чересчур бледны и немного рассеяны, – Слагхорн провел его в небольшой личный кабинет, соединяющийся с классом. – Что случилось, Гарри?

- Вам показалось, профессор, - Поттер не был настроен на откровенную беседу, - со мной всё в порядке.

- Гарри, Гарри, меня не так просто обмануть, - Слагхорн вяло улыбнулся, - к тому же я знаю, что сегодня Вы опять были в больничном крыле. Вы вините себя в том, что случилось с мистером Малфоем?

От проницательного взгляда преподавателя хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. На глаза навернулись слезы, но Поттер отчаянно пытался справиться с ними. Он должен быть сильным, он же победил Волдеморта! Но в этой битве, к сожалению, проиграл. Блестящие капли тихо катились по щекам и исчезали в мантии.

- Ну-ну, мальчик мой, успокойтесь! – Слагхорн по-отечески обнял Гарри и усадил в кресло.

- Я мог этого не допустить! – шептал сдавленный голос. – Я мог, но не стал этого делать!

- Не вините себя, юноша! Есть такие вещи, над которыми мы не властны. Вот, выпейте это, - профессор протянул ему фужер с каким-то зельем. Гарри пытался определить его по запаху, но не смог. – Это «Amari meritо»**. Успокаивает и слабо подавляет приступы самобичевания. Моё личное изобретение, правда действует только сутки, – пояснил зельевар, улыбнувшись.

- Ему правда нельзя ничем помочь, профессор? – Гарри выпил зелье, и теперь чувствовал, как спокойствие медленно заполняло его.

Слагхорн подошел к книжному шкафу и принялся перебирать книги. Гарри сидел в кресле и наблюдал за ним. Наконец профессор довольно хмыкнул и подошел к юноше с внушительным фолиантом.

- Вот, советую внимательно изучить это. Только прошу Вас, Гарри, будьте аккуратней, это очень редкий экземпляр, к тому же с ним нельзя проводить магические действия. Я предполагаю, что полученная из этого источника информация должна помочь в вашем деле! – зельевар протянул книгу Гарри и лукаво улыбнулся.

Поттер вздрогнул. Ему вдруг показалось, что Слагхорн знает, что он задумал. Может быть, он владеет бесконтактной легиллименцией? Что ж, помощь зельевара может оказаться весьма кстати.

- Благодарю Вас, профессор! Я обязательно прочитаю это! – Гарри аккуратно убрал книгу в сумку и направился к выходу. – До свидания!

- Удачи, Гарри! – Слагхорн сел в кресло и задумался, глядя на огонь в камине.

**~oOo~**

Проснувшись субботним утром, Гарри устало потянулся. Всю ночь ему снился бледный, измученный Малфой, который протягивал к нему руку и что-то шептал, еле шевеля губами. Гарри открыл тумбочку и взял книгу. «Сложносоставные зелья. Самые сильные снадобья», - гласило название. Вчера Гарри прочитал практически половину, но так ничего подходящего и не нашел. Тяжело вздохнув, он убрал книгу на место, заперев ящик сложным заклинанием, которое нашел в одной из книг, принесенных Гермионой.

В Большом Зале студентов было мало. Гермиона и Рон о чем-то переговаривались, когда Гарри, буркнув «Доброе утро», сел на свое место. Глядя на его усталый и недовольный вид, Гермиона подумала, что обсуждение информации, необходимой для спасения Малфоя, можно перенести на вечер. Пока Рон отчаянно спорил с Симусом о прошлом квиддичном матче, она черкнула пару строк на клочке пергамента и вложила его в тоненькую книжку о свойствах гипнотического зелья.

- Гарри, тебе непременно нужно это прочитать, особенно интересно на двадцать седьмой странице! – Гермиона передала книжку Поттеру и встала из-за стола. – А если кому-то интересно, то я буду в библиотеке! – и она выразительно посмотрела на Рона.

«Сегодня, в Выручай-комнате, за час до отбоя», - прочитал Гарри ровный почерк подруги. Что ж, отлично, у него есть целый день, чтобы просмотреть книги.

Отказавшись от предложения друзей потренироваться в квиддич, он отправился в свою комнату. Наложив на кровать чары иллюзии, Гарри плотно задернул полог и, взяв фолиант Слагхорна, углубился в чтение, иногда отвлекаясь на мгновения, чтобы с улыбкой подумать о заносчивом и несносном слизеринце, накрепко засевшем в его сознании.

**Примечания:**

***Корень фитолакки** - декоративное растение с большими ярко-зелеными листьями родом из Северной Америки. Обладает омолаживающими, косметическими свойствами. На своей исторической родине фитолакка считается священной за то, что укрепляет тело, продлевает и возвращает молодость, силу и красоту, придает жизненную энергию.

****Amari meritо** (lat.)- Горечь вины.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6.**

Гермиона сидела в Выручай-комнате и читала старинный фолиант, найденный вчера в Запретной секции. Гарри как всегда оказался прав, что предложил пойти вместе, так как книги, которые она отобрала, все как одна были просто огромными. На некоторые из них девушка наложила уменьшающие чары, но часть фолиантов были настолько старинными и хорошо защищенными от магических преобразований, что Гарри еле дотащил внушительную стопку до спальни девочек.

_«Sanguis per vitaе» – «Кровь ради жизни»_, - девушка внимательнее перечитала название. _«Заклинание, используемое в случаях, когда маг не может самостоятельно восстановить собственный жизненный и магический потенциал, вследствие воздействия на него скрытого темномагического проклятья. Так же заклинание может быть применено в тех случаях, когда магическая аура была повреждена негативно направленным действием различных артефактов»_, – Гермиона не поверила своим глазам. За прошедший месяц они с Гарри перечитали массу книг и уже отчаялись найти что-нибудь полезное, а тут такая удача!

Сделав глубокий вдох, чтобы унять радостную дрожь, она продолжила чтение: _«Для применения данного заклинания необходимо полное соблюдение всех частей Магического ритуала, который описан в соответствующей главе данной книги. Невыполнение хотя бы одного условия ведет к моментальной смерти обоих участников»_, - прочитав последнюю фразу, Гермиона вздрогнула.

_«Следует сказать, что в полную силу заклинание работает только вкупе с применением зелья «Renatus vitae» - «Возрождение жизни». Его необходимо принять потерявшему силы магу. Зелье имеет несколько побочных эффектов, действующих, в основном только на мага-целителя, для которого во время ритуала необходимо зелье «Carminus vim obtеneo» – «Поддержка магической силы»_, - Гермиона вложила в книгу закладку.

Открыв главу «Магические ритуалы», она принялась искать нужную информацию. «Теперь осталось только найти рецепты указанных зелий и приступить к их приготовлению», - думала девушка, листая страницы.

_«Для проведения ритуала «Кровь ради жизни», необходимо четкое выполнение всех условий. Несоблюдение хотя бы одного ведет к мгновенной смерти обоих участников. Их магическая сила не может перейти к другим магам._

_Необходимые принадлежности:_

_• Renatus vitae – зелье возрождения жизни;__  
• Carminus vim obtеneo - Зелье поддержки магической силы;__  
• Точное знание темномагического заклинания, примененного для потерявшего силы мага или наличие артефакта, нанесшего вред;__  
• Круглое, очерченное магическим заклинанием «Ab Omni arbitrio vicare» («Совершается втайне, без свидетелей») пространство, с наложенными на него руническими охранными символами._

_Мага-заклинателя, проводящего ритуал, необходимо защитить от случайного воздействия зельем «Adjumentum et defensio» («Поддержка и защита») и щитовым заклинанием Protego maxima._

_Основное условие, необходимое для выполнения ритуала, это полное сознательное согласие мага-целителя, а так же наличие брачных уз или чувства любви между магами. В противном случае ритуал бесполезен»,_[/i] - Гермиона озадаченно всматривалась в строчки.

В то, что Гарри без оглядки кинется спасать Малфоя, хватаясь за этот ритуал, как за спасительную соломинку, девушка не сомневалась. Вот только получится ли сделать это при наличии таких условий? Действительно ли есть у Гарри чувства к слизеринцу? И кто знает, как относится Малфой к ее другу?

Прихватив с собой фолиант, она решительно направилась в совятню.

**~oOo~**

Гарри изучал «Сложносоставные зелья. Самые сильные снадобья». Он перечитывал одну страницу за другой. Книга действительно содержала уникальные рецепты. Кроме состава, подробного описания приготовления и побочных эффектов, там были указаны и возможные отклонения от основного зелья в случае допущения той или иной ошибки. Как оказалось, даже ошибочно приготовленные эликсиры, настойки и концентраты, могли быть использованы и несли в себе ряд полезных свойств, как, впрочем, и негативных.

Прочитав о зелье, вытягивающем яды змей, подвергшихся темномагическим заклинаниям, Поттер вздрогнул, вспомнив о профессоре Снейпе. «Знал ли профессор о таком средстве? А если знал, то думал ли, что оно может ему пригодиться в ту ночь? Скорее всего – нет. Снейп, наверное, был готов погибнуть от Авады», - думал Гарри, глядя в пустоту между строк.

Вдруг он услышал тихий стук. В спальне никого не было, все друзья Поттера были на тренировке по квиддичу. Гриффиндорец снял с кровати чары иллюзии и прислушался. Звук доносился от окна. Гарри подошел и открыл ставни. Школьная сова влетела в комнату и, сев на жердочку, протянула ему лапу с привязанной запиской.

Отвязав послание и накормив нежданную гостью совиным кормом, Гарри развернул бумагу. «Срочно жду тебя, где договаривались! Г.Г.», - прочитал Поттер. Спрятав книгу в тумбочку и заперев её заклинанием, Гарри натянул мантию-невидимку и выскользнул из спальни. Наложив на себя чары тихой походки, гриффиндорец поспешил в Выручай-комнату.

**~oOo~**

- Что случилось? – спросил Гарри, стянув мантию-невидимку и подходя к креслу, сидя в котором, читала Гермиона.

- Гарри! – Гермиона поднялась и порывисто обняла друга, радостно крича: – Я нашла! Нашла!

- Что ты нашла?

- Я знаю, как помочь Малфою! – девушка счастливо улыбалась. – Я нашла заклинание!

- Отлично! Но как? Где? – от волнения Гарри начала бить дрожь.

- Старинная книга заклинаний. Помнишь, самая большая, какую мы несли из Запретной секции? Так вот, я сегодня как раз читала её и нашла один ритуал, который, думаю, нам поможет! Вот только... – девушка вдруг запнулась и нахмурилась, задумавшись.

- Что «только», Гермиона? - насторожился Гарри.

- Знаешь, Гарри, там есть несколько условий, которые нужно обязательно выполнить... – тихо произнесла гриффиндорская староста, - иначе все будет бесполезно.

- Что за условия? Что за заклинание?

- «Кровь ради жизни», - произнесла девушка, - оно темномагическое, так как для его использования нужна кровь.

- Чья кровь? – не понял Гриффиндорец.

- Мага-целителя, ну, то есть твоя. Но это не всё. Нужны специальные зелья, а я таких не встречала в учебниках.

- Зелья? А там указано, какие именно? – спросил Гарри. Радость от возможности спасения Драко немного потеснила неприятное волнение.

- Да, но там даны только названия, - Гермиона тяжело вздохнула.

- Подожди меня, я сейчас вернусь! – уже на ходу крикнул Гарри, натягивая мантию-невидимку, и выскользнул из Выручай-комнаты.

**~oOo~**

Гермиона удивленно пожала плечами и вновь села в кресло, открыв книгу на главе «Магические ритуалы».

_«Проводить ритуал следует не ранее 5 дней после полнолуния. Для начала магу-заклинателю необходимо очертить круглое пространство заклинанием «Совершается без свидетелей», при определении размера которого нужно учесть возраст и магическую родословную магов, для этого следует воспользоваться формулой...»_, - Гермиона достала зачарованное перо и тетрадь и записала формулу. Немного подумав над составляющими, она сделала небольшие пометки на полях тетради и вновь углубилась в чтение.

_«По сторонам света необходимо расположить охранные рунические символы, к которым обязательно следует добавить магические талисманы участвующих магов»,_ - Гермиона вновь сделала несколько пометок в тетради.

Полчаса, которые отсутствовал Гарри, девушка посвятила детальному изучению проведения ритуала. Выписав для себя вопросы, требующие уточнения, она задумалась. Прежде чем проводить подобное магическое действие, требовалась значительная подготовка и концентрация силы. Сделав пометку «Повторить защищающие заклинания», Гермиона убрала перо и тетрадь в сумку.

**~oOo~**

Гарри появился так же неожиданно, как и исчез. Запыхавшийся от быстрой ходьбы, с румянцем, выдающим волнение, он свернул мантию-невидимку и положил на появившийся из ниоткуда стул.

- Вот! – он протянул девушке книгу. – Надо посмотреть здесь! Думаю, мы обязательно найдем те зелья!

- Гарри! Это невероятно! Где ты её взял? – от волнения Гермиона говорила шепотом.

- Слагхорн дал почитать. В тот день, когда попросил задержаться, помнишь?

- Но ты ничего нам не рассказывал! - возмутилась девушка, проводя пальцем по золотому тиснению «Сложносоставные зелья. Самые сильные снадобья».

- Думал, что ничего особенного не найду, но потом прочитал в ней столько удивительных рецептов зелий, что, думаю, необходимые нам мы точно найдем!

Гермиона раскрыла книгу и принялась бережно листать страницы, вглядываясь в названия эликсиров, настоек и мазей. Гарри левитировал к себе стул и сел рядом с подругой.

**~oOo~**

Друзья пролистали более половины книги, а нужных названий зелий так и не увидели. На смену волнительной радости пришло опустошающее разочарование. Гарри вздыхал, с каждым разом все тяжелее и тяжелее, а Гермиона пыталась унять предательски дрожавшие руки. С каждой новой страницей надежда становилась все призрачнее.

Когда Гермиона в очередной раз вздохнула, не найдя нужного зелья, и перевернула лист книги, Гарри встал и подошел к окну. Вдалеке, сквозь темные тучи пробивались лучи уходящего солнца, а по стеклу витиеватыми змейками стекали капли дождя.

- Гарри! Вот они! – раздался за спиной возглас девушки.

Юноша подбежал к подруге, и посмотрел на указанные Гермионой рецепты. 

- Здесь столько редких ингредиентов! – прошептала Гермиона, - Где мы их возьмем?

- У меня есть одна идея, - заговорщицки улыбнувшись подруге, сказал Гарри.

Он взял перо и пергамент, которые появились прямо перед носом, и принялся переписывать необходимые компоненты.

- Гарри, - тихо проговорила Гермиона, - я не сказала тебе... Есть одно условие, которое является главным. Без него ничего не получится.

- Что за условие? – Гарри настороженно смотрел на подругу.

- Ты должен быть согласен на проведение ритуала, - начала девушка, жестом останавливая собирающегося что-то сказать друга, - и вы либо должны состоять в браке, либо испытывать чувства любви друг к другу. Если это условие не выполняется, то ритуал проводить бесполезно.

Гарри растерялся. Конечно, он был согласен на ритуал, иначе не стал бы целый месяц проводить в библиотеке и методично изучать все имеющиеся там книги, забросив квиддич. Да и в своих чувствах к Драко он, пожалуй, уже окончательно убедился. Без сероглазого блондина не проходили ни один день, когда все мысли были заняты им, ни одна ночь, пропитанная беспокойными стонами страха, а иногда и удовольствия. Но вот о чувствах Слизеринца он как-то не задумывался. Теперь же это было очень важно. От этого зависела жизнь Драко.

- Мы должны все обдумать, Гермиона. Нельзя рисковать жизнью Малфоя! – Гарри посмотрел на девушку полными боли глазами. – А что будет, если чувства испытывает только один?

- Я не знаю, Гарри, - Гермиона ожидала этого вопроса, но ответа на него у нее не было, - но я могу поискать в книге.

- Мы обязательно должны найти выход и провести ритуал. Если чувства Драко не так важны, и их отсутствие не погубит нас обоих, то я согласен, - тихо проговорил Гриффиндорец.

Переписав из книги Слагхорна состав зелий и указания по приготовлению, Гермиона ушла в Гриффиндорскую Башню. Поттер остался в Выручай-комнате, ему необходимо было побыть одному.

Обняв колени, он сидел на подоконнике и смотрел в черное небо. Впервые за все эти дни юноша думал о странности своих чувств, о том, что он переживает из-за Драко Малфоя, боится потерять его, готов сейчас пожертвовать своей жизнью, лишь бы спасти заносчивого слизеринца. Но думал ли так же о нем Драко хоть когда-нибудь?

Вдруг маленький сизый филин постучал в окно. Гриффиндорец распахнул ставни, впуская птицу. Она покружила над Поттером и, уронив ему в руки конверт, улетела.

Это было письмо от Джинни, которая уже месяц была в Германии на международных соревнованиях по квиддичу. «Джинни... Подумаю об этом завтра», - сказал Гарри сам себе, пряча появившиеся угрызения совести глубоко в сознание, и вышел из Выручай-комнаты в сторону Гриффиндорской башни.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7.**

«Мерлин, как же тяжело!», - Гарри с силой ударил кулаком о стену гриффиндорской гостиной. «Почему, когда решение так близко, обязательно всё идет не так, как надо?», - и снова удар о стену. Вот уже сутки Поттер не спал.

- Гарри, перестань изводить себя! Этим ты не сможешь помочь Малфою, - Гермиона, наблюдавшая за метаниями друга, трансфигурировала из газеты стакан, заклинанием наполнила его водой и левитировала к юноше. – Вот, выпей воды и успокойся.

Оттолкнув стакан так, что жидкость выплеснулась на ковер, Гарри пошел в сторону спальни. «Лучше уж бы проклятье от Волдеморта! Ну за что? За что? Я не смогу простить себе, если он умрет!», - гриффиндорец ворвался в комнату и лег на кровать. 

С силой сжимая в руках подушку, словно она была вновь ожившим Томом Реддлом, он зажмурился, пытаясь сдержать слезы. «Нельзя позволять себе слабости, Поттер, ты слышишь? Нельзя! У него никого нет, кроме тебя, и никто, кроме тебя, ему не поможет!», - говорил сам себе юноша. Он не боялся, что его могут услышать. С самого утра все студенты ушли в Хогсмит, в школе остались только он и Гермиона.

Сославшись на очень трудное эссе по Древним рунам, она уговорила Рона пойти в компании Невилла и Симуса, наказав жениху обязательно заглянуть в «Дэрвиш и Бэнгз». Ей просто необходима была лупа, зачарованная на поиски и перевод неизвестных слов в старинных фолиантах, написанных на древних языках. И еще Гермиона заказала невероятное для себя количество сладостей из «Сладкого королевства», включая так любимые ею сахарные перья.

Когда, наконец, толпа гриффиндорцев покинула территорию школы, Гермиона, устроившись в кресле у камина, принялась изучать «Собрание редких заклинаний и магические ритуалы». Теперь она вдумчиво изучала главу за главой, надеясь найти так необходимую им с Гарри информацию.

**~oOo~**

«Мерлин, кто бы мог подумать, а? Я сошел с ума, совершенно точно сошел с ума!», - сжав голову руками, шептал Гарри, - «ношусь словно загнанный гиппогриф, в надежде найти хоть малейшую зацепку, чтобы помочь... Мерлин, помочь Малфою! Мантикора* меня задери, как же тяжело! Я места себе не нахожу от своего бессилия! Но если бы только было можно, я бы безропотно принял Аваду, только бы он жил...», - Гарри лежал на кровати и смотрел в пустоту.

Он отчаянно пытался разобраться в себе, вел беседу с воображаемым Драко Малфоем, изливал ему душу, признавался в чувствах и спрашивал совета, зная наперед, что ответом ему будет тишина.

Сколько Поттер пролежал в спальне, слушая шорох дождя за окном, он не знал. Вдруг, привычную тишину нарушило тихое «По-о-о-оттер...». Гарри вздрогнул и открыл глаза. На мгновение показалось, что это ему приснилось, как словно из ниоткуда вновь раздался тихий, словно шуршание осенней листвы, шепот «Га-а-а-арри-и-и».

Не узнать голос было нельзя. «Наваждение...», - подумал Поттер, но, ведомый каким-то шестым чувством, поднялся с кровати и направился в Больничное крыло, шепча на ходу: «Я не оставлю тебя, Драко. Я приду!»

**~oOo~**

Решив немного отвлечься, чтобы не раздувать и без того огромное беспокойство внутри себя от того, что нужной информации пока не встретилось, Гермиона открыла тетрадь, где вчера делала пометки по ритуалу, и углубилась в расчеты. Если возраст Малфоя и Поттера она знала, то с магической родословной дела обстояли несколько труднее.

Большую половину дня ей пришлось разбираться в нескольких томах «Родословных магических семей», после прочтения которых Гермиона знала – семейства Малфой и Поттер состоят в дальнем родстве по линии Блэков. Шестое чувство подсказывало ей, что эта информация может значительно увеличить их с Гарри шансы на спасение Слизеринского принца.

Закончив расчеты она вновь открыла книгу с описанием магического ритуала и, взяв в руки палочку, принялась заучивать длинное и сложное заклинание, отрабатывая движения в такт словам.

Когда текст уже буквально врезался в память, Гермиона решила отдохнуть. Магия, которая, по описанию в книге, должна была выходить из палочки, отсутствовала по непонятным для девушки причинам. Движения волшебницы были плавными, каждый взмах волшебным предметом совпадал с новым словом, но ни золотого ветра, ни искрящегося тумана Гермиона так и не увидела. Запрятав глубоко внутрь чувства неуверенности и обиды, девушка трансфигурировала себе стакан воды и, утолив жажду, вновь принялась тренироваться.

**~oOo~**

- Привет, Элиза, - в Больничном крыле Поттер тихо подошел к кровати Малфоя, - ну, как он?

- Привет, Гарри, - целительница осторожно вливала в приоткрытый рот Драко темное густое зелье. - Хуже, количество зелья приходится увеличивать каждый день. Мы не знаем, сколько он еще продержится, - девушка аккуратно вытерла каплю зелья с практически белой губы слизеринца и, тяжело вздохнув, села в стоящее рядом с кроватью кресло.

Элиза и сама выглядела неважно. Темные тени под голубыми, наполненными печалью и жалостью глазами, глубокая морщинка, залегшая между бровями, делали девушку старше своих лет.

- Ты опять не спала всю ночь? - спросил гриффиндорец, заранее зная ответ.

- Да, - тихо ответила девушка, - вчера вечером у мистера Малфоя остановилось дыхание, мы чудом смогли его восстановить. Даже не припомню, сколько зелий и заклинаний использовала Поппи. Слава Мерлину, все обошлось!

Мы всю ночь проверяли дышит он или нет. Я так боялась, что этот кошмар повторится! - девушка закрыла глаза и устало откинулась на спинку кресла.

Гарри похолодел. Он понял, что времени у них с Гермионой практически не осталось. 

- Ты устала, - обратился он к Элизе, - иди отдыхай, я посижу тут до отбоя.

- Спасибо, Гарри, - девушка взглянула на него с благодарностью и вышла из комнаты.

Поттер сел в кресло и осторожно взял в руки хрупкую ладонь Драко. Рука была непривычно холодной и, если бы не слабо пульсирующая голубая ниточка под бледной тонкой кожей, можно было подумать, что жизнь покинула это тело.

Слегка сжав тонкую ладошку, Гарри прижался к ней губами, попеременно то пытаясь согреть ее своим дыханьем, то покрывая нежными поцелуями.

"Я никогда не решусь сказать тебе еще раз то, что собираюсь», - шептал юноша. - «Ты всегда такой холодный, надменный, высокомерный, гордый, презрительный... И в то же время такой нежный, чувственный, обаятельный. Заносчивый и избалованный, но одинокий и ранимый. А я рядом с тобой чувствую себя глупым, неотесанным кретином, готовым перевернуть мир вверх ногами, лишь бы ты улыбнулся.

Для меня ты загадка. Наверное, единственная, которую разгадать мне пока не по силам. Но я бы хотел быть рядом с тобой каждую секунду, пытаясь распутывать тебя, как сложное заклинание, по ниточкам разматывая твое настроения, по кубкам разливая твои чувства, по ящичкам пряча твои страхи. Главное – только рядом, только вместе. Для меня огромное счастье сжимать сейчас твою ладонь, и огромное горе чувствовать ускользающую от меня надежду. Я не боюсь умереть, но я боюсь, что Смерть заберет у меня тебя.

Всё это кажется странным и неправильным. Но я не хочу ничего менять! Для меня без тебя нет будущего, нет смысла, нет жизни. Моя жизнь – это ты. Не забирай у меня радость вновь окунуться в омуты цвета расплавленного серебра. Не оставляй меня!», - и Гарри вновь прижался губами к изящным пальцам. В это же мгновение словно из ниоткуда появилось слабое, словно легкий туман, серебристое сияние. Оно окутало слизеринца и тонкими нитями потянулось к Поттеру.

**~oOo~**

_**POV Драко**___

«Странное место... Как будто бы школа... Вот и Астрономическая башня...», - думал Драко, озираясь по сторонам. Он стоял на открытой площадке, окруженной деревьями, позади него были школьные ворота. Только юношу, отчего-то, не покидало странное чувство нереальности. В чем эта нереальность выражалась, он не мог понять.

Оглядевшись в поисках хоть одной живой души, он удрученно побрел по дороге, ведущей к школе. «Странно, что тут никого нет! Вообще Никого!», - думал Драко.

Все вокруг словно замерло, подчиняясь неведомому заклинанию. Туманное небо, пропускающее слабые солнечные лучи, неподвижно стоящий лес, застывшая в выцветшей зелени трава и тишина. Никого.

- Эй! – что было сил крикнул юноша. Но, вопреки его ожиданиям, или, даже, надеждам, ответом было все то же безмолвие. Даже привычное эхо не откликнулось.

В ужасе застыв на полпути, Драко вжал голову в плечи и почувствовал, как ноги становятся будто ватными. «Надо идти вперед», - мысленно говорил себе юноша, - «там обязательно кто-нибудь мне поможет!»

Собственная беспомощность пугала еще больше, чем одиночество. Своей палочки в кармане мантии он не обнаружил, как попал сюда – не помнил, что ждало его впереди – не знал.

С трудом переставляя ноги и превозмогая страх, он пошел по знакомому пути, озираясь по сторонам.

- Чертов Поттер! Вероятно, это опять его дурацкие шутки, - выругался Малфой. - По-о-о-оттер, - крикнул Драко и удивился – слово улетело, словно гонимое ветром. - Га-а-а-арри-и-и, - и это певучим потоком растворилось в тишине.

Взмахнув рукой, Слизеринец попытался ухватить невидимый след исчезнувшего имени, но вдруг его накрыла темнота.

Сколько он блуждал в ней, Драко не знал – время растянулось непонятной субстанцией вокруг него, когда юноша, словно вынырнув из глубин Черного озера, вновь оказался на знакомой дороге.

Малфой замер, неожиданно услышав тихий шепот. Слов различить он не мог, но отчетливо уловил до боли знакомые интонации. «Там кто-то есть!», - радостно стучала в голове мысль, добавляя уверенности шагам и прогоняя беспокойство.

Шепот лился монотонной струей, обволакивал сладкой истомой, завораживал, но не приближался. Он был рядом, и в то же время далеко, обнимал, даря тепло, и отзывался щемящей тоской в сердце. «Знакомый, такой знакомый... кто же ты? Где ты?», - думал Драко, вслушиваясь в звук и пытаясь определить, откуда он исходит.

Вдруг стало мучительно больно, будто тысячи раскаленных иголок пронзали тело. Согнувшись от боли, юноша повалился на траву.

«... Такой холодный, надменный», - шептал голос, - «... нежный, чувственный ... я рядом с тобой ... лишь бы ты улыбнулся...». В ужасе Драко понял, что голос звучит не рядом, не вокруг, а в его голове. «... Я боюсь... заберет у меня тебя ... без тебя нет жизни ... Не оставляй меня...», - показалось, что тягучий поток слов, смешиваясь с кровью, доставляет до каждой клеточки живительный бальзам, избавляя от жуткой боли.

Несколько минут туманных воспоминаний вдруг нарисовали четкий образ. Теплые крепкие руки, черные взъерошенные волосы, изумрудная зелень глаз, криво повязанный красно-желтый галстук и обветренные губы, шепчущие что-то неразборчивое.

Превозмогая боль, Драко протянул руку, пытаясь коснуться видения, но не смог. Застонав от отчаяния, юноша прошептал: «Помоги мне, Поттер». Но слова, вырвавшиеся с таким трудом, слились в глухой стон.

**~oOo~**

Гарри с удивлением смотрел на происходящее, чувствуя в кончиках пальцев слабую чужую магию. Она слегка вибрировала от неустойчивости и излучала очень слабое тепло.

Вдруг тишину больничного крыла нарушил стон. Хриплый, наполненный болью, он вырвался из груди вздрогнувшего Драко. «Мерлин, он что, меня слышал?», - Гарри изумленно смотрел на слизеринца, который вновь неподвижно лежал на кровати. Серебристое облако исчезло. «У нас все получится! Надо обязательно рассказать Гермионе», - радостно улыбнулся гриффиндорец.

**~oOo~**

Через три часа в комнату вошла мадам Помфри. 

- Гарри, скоро отбой, тебе следует вернуться в башню, - обратилась к юноше целительница. - Спасибо, что дал Элизе передохнуть. После вчерашнего матча по квиддичу у нас прибавилось работы.

- Не за что, мадам Помфри, всегда рад помочь. Могу я Вас попросить, - обратился к ней Поттер, - обязательно дать мне знать, если с Др... Малфоем что-либо случится?

- Конечно, Гарри, я обещаю, мы обязательно сообщим тебе, - пообещала мадам Помфри.

- Спасибо, - проговорил юноша и, повернувшись к слизеринцу, аккуратно убрал прядь волос с его лица. – До завтра, Драко, - тихонько прошептал Гарри и вышел из палаты.

Радость от увиденного, которое иначе как чудом назвать было просто невозможно, полностью заполнила сознание гриффиндорца. Из больничного крыла он выходил, чувствуя себя словно окрыленным, и поэтому не заметил две фигуры, наблюдавшие за ним из-за угла.

- Что этот очкастый придурок опять делал в палате Драко? – недовольно процедил низкий голос. – Неужели он снова будет мстить?

- Ну, - отвечал тихий шепот, - не думаю, что Поттер настолько глуп предпринимать что-то на глазах у мадам Помфри. Скорее всего, пришел удостовериться, что жить Драко осталось немного.

- И всё же, я думаю, за этим Гриффиндорским выскочкой надо последить. Неровен час, подмешает в лечебные зелья чего-нибудь...

- Пожалуй, ты прав. Расскажем остальным?

- Обязательно! Идем, обсудим всё в гостиной, - и двое наблюдавших скрылись за углом.

**~oOo~**

Пока Гарри шел в Гриффиндорскую башню, в гостиную Слизерина вошли Забини и Паркинсон. У камина сидели Тео Нотт, Миллисента Булстроуд и Майлс Блетчи. Несколько студентов с младших курсов расположились за письменным столом, оживленно споря о чем-то. Блейз и Пэнси подсели к однокурсникам.

- Есть разговор, - Забини огляделся и снизил голос до шепота. – Мы были в Больничном крыле, навещали Малфоя. Он все так же, без сознания, - уточнил он, заметив вопрос во взгляде однокурсников. – Меня волнует другое - там был Поттер. Элиза, ну... новая целительница, сказала, что он приходит к Драко каждый день и подолгу сидит у него.

- Блейз думает, что Поттер хочет отравить Драко, - вмешалась Пэнси.

- Но как он это сделает? – Миллисента была крайне удивлена таким предположением.

- Мадам Помфри ему доверяет и оставляет одного с Драко, - продолжил Забини. - Я думаю, он хочет подменить лечебное зелье на яд. Недавно я видел, как Поттер разговаривал со Слагхорном, и тот даже дал ему какую-то книгу. Наверняка, этот очкастый придурок заморочил нашему старику голову!

- Блейз, мне кажется, что ты преувеличиваешь, - Блетчи пожал плечами, - зачем Поттеру травить Драко?

- Все просто, Майлс, - в разговор вновь вмешалась Пэнси, - он мстит Малфою за всё время, что тот пытался поставить этого выскочку-полукровку на место! Теперь, когда за Драко некому заступиться, у Поттера есть все шансы получить своё сполна! Мы должны каким-то образом ему помешать.

- Я бы с удовольствием наложил на него Империус и заставил спрыгнуть с Астрономической Башни, - тихо прошептал, до этого не участвующий в разговоре, Теодор Нотт.

- Может ударить по нему Петрификусом и спрятать в Запретном Лесу? – предложил Майлс.

- Нет, - Пэнси задумчиво сдвинула брови, - мы сделаем Поттеру подарок, - и она загадочно улыбнулась.

Примечание:  
*Мантикора - в высшей степени опасное греческое чудище с головой человека, телом льва и хвостом скорпиона. Она также опасна, как и Химера и настолько же редка. Говорят, что сразу после поглощения очередной жертвы мантикора начинает тихонько мурлыкать. Шкура мантикоры отражает практически все известные заклятия, а яд, содержащийся в жале, убивает мгновенно. Мантикора является существом, но они аггресивны и причислены к зверям.


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 8.**

- Альфомра, Любисток, корень Дрожжецвета, кровь и коготь Черного дракона ... – Гермиона выписывала на листок недостающие компоненты для ритуальных зелий. – Всё, остальное я смогла достать у Слагхорна, - улыбнулась девушка и передала записи Гарри.

После того, как Поттер рассказал ей о том, что произошло в Больничном крыле, Гермиона убедилась в своей дальновидности. Вечерами, анализируя события, произошедшие за последнее время, она приходила к мысли, что Драко Малфой определенно был неравнодушен к её другу.

Девушка вспомнила робкие взгляды Слизеринца, увиденные ею в начале учебного года, которыми он провожал Поттера, когда тот проходил мимо. И нежность, светившаяся в этих серебристых озерах, говорила, что в них больше нет ненависти, а есть что-то другое, совершенно необъяснимое. Эти заключения, и рассказ Гарри придали ей уверенности в успешном проведении ритуала.

- Нужно как можно скорее достать ингредиенты, - продолжала Гермиона, - а заклинания, которые нужны, я уже выучила. Кстати, Гарри, нам понадобится нож Малфоев.

- Зачем? – при воспоминании о нем Поттер вздрогнул.

- В книге сказано, что для проведения ритуала нужен артефакт, который причинил вред, - девушка слегка нахмурилась, - нужно придумать, как забрать его у МакГонагалл.

- Сомневаюсь, что если мы попросим, то она просто отдаст его нам, - усмехнулся Поттер. – Придется воспользоваться мантией-невидимкой и выкрасть нож из ее кабинета.

- Хм... Ну, если мы не придумаем ничего лучше, то придется, - вздохнула Гермиона.

- Ладно, я еще подумаю над этим, - сказал Гарри. – А сегодня ночью наведаюсь в тайную кладовую Снейпа. Когда я был там, то видел полку с редкими ингредиентами. Думаю, уже завтра мы сможем приступить к приготовлению зелий.

Договорившись встретиться утром в гостиной, друзья разошлись по своим спальням.

**~oOo~**

- Гарри, я хотел поговорить, - Уизли сел на краешек кровати друга. Он был напряжен, что выдавало сильное волнение.

- Что-то случилось, Рон? – Поттер был удивлен серьезным видом друга.

- Вы ... ты ... у вас что-то есть с Гермионой? – наконец, произнес Рон, при этом сильно покраснев, не то от гнева, не то от смущения.

- В смысле «что-то есть»? Ты о чем? – не понял Поттер.

- Ну... вы... она тебе нравится? – Рон изо всех сил старался смотреть в пол и нервно теребил руками край простыни.

- Ну да, нравится, она же моя подруга, - ответил Гарри.

- Значит, я не ошибся, - тихо произнес Уизли. – Вот кретин! Пустоголовый идиот! – Юноша сжал кулаки и посмотрел на друга. Если бы взглядом можно было убить, то Мальчик-который-победил-Волдеморта уже отправился бы к праотцам.

- Рон, объясни, пожалуйста, что происходит? – Гарри несколько насторожило необычное поведение друга.

- Как ты мог? Считаешь, если ты Великий Герой, так тебе всё можно, да? – зло выкрикнул Уизли.

- Да что я сделал не так, объясни? – Поттер машинально потянулся за палочкой.

- Я всегда считал тебя другом, а ты... Ты... Ты... - Рон подскочил к Поттеру, отшвырнул палочку друга в сторону и, придавив его одной рукой к кровати, со всей силы ударил по лицу.

Вид крови из разбитого носа Гарри только усилил ярость рыжего гриффиндорца. Ничего не видя перед собой, кроме ненавистного лица бывшего друга, посмевшего увести у него девушку, Рон продолжал наносить удары.

Гарри настолько не ожидал подобного развития событий, что, растерявшись, даже не пытался хоть как-то защитить себя. Спустя несколько минут, прибежавшие на вопли Рона Невилл, Симус и Дин оттащили разъяренного Уизли от Поттера. Еще через мгновение в спальню мальчиков вбежала рассерженная Гермиона.

Присев на краешек кровати друга, дрожащими руками она осторожно вытерла кровь с его лица. Нервно теребя окровавленный платочек, девушка то заправляла за ухо несуществующую выбившуюся прядь волос, то вздыхала, изредка поднимая взгляд на друга. Наконец, призвав всю свою гриффиндорскую храбрость, она произнесла:

- Гарри... Рон ... Он... – слезы бежали по щекам, и каждое слово давалось ей с трудом. – Прости его, Гарри, пожалуйста, прости... он не хотел...

- Сомневаюсь, - тихо ответил Поттер, вытирая выступившую из разбитой губы кровь.

- Он... Он просто не понимал, что делал, Гарри, - девушка мучительно подбирала слова, чтобы оправдать поступок жениха. – Он... Он просто решил, что мы с тобой встречаемся, - наконец проговорила она.

- Что? – Гарри не знал, смеяться ему или пойти и отплатить другу той же монетой. – Он что, ненормальный? Ой, прости, Миона, я не это ... то есть, я хотел сказать, с чего он это взял?

- Рон говорит, что вы теперь всегда ходите вместе, - вмешался в разговор подошедший Симус, - Гермиона постоянно говорит о тебе, Гарри, и даже в Хогсмит не пошла, чтобы с тобой остаться, а вчера вечером вы долго сидели в Выручай-комнате. Он проследил за тобой, - уточнил Финниган, глядя на удивленную старосту Гриффиндора.

- Какой же он дурак! – воскликнула девушка и, закрыв лицо ладонями, заплакала.

- Не плачь, Гермиона, - Гарри обнял подругу и утешающе погладил по непослушным волосам, - Рон просто всё не так понял. Если бы мы ему все рассказали, то он так не поступил бы...

- Есть что-то ещё, чего я не знаю? – в дверном проеме появился Рон. – Отлично! Двое голубков! Обнимайтесь себе на здоровье, теперь вам не нужно больше прятаться от меня, - зло выкрикнул он и, развернувшись, выбежал из спальни.

- Рон! – Гермиона побежала за другом, но, не найдя его в гостиной, ушла в свою комнату.

**~oOo~**

Рон вернулся в гриффиндорскую башню за полминуты до отбоя. Он молча прошел мимо однокурсников в спальню и, не раздеваясь, лег на кровать, плотно задернув полог. Предательство лучшего друга давило тяжелым камнем, мысли путались, а внутренняя обида и злость доставалась ни в чем не повинному матрасу, по которому юноша то и дело наносил удары сжатыми в кулак ладонями. Раз за разом Рон задавал себе одни и те же вопросы: «Что я делал не так, раз она предпочла его?» и «Как он мог, мы же друзья!». Видя состояние вернувшегося друга, Гарри решил отложить разговор до завтрвшнего утра.

Дождавшись полночи, Поттер надел мантию-невидимку и тихо выскользнул из спальни. Спрятав в карман брюк листок с названиями необходимых ингредиентов, он направился в Подземелья. Свернув в уже знакомый коридорчик, гриффиндорец остановился у двери.

- Алохомора! - произнес юноша и толкнул дверь, но та не открылась. Поттер повторил заклинание еще раз, но результата вновь не последовало.

Перепробовав известные ему заклинания, юноша вдруг осознал, что тайну профессора Снейпа теперь знают не только он и Драко, но еще как минимум два человека. «Скорее всего, мадам Помфри наложила специальное заклинание», - догадался он.

Это несколько затрудняло планы друзей, ведь теперь придется каким-то образом выведать у целительницы способ пробраться в кладовую зелий. Немного поразмыслив, Гарри отправился в больничное крыло.

- Мадам Помфри, мадам Помфри, - тихо позвал юноша, войдя в просторную больничную палату.

- Гарри? Что случилось? - к нему вышла Элиза.

- Привет, Элиза! Мне...э... Я хотел попросить у мадам Помфри новое успокоительное зелье, «Седаре Венени», вроде... Я не очень хорошо себя чувствую, столько всего произошло и опять эти кошмары... и...

- О, Гарри, она сегодня вечером уехала в Святого Мунго, на консультацию по поводу Драко. Но зелье могу тебе дать я, - и девушка вышла в комнату для персонала, где мадам Помфри хранила небольшой запас самых необходимых зелий.

Такой поворот событий Гарри совсем не ожидал. В течение некоторого времени, пока Элиза перебирала пузырьки в поисках требуемого гриффиндорцем зелья, тот мучительно соображал, что же еще придумать, чтобы узнать специальное защитное слово, преграждающее вход в кладовую Снейпа.

- Гарри, - юноша вздрогнул от неожиданно появившейся рядом целительницы, - я сожалею, но этого зелья тут нет.

Девушка виновато вздохнула и продолжила: 

- Может быть, тебе поможет подкрепляющее зелье и немного «Глотка покоя»*?

- Нет, Элиза, это уже не действует. Недавно мадам Помфри давала мне именно «Седаре Венени». Оно мне очень помогло, - юноша показательно тяжело вздохнул и, понурившись, побрел из комнаты.

- Погоди, Гарри, - молодая колдунья догнала его и, взяв за руку, повела к креслу, - посиди тут, а я сейчас принесу тебе это зелье.

- Спасибо тебе, - тихо промолвил гриффиндорец, едва сумев подавить довольную улыбку, и поудобнее устроился в кресле.

Как только Элиза вышла из Больничного крыла, Гарри накинул мантию-невидимку и, на всякий случай, наложив на ботинки чары тихой походки, пошел следом за ней.

Торопливыми шагами целительница шла по пустым коридорам, освещаемым тусклыми факелами, и иногда останавливалась, прислушиваясь и оглядываясь по сторонам. В такие моменты Гарри замирал, не дыша, боясь хоть чем-то выдать свое присутствие. 

Наконец, они добрались до заветной двери. Убедившись, что никого рядом нет, Элиза достала волшебную палочку и, несколько раз взмахнув ею, произнесла «Id Tacitus taceas»** .

Дверь тихо распахнулась и впустила целительницу. Гарри, с чувством полного счастья, быстрыми шагами отправился обратно в Больничное крыло, повторяя про себя заветную фразу. «Id Tacitus taceas»... «Id Tacitus taceas»... Когда Элиза вернулась в больничную комнату, то в кресле около кровати Драко Малфоя, увидела мирно спящего Гриффиндорца.

**~oOo~**

В подземельях, в грязном заброшенном кабинете, пропахшем сыростью, отчаянно спорили двое. Низкое бурчание периодически перекрывал высокий повизгивающий голос.

- Блейз, ты с ума сошел? Сначала сушеную шкурку древолаза***, а уже потом чешуйки Акреи горта ****, - взвизгнула Пэнси, высыпая в котел толченую цинготраву. – Всё, не трогай больше ничего! Лучше возьми палочку, сейчас нужно помешивать отвар. Да, и не забудь – три раза по часовой стрелке, два раза – против. И только попробуй перепутать! Испортим зелье, сам пойдешь доставать ингредиенты. Мне и так пришлось врать с три короба, чтобы Саливен достал для меня жабью шкурку, - ворчала девушка на друга, кидая в кипящую жидкость крылья Черного жука.

- Пэнси, я буду тебе очень благодарен, если ты прекратишь жужжать мне на ухо! – взвился Слизеринец. – Мне и так не по себе от твоей идеи. Чем тебя не устроил наш вариант? – Забини вопросительно посмотрел на однокурсницу.

- Дурак ты, Блейз! Ты не понимаешь, что это ГАРРИ ПОТТЕР, Мальчик-Который-Выжил, Мальчик-Победивший-Темного-Лорда, Герой-Всея-Магической-Британии? Думаешь, сюда не примчатся Мракоборцы и не устроят нам полную проверку? Да обыкновенное Приори Инкантатем сразу покажет, что это ваших рук дело! И что тогда с вами будет? – девушка с усмешкой изогнула красиво очерченную бровь. – Вот именно! – удовлетворенно хмыкнула она, глядя на ужаснувшегося Забини. – Поэтому мы будем делать то, что говорю я, понятно? Ну, покажи-ка мне, что там получилось? – и она посмотрела на, едва кипящее в котле, зелье. – Отлично, - девушка улыбнулась и удовлетворенно щелкнула пальцами, - сейчас остынет, и можно перелить в пузырек.

- Переливать будешь сама, - проворчал Забини, протягивая ей пустой пузырек, - а я всё тут приберу.

- Не забудь уничтожить котел, - напомнила Паркинсон.

- Да знаю я, знаю, - отмахнулся Блейз.

- Так, - Пэнси закрутила крышечку на пузырьке с перелитым зельем, - теперь осталось найти Поттера и осуществить наш замысел. Я слышала, Великий Герой любит гулять по ночам, - и она заговорщицки подмигнула однокурснику.

**~oOo~**

- Гарри. Гарри. Проснись, Гарри, - целительница тихонько трясла юношу за плечо, - я принесла тебе зелье.

- А? О, спасибо, Элиза! - Поттер взял у девушки фиал с лекарством. – Ты мне очень помогла, спасибо!

- Принимай по три капли три раза в день. Зелье очень сильное, поэтому будь осторожен. А теперь возвращайся к себе и постарайся хорошенько выспаться, ты неважно выглядишь, - сокрушенно сказала колдунья и подтолкнула юношу к двери.

- Драко... – начал Поттер.

- С ним все по-прежнему, Гарри. Мы не знаем, как ему помочь... Пока не знаем, но мы не теряем надежды, - вздохнула целительница.

- Я тоже... - Поттер машинально сунул руку в карман брюк, проверяя листок с названием ингредиентов. – Спасибо, Элиза! – и юноша вышел за дверь.

Покинув Больничное крыло, Гарри накинул мантию-невидимку и отправился в Подземелья, совершенно забыв наложить на свою обувь чары тихой походки. Проходя по темным, пустым коридорам, он вдруг подумал, что Элиза могла сменить заклинание. От этой мысли внутри что-то неприятно сжалось, и Гарри поспешил отогнать незваную гостью прочь.

Добравшись до двери кладовой, он достал палочку, взмахнул ею, подражая увиденным движениям целительницы, и, вложив в заклинание все свои переживания и надежды, тихо произнес: 

- Id Tacitus taceas!

Дверь, засветившись приятным голубоватым светом, отворилась, пропуская Гарри в кабинет.

- Люмос максима! – оказавшись внутри, Гарри сразу же направился к стеллажам с запасами ингредиентов. Достав список Гермионы, он принялся изучать содержимое полок. Находя необходимый элемент, юноша откладывал его на стол и зачеркивал на листке при помощи волшебной палочки.

Когда на столе образовалась внушительная гора всевозможных мешочков, баночек и коробочек, а последний компонент на пергаменте был зачеркнут, Гарри еще раз перечитал список.

Двух ингредиентов в запасах Снейпа не нашлось. Кровь и коготь Черного Дракона считались темномагическими составляющими для зелий и вряд ли могли находиться в школе, пусть даже и в тайной кладовой самого великого зельевара Британии.

- Мерлиновы штаны! – сокрушенно выругался гриффиндорец, - придется идти в Лютный переулок. Надеюсь, все это найдется в «Горбин и Бэрк», иначе ... – что может случиться «иначе», Гарри предпочел не думать.

Наложив на ингредиенты уменьшающие чары и рассовав все это изобилие по карманам мантии, Гарри вышел из кладовой. Дверь тихонько скрипнула, закрываясь, и за этим шумом Поттер не заметил, как за колонной чертыхнулась чья-то тень.

**Примечания**: 

* Глоток Покоя - Зелье из толчёного лунного камня и сиропа чемерицы. Успокаивает тревогу.

** Id tacitus taceas - (lat.) "Сохрани это в тайне".

*** Древолаз - Ядовитая лягушка, обитатель Центральной и Южной Америки. Её кожные железы вырабатывают мощные парализующие яды.

**** Акрея Горта - бабочка из семейства акреид. Обитает в Африке, тропиках Юго-Восточной Азии и в Америке. Кормовое растение гусениц многих видов - страстоцвет, поэтому гусеницы и бабочки ядовиты.


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 9.**

Необходимость идти в "Горбин и Бэрк" не радовала гриффиндорца. Зная, что ему вряд ли будут рады завсегдатаи Лютного переулка, юноша пытался придумать, каким же образом ему купить запретные темномагические компоненты. Пить многосущное зелье не хотелось, тем более действие его было коротким, а времени на поиск и покупку ингредиентов могло уйти много. Наконец, Гарри остановил свой выбор на чарах иллюзии, которые, в крайнем случае, можно было наложить только на лицо. "Правда, сделать это самому у меня не получится", - думал гриффиндорец, - "придется просить Гермиону". Погруженный в собственные мысли, юноша не заметил, что, идя по коридорам Подземелья, не только вслух рассуждал сам с собой, но и забыл надеть мантию-невидимку.

Дойдя до портрета Полной Дамы, он еле слышно шепнул: «Лимонный щербет»***** . Полная Дама сонно проворчала что-то о совсем потерявших голову влюбленных студентах и, нехотя, открыла вход. Гарри зашел в гостиную гриффиндора, так и не заметив чью-то тень, змейкой скользившую по его следам.

**~oOo~**

"Салазарово проклятье!", - возмущалась девушка, возвращаясь в подземелья Слизерина. Очередная неудача окончательно испортила ей настроение.

- Ну, как, Пэнс? У тебя получилось? - юноша, дожидавшийся ее в гостиной, мгновенно поднялся с кресла.

- Нет, - недовольно буркнула Паркинсон, - этот чертов гриффиндорец несся в свою башню, словно ужаленный гиппогриф! Я еле успевала за ним. Ну, а потом мне пришла в голову другая идея, - девушка удобно устроилась в кресле у камина и приняла от друга стакан с водой, - я хотела подслушать их пароль и, чуть позже, пробраться в спальню гриффиндорцев.

- Пэнс, зачем? - Забини поднял от удивления брови.

- Блейз, ну не будь таким непроходимым тупицей! - раздраженно ответила девушка. - Я всего лишь хотела подменить Поттеру успокоительное зелье на наше.

- Успокоительное зелье? - вновь удивился юноша.

- Великий Мерлин, Блейз! Да что с тобой сегодня? Даже соплохвосты Хагрида знают, что Поттер мучается от кошмаров и вынужден принимать специальное зелье, - странное поведение друга уже начинало действовать на нервы.

- Ну, так ты узнала пароль? – не обращая внимания на обидные замечания однокурсницы, продолжил беседу Забини.

- Нет, конечно! Этот ненормальный слишком тихо его назвал, я не расслышала, - раздраженно ответила Паркинсон.

- Нужно будет придумать что-нибудь другое, - девушка нахмурилась, - а сейчас я иду спать, - и она поднялась с кресла.

- Спокойной ночи, Пэнс, - тихо произнес Блейз, но, так и не услышав ответа, побрел в спальню для мальчиков.

**~oOo~**

Следующим утром Гарри проснулся рано. Во-первых, он должен был передать Гермионе найденные ингредиенты и попросить ее помочь с чарами иллюзии. А во-вторых, ссора с Роном не давала покоя. Поттер просто обязан был внести ясность в возникшей ситуации и помирить влюбленных друг в друга друзей.

- Гермиона! - приветствовал Гарри появившуюся подругу. - Как ты? У тебя усталый вид...

- Привет, Гарри. Все ... хорошо, - печально посмотрев на друга, ответила девушка, - ты нашел компоненты?

- Да, только... Гермиона, мне нужно, чтобы ты наложила на меня чары иллюзии.

- Иллюзии? Но для чего? Хм... я не очень хорошо владею ими, но могу почитать в книге.

- Мне ... Я... Я сегодня пойду в "Горбин и Бэркс", - неохотно сказал юноша, но обманывать подругу не позволяла совесть.

- Гарри, ты с ума сошел? Это же опасно! Что ты хочешь там найти? - девушка, взяв друга за руку, внимательно и с тревогой смотрела на него.

- Кровь и коготь Черного Дракона. Их не было в кладовой Снейпа, - изумрудные глаза смотрели уверено, и лишь где-то в глубине мерцала пытавшаяся вырваться наружу тревога.

- Я пойду с тобой! Одному идти туда слишком опасно, - тоном старосты, не терпящим возражения, сказала Гермиона, сжав ладони друга.

- Нет, - твердо ответил Гарри, - и именно потому, что это очень опасно. Я не могу вновь подвергать тебя риску, Миона. Вот, возьми, - он отдал подруге коробку с найденными ингредиентами.

- Гарри, - девушка обняла друга, уткнувшись носом в его плечо, - я знаю, как тебе непросто сейчас. У нас все получится, не переживай!

- Я знаю, Гермиона, знаю, - шептал юноша, гладя непослушные каштановые кудри.

Глухой удар о стену заставил их разжать объятья и обернуться. На лестнице, ведущей в спальню мальчиков, стоял Рональд Уизли и потирал ушибленный ударом кулак. Окинув друзей взглядом, полным разочарования и обиды, он молча направился к выходу из гостиной.

- Рон! - Гарри окликнул друга. - Нам надо поговорить.

- Ты так считаешь? - спросил рыжий гриффиндорец, не оборачиваясь. - Я думаю, нам не о чем разговаривать, - и

он ухватился за дверную ручку.

- Ну уж нет, - Гарри подошел к другу и, положив руку ему на плечо, развернул к себе, - ты меня выслушаешь, даже если для этого придется тебя связать и наложить Силенцио!

Рон покраснел от ярости и, сжав кулаки, резко приблизился к Поттеру. 

- Гарри, - Гермиона, почувствовав надвигающуюся драку, попыталась остановить друга.

- Тебе лучше уйти, Миона, - не глядя на девушку, ответил Поттер, - мы сами разберемся, - и он легонько взмахнул рукой в её сторону.

В это же мгновение, какая-то сила, словно окутав невидимыми путами, понесла девушку в ее спальню. "Как он так сделал?", - недоумевала гриффиндорская староста, - "Похоже на невербальную магию... Но как?"

- Убери руки, придурок! - зло прошипел Уизли, но Поттер, казалось, его не слушал, продолжая оттеснять друга к камину. Когда Рон буквально упал в одно из кресел, споткнувшись об него же и припомнив и Мерлина, и Мордреда, и Моргану, Гарри спокойно сел на стул напротив друга.

- Рон, - заговорил Поттер, глядя рыжему прямо в глаза, - ты не должен так поступать с Гермионой.

- Поттер, какого Мерлина? Я ничего никому не должен! Мало того, что ты увел у меня невесту, так еще и предал мою сестру! Поэтому, лучше отвяжись, иначе я... - рыжий сжал кулаки и попытался встать, но что-то держало его в кресле.

- Рон, Гермиона - мой друг. Мой лучший друг, как и ты. И я не позволю, кому бы то ни было, усомниться в каждом из вас. Гермиона любит только тебя и никогда не предаст свои чувства. Жаль, что ты думаешь иначе. А Джинни... - Поттер неожиданно запнулся.

- То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что между вами с Гермионой ничего нет? - изумленно, но недоверчиво посмотрел на него Уизли.

- Есть, - ответил Гарри, но, увидев, как лицо рыжего вновь начинает краснеть от гнева, поспешил добавить: 

- Давняя и крепкая дружба.

- Но ты... Она... Вы... Вы же обнимались и ...

- Рон, в моей жизни случилось много вещей, которые я еще не до конца осознал. Гермиона очень чуткий человек, она помогла мне понять себя самого. И ЭТО не то, о чем ты подумал.

- Но вы столько времени проводите вместе и... - юноша не успел договорить, как его перебил Гарри.

- Рон, по моей вине сейчас умирает человек. Я обязан сделать все возможное, чтобы спасти его, иначе ... – на мгновение лицо Поттера исказила гримаса боли и отчаяния, - в общем, Гермиона помогает мне в поисках средств для того, чтобы помочь Драко.

Гарри и сам не заметил, как рассказал Рону о причине своих беспокойных ночей и постоянных переживаний. В его памяти с немыслимой скоростью проносились отрывки произошедших событий, и, если бы юноша мог видеть сам себя, то заметил бы, как они меняют его лицо.

- Малфою? Ты сказал "помочь Малфою"? - медленно проговаривая каждое слово, спросил ошарашенный Рон.

- Что? А... Да, Малфою. Драко Малфою, - тихо ответил Поттер.

- Вы с ума сошли! Какого Мерлина вы связались с этим Хорьком?

- Рон, это по моей вине Драко сейчас умирает... - Гарри задумчиво смотрел на языки пламени в камине.

- Так хвала Мерлину, что его заносчивая физиономия больше не будет маячить перед твоим носом! - Рон пытался образумить друга. - Гарри, забудь ты про него!

- Рон, я не могу...

Уизли удивленно приподнял брови и произнес: 

- Но почему?

- Потому что он мне дорог, Рон. Потому что ...я ...мне ... он мне нравится... - произнес юноша. "Вот ты и сказал это в первый раз, Гарри", - мелькнула мысль в голове Поттера.

- Он... Что? - Рон смотрел на друга полными ужаса глазами. – С каких пор ты стал симпатизировать этому жалкому слизеринскому гадёнышу? Может, эти чертовы слизеринцы наложили на тебя Империо?

- Не говори ерунды, Рон, - отмахнулся от слов друга Поттер.

- Тогда я просто не понимаю, чем он тебя так привлек, - продолжал возмущаться Уизли. – Тебя же всегда раздражало его надменное поведение и гадкие выходки? Что поменялось, Гарри? Ты завидуешь ему?

- Завидую? Ты в своём уме, Рон? Чему мне завидовать Малфою?

- Ну... Не знаю, - задумчиво протянул рыжий гриффиндорец. Так, сказал, не подумавши... – Гарри, ты же знаешь, что мы все... и родители, и братья, и Джинни... - Рон вдруг закашлялся.

"Джинни", - гриффиндорец вспомнил, что так и не ответил на ее письмо, забытое в кармане мантии. 

- Рон, прошу тебя, не надо впутывать сюда Джинни, - Поттер тяжело вздохнул. – У нас и так всё сложно в последнее время, позволь мне самому разобраться в своих проблемах.

- Вы поссорились с Джинни? – спросил Рон, от чего-то краснея.

Не знаю, Рон, мне... Я не уверен. Я поговорю с Джинни сам. Возможно, она даже сможет меня простить... когда-нибудь... Мне жаль, что все так получилось, но я бы ... Мне... Джинни для меня все же по большей части, как подруга, а не невеста. Я понял это, когда... В общем, я не могу ее обманывать. Рон, твои родные стали мне семьей, которой у меня не было. Надеюсь, они когда-нибудь смогут все же понять и принять меня снова, - Поттер поднялся с кресла и открыто посмотрел на друга. - И еще, Рон, помирись с Мионой, - тихо сказал Гарри и слегка повел рукой в воздухе. 

Тут же сила, державшая Рона в кресле, исчезла, но рыжий гриффиндорец продолжал сидеть, сжимая кулаки и глядя на пляшущие язычки пламени в камине. Он размышлял над услышанным. Решив, что другу сейчас необходимо побыть в одиночестве, Гарри взял школьную сумку и направился в библиотеку.

**~oOo~**

Обложившись учебниками, чтобы не вызывать лишних взглядов, Поттер писал письмо Джинни. Испортив с десяток пергаментов, он никак не мог подобрать нужных слов. Ему не хотелось открывать истинную причину своего разрыва отношений с невестой, по крайней мере, пока. Но и обидеть девушку, не объяснившись, он тоже не мог.

Промучившись около двух часов, Гарри все же удалось написать подруге, что он желает ей только счастья, которое сам не в состоянии ей обеспечить, и будет совсем не против, если у нее появится достойный молодой человек.

Когда Поттер запечатывал письмо, к нему подсел Рон. Несколько тяжелых минут он молчал, тихо сжимая кулаки и хмуря брови. Наконец, положив руки на стол и глядя на стеллаж с книгами, Уизли произнес: 

- Гарри, я не стану лезть в ваши с Джинни отношения и семье не позволю, разбирайтесь сами. Ты все равно мой друг, и если тебе понадобится моя помощь, я всегда рядом. Но понять и принять твои слова про чертова Хорька я пока не могу. Прости, - и, так и не посмотрев на друга, рыжий гриффиндорец пошел к выходу. - Кстати, - он остановился и, повернувшись к Гарри, произнес, - мы помирились с Гермионой.

- Я рад, - ответил Поттер, - правда рад, - и, встав из-за стола, отправился в совятню.

**~oOo~**

Спустя час Гарри и Гермиона встретились на площадке Астрономической башни. 

- Гарри, только будь осторожен, - давала последние наставления девушка, - постарайся не привлекать к себе внимания, она посмотрела в глаза другу и неуверенно произнесла: - И все же, может быть, пойдем вместе?

- Нет, Миона. Это слишком опасно, - твердо сказал юноша.

- Ну хорошо, - вздохнула девушка, - встань вот сюда, - она указала на освещенную солнцем площадку и достала палочку, - закрой глаза и не вертись. 

Пока Гермиона взмахивала рукой в такт длинному, певучему заклинанию, Гарри думал о Драко.

- Все, - наконец произнесла девушка и протянула Поттеру карманное зеркальце, - вот, посмотри. 

Из зеркальца на Гарри смотрел угрюмый тип лет тридцати пяти, с длинными спутанными волосами, серыми невыразительными глазами и уродливым шрамом, пересекающим левую щеку.

- Ого, - выдохнул юноша.

- Ну... - девушка чуть покраснела, - мне кажется, с таким лицом ты не будешь сильно отличаться от остальной толпы. И, Гарри, чары наложены не только на лицо, - добавила Гермиона, - ты теперь худой и хромой.

Поттер прошелся по площадке, демонстрируя новый образ подруге. 

- Надо признать, у тебя жуткий вид, - удовлетворенно сказала гриффиндорская староста, - как раз то, что надо, - она слегка поправила на друге заношенную грязную мантию. - Ой, вот, - и она протянула Поттеру мантию-невидимку, - потом спрячь в карман.

- Спасибо, Миона. Ну, я пойду, пожалуй, - Гарри накинул на себя искрящуюся мантию и пошел к лестнице.

- Удачи, Гарри! - Гермиона нервно теребила палочку.

Дойдя до ворот школы, Поттер стянул мантию с головы, огляделся и аппарировал в Лютный переулок.

- Что ж, Поттер, я буду ждать тебя у входа, когда бы ты ни пришел, - донесся вслед исчезающему юноше тихий шепот, но Гарри его уже не услышал.

**~oOo~**

Появившись прямо у дверей «Горбин и Бэркс», Гарри вошел внутрь плохо освященного помещения. С его последнего случайного появления в торговой лавке, казалось, ничего не изменилось. Пошарпанные половицы также скрипели при каждом шаге, стеллажи и полки, покрытые толстым слоем вековой пыли, были заставлены старинными темномагическими артефактами. Гарри нетерпеливо кашлянул, пытаясь привлечь внимание продавца. Из-за одного из стеллажей выглянул почти лысый старик и, пробормотав: «Одну минуточку, господин...», - вновь скрылся за пыльными полками. 

Спустя несколько мгновений, взору Поттера предстал почтенных лет волшебник, одетый в сильно поношенную мантию и державший в костлявых руках черного пушистого кота.

- Прошу простить меня, Сэр, я разыскивал Кустоса****** - обратился он к гриффиндорцу, виновато указывая взглядом на фамилиара, - Вам что-нибудь угодно?

- Да, - хрипло, с надрывом, ответил Гарри и наклонился поближе к волшебнику. – Я... - голос гриффиндорца сошел на шепот, - мне нужны Кровь и Коготь Черного Дракона. Могу ли я рассчитывать на Вашу помощь?

Продавец понимающе посмотрел на Поттера и произнес: 

- Вы хотите приобрести эти компоненты для зелья или для обряда порчи?

Гарри немного растерялся, но мгновенно взял себя в руки и, пытаясь соответствовать своей новой внешности, грубо буркнул: 

- Какого Мерлина Вас это интересует?

- Дело в том, Сэр, - продавец, казалось, не замечал нахмуренных бровей и грубого обращения, - это достаточно редкие компоненты, и для каждого магического действия их требуется определенное количество. К тому же, они весьма дорогие, - при этом старик многозначительно посмотрел на затрепанное одеяние посетителя.

- Мне нужно шестнадцать гранов******* тертого когтя Черного дракона и одна десятая унции****** **его крови, - еще сильнее нахмурившись, ответил Поттер, заглядывая в клочок пергамента, переданный ему Гермионой.

- Значит, сэр будет готовить зелье, - усмехнулся владелец лавки, - у меня есть нужные Вам ингредиенты, но хотелось бы убедиться, что сэр сможет расплатиться, - обнажив в улыбке желтые полугнилые зубы, произнес старик. – Это будет стоить шестьдесят семь галеонов и шесть сиклей.

- Превосходно, - усмехнулся Гарри, отчего уродливый шрам на его щеке сделал лицо еще ужаснее. Он вытащил из кармана мантии кожаный мешочек, наполненный золотыми монетами, и раскрыл его перед продавцом.

- Считайте, что компоненты уже у Вас в кармане, сэр, - и старик исчез за стеллажами.  
Гарри облегченно вздохнул. Все эти минуты, проведенные в жуткой лавке, он боялся, что не сможет договориться с продавцом, или его кто-нибудь узнает, или, что еще хуже, здесь просто не будет нужных ингредиентов. Вздрогнув от торопливо приближающихся шагов, он снова нахмурился, придавая себе устрашающий вид.

Здесь все, что Вы просили, сэр, - старик протянул Поттеру сверток, - не сомневайтесь, у нас без обмана, - добавил он, принимая от Гарри плату. 

Гриффиндорец спрятал сверток поглубже в карман и, выйдя из лавки, аппарировал к воротам Хогвартса. Подозрений у продавца, казалось, он не вызвал.

Сняв с себя чары иллюзии, Поттер направился к школе. Вечер был прекрасен. Прозрачный холодный воздух, напоминавший о скором приближении зимы, приятно щекотал нос, влажная желтая листва шелестела под ногами. Наслаждаясь погодой и собственной удачей, Гарри подошел к входным дверям. Глубоко вздохнув, чтобы унять радостную дрожь, он вошел в здание.

Едва юноша переступил порог, как что-то обрушилось ему на голову. Так и не разглядев в темноте обидчика, Поттер потерял сознание.

**~oOo~**

- Энервейт! – уже в третий раз произнесла девушка и взмахнула над гриффиндорцем палочкой.

Поттер глухо застонал и медленно открыл глаза. Все вокруг расплывалось и, казалось, было в тумане.

- Пот... эээ... Гарри! – гриффиндорец повернул голову и увидел сидящую на полу рядом с ним подругу.

- Гермиона? Что произошло? Где я?

- Кто-то напал на тебя, Гарри, - многозначительно посмотрев на кого-то за спиной Поттера, тихо прошептала девушка и тут же вновь обратилась к гриффиндорцу: - Вот, выпей это, - она поднесла пузырек к губам беспомощно лежащего юноши, - тебе сразу станет лучше.

- Что это? – спросил Гарри, по запаху пытаясь определить содержимое флакона.

- Ободряющее зелье, - спокойно ответила девушка, - пей, а потом мы отведем тебя к мадам Помфри.

- Хорошо, что Уиз... эээ... Рональд нашел тебя! Пей же! – торопила его Гермиона.

Юноша послушно выпил неприятную жидкость до конца. Через мгновение его тело словно налилось тяжестью, веки сомкнулись, и он погрузился в сон.

- Оставим его здесь, - тихо произнесла девушка, пряча пустой пузырек в карман. – Скоро оборотное зелье перестанет действовать, пора возвращаться в гостиную.

- Как скажешь, Грэйнджер, - криво усмехнулся Рон Уизли и накрыл Поттера мантией. Поднявшись, он тенью скользнул за угол вслед за своей спутницей.

**Примечания:**  
* Автор предположил, что гриффиндорцы могут придумать такой пароль в память об Альбусе Дамблдоре

**Кустос - (от лат. Custos) - Страж

***1 гран - 64.79891 миллиграмма по Британской аптекарской системе мер веса 15-20 вв, применявшейся в области фармацевтики

****1/10 унции - 2,8413 мл


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава 10.**

- Глупый... – срывающимся шепотом проговорила девушка, оторвавшись от возлюбленного. – Не понимаю, как такое вообще можно было представить?

- Но что мне оставалось делать? – юноша вновь притянул к себе невесту и, уткнувшись носом в непослушные каштановые кудри, прошептал: – Я просто дурак, Гермиона! Прости меня!

- У меня есть выбор? – тихонько засмеялась гриффиндорская староста, глядя на полное отчаяния лицо, и, отметая собственную стыдливость, смело потянулась к жениху за новым поцелуем.

Такого безрассудного поведения Гермиона от себя просто не ожидала, но радость от примирения была так велика, что прыгала внутри, рассыпаясь радужными искрами, и рвалась наружу, полностью заглушая зов совести и приличия.

Останавливаясь буквально у каждого столба, которые украшали длинные и запутанные Хогвартские коридоры, Рон и Гермиона подолгу целовались, совершенно забывая в такие моменты о своих обязанностях ночного дежурства по школе. То, что на обходе сопровождал Гермиону Рональд Уизли, было полностью заслугой самой гриффиндорской старосты.

В этот раз дежурить она была должна с Лизой Турпин с Райвенкло, которая, поддавшись на уговоры Гермионы, сослалась на плохое самочувствие и предложила вместо себя кандидатуру Рона. Сама же Лиза в настоящее время тоже была на свидании, разумеется, тайном, со своим другом из Хаффлпаффа, имя которого она упоминать наотрез отказалась.

Завернув за угол, парочка заметила небольшую арку. Обвив руки вокруг тонкой девичьей талии и уловив игривые искорки во взгляде подруги, юноша повел их к стенному проему. Вовлекая девушку в очередной поцелуй, Рон споткнулся обо что-то твердое и, едва не подперев стену собственным носом, выругался: 

- Какого Мерлина! Что это было?

- Люмос! – из палочки Гермионы вырвался луч света и озарил пространство вокруг.

На полу неподвижно лежал человек, полностью закрытый мантией.

- Мерлин! – вырвалось у Рона, когда он трясущимися руками откинул полы одежды с лежавшего. – Гарри?

- Гарри! Гарри! - Гермиона присела рядом с другом и потрясла его за плечо. Поттер, с совершенно бледным лицом, лежал неподвижно.

- Он... Он... жив? – Рон неуклюже опустился перед другом на колени и, схватив его за плечи, принялся отчаянно трясти, восклицая: - Гарри! Ну же, Гарри!

- Рон, успокойся, я попробую привести его в чувства, - девушка направила палочку на друга и тихо, но уверенно произнесла: - Энервейт!

Двух заклинаний хватило, чтобы юноша зашевелился и, тихо застонав, приоткрыл глаза.

- Гарри, - Гермиона облегченно вздохнула и улыбнулась другу, - как ты? Что произошло?

- Привет, Миона, - Поттер, моргнув несколько раз, наконец, сфокусировал взгляд на девушке.

- Ну, и напугал же ты нас, дружище! – выдохнул Уизли, моментально забыв все обиды.

- Рон? Привет! Чем напугал? – непонимающе смотрел на друзей бесстрашный победитель Волдеморта.

Попытавшись подняться, Гарри ощутил ноющую боль в затылке и, машинально схватившись за больное место рукой, почувствовал на ладони липкую влагу.

- Черт! – выругался он, рассматривая окрашенную кровью ладонь. – Что произошло? И вообще, где мы?

- Вообще-то, - тихо проговорила Гермиона, - это мы тебя хотели спросить, почему ты здесь и что случилось?

- Не знаю, - растерянно проговорил гриффиндорец и нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить последние события.

- Гарри, - Гермиона протянула руку к лицу Поттера и подобрала пальцем с подбородка друга темную густую каплю, - что ты пил?

- Не знаю... – пробормотал юноша, - А что это? – взглядом он указал на палец девушки.

- Думаю, какое-то зелье... – задумчиво произнесла подруга. - Рон, - обратилась она к другу, - надо отвести его к мадам Помфри.

**~oOo~**

По запутанным коридорам школы они шли молча и медленно. Каждый шаг отдавался в голове Гарри звоном множества маленьких колокольчиков и россыпью разноцветных искр. Пару раз Герой Магической Британии терял сознание, что вынудило Гермиону использовать Левикорпус.

Едва они подошли к Больничному крылу, как навстречу им вышла Элиза Мэйкклин. Увидев еле стоявшего на ногах бледного Поттера, которого Рон поддерживал за плечи, целительница велела уложить его на кровать, сама же, достав палочку, принялась накладывать на Гарри диагностические чары.

- Элиза, - едва слышно проговорила Гермиона, чтобы не нарушать тишины больничной комнаты, - он пил какое-то зелье. Он не помнит.

- Вижу, - так же тихо ответила колдунья, - экстракт Зелья Забывчивости_**1**_ , смешанный с Зельем Запутывания_**2**_ , ну, и небольшое сотрясение. Нужно срочно готовить противоядие, - Элиза достала из кармана накрахмаленного фартука блокнот и принялась что-то записывать, водя по пергаментам палочкой. – В зелье изменена вторичная структура_**3**_ и добавлен компонент личности_**4**_ , - задумчиво произнесла целительница, - самое большее, что у нас есть – это три часа, потом процесс будет необратим.

- Тебе нужна помощь? – Гермиона с ужасом смотрела то на бледного Гарри, то на Элизу.

Думаю, да. Идем, - колдунья указала девушке на дверь больничной лаборатории. – Мистер Уизли, я бы хотела попросить Вас посидеть с мистером Поттером, и если то-то случится – обязательно сообщите нам, - Рон кивнул и, пододвинув стул к кровати Гарри, сел, пристально смотря на друга.

**~oOo~**

Оказавшись в лаборатории, Элиза сразу же направилась к шкафчикам с ингредиентами. Спустя несколько минут, на столе, возле котла, красовалось множество старых обшарпанных пузырьков, склянок, коробочек и изящных фиалов.

- Надо растереть цветок папоротника, - целительница протянула Гермионе небольшую фарфоровую ступку, - а потом любисток и чихотную траву, а я пока займусь основой, - и, взяв чистый фиал, она вышла из лаборатории.

- Мисс Мэйкклин, - краснея, гриффиндорка смущенно посмотрела на колдунью, когда та вернулась, - а как Вы узнали, что это были за зелья?

- Диагностические чары, - произнесла целительница, не отвлекаясь от котла, - к тому я дипломированный зельевар.

- Зельевар? – удивилась Гермиона. – А почему Вы тогда работаете здесь?

- Мне нравится быть целителем, - пожала плечами девушка, - а знания зельеварения тут очень помогают, - улыбнулась она, выливая в котел бурую жидкость из принесенного фиала. – Это кровь Гарри, - прокомментировала она, заметив удивленно раскрытые глаза гриффиндорской старосты, - она нужна для основы.

Добавив в основу измельченные Гермионой ингредиенты, Элиза помешала содержимое и убавила огонь под котлом до самого минимума. 

- Так, - задумчиво произнесла колдунья, - пока я буду готовить следующие компоненты, ты сможешь сварить Зелье, обостряющее остроумие**5** ? – она обратилась к своей так называемой помощнице. - Оно будет необходимо для восстановления памяти.

- Думаю, да, - ответила Гермиона и направилась к шкафу с котлами.

- За главную основу возьми воду, а за вторую – настойку полыни _**6**_, - посоветовала целительница, отмеряя нужную порцию Элевонской настойки**7** .

Через два часа на столе уже стояли два фиала, наполненные специальными зельями. Гермиона, отложив ложку, которой переливала зелье в сосуд, устало опустилась на скамью. Призвав из шкафа два стакана и наполнив их водой заклинанием, Элиза добавила туда по две капли Бодрящего зелья.

- Вот, выпей, - протянула она один стакан Гермионе. - Поппи сегодня вернется из Мунго, но только к вечеру. Могу я попросить тебя мне помочь?

- Конечно! – гриффиндорка закивала головой, выпив тонизирующий напиток.

- Тогда идем, у нас еще много работы, - и они вышли в больничную комнату.

**~oOo~**

Поттер лежал неподвижно и, казалось, спал. Когда девушки вошли в комнату, Рон порывисто поднялся со стула.

- У вас получилось? – с надеждой спросил юноша.

Гермиона лишь кивнула, а Элиза тихо спросила:

- Он приходил в себя?

- Нет, - ответил Уизли, - он так тихо дышит… мне даже показалось, что он … умер… - Рон устало опустился на стул.

- Мистер Уизли, Вам нужно отдохнуть. Возвращайтесь в Гриффиндорскую башню, а мисс Грэйнджер согласилась мне помочь, - целительница уловила вопросительный взгляд Рона на подругу, которая направилась к Поттеру.

- Иди, Рон, и не напридумывай себе опять всяческих небылиц! Утром я все тебе расскажу, - Гермиона подошла к Уизли, тихонько сжала его ладонь и, улыбнувшись, прошептала: «До завтра».

Когда Рональд ушел, Элиза осторожно повернула голову Поттера и в очередной раз обработала его затылок Прочищающим зельем _**8**_. Затем, наложив на рану заживляющее заклинание, она по капелькам влила в чуть приоткрытый рот юноши ложку сложносоставного противоядия.

- Теперь нужно наблюдать за ним, - сказала целительница Гермионе, - как только он начнет приходить в себя, нужно давать зелье по пять капель каждые семь минут, - и она поставила на прикроватный столик фиал с зельем и песочные часы, - а мне нужно проверить состояние мистера Малфоя.

Проводив взглядом удаляющуюся колдунью, Гермиона напряженно всмотрелась в лицо друга, в надежде увидеть какие-либо положительные изменения. Однако, вместо ожидаемого, Гарри еще больше побледнел. Гермиона машинально приложила дрожавшую ладонь к его сердцу. Слабый, редкий стук был еле уловим.

Вдруг мимо нее с испуганным выражением на лице пробежала Элиза. Забежав в больничную лабораторию, она схватила большой ящик, в котором брякали стеклянные флаконы с зельями.

- Элиза, Гар… Что случилось? – испуганная Гермиона поднялась со стула.

- Ма… - запыхавшимся голосом ответила целительница, - Малфой… у него … опять остановилось … дыхание… - донеслось до Гермионы уже от кровати Драко.

- Не может быть! – Гермиона стояла в оцепенении, словно на нее наложили сильнейший Петрификус Тоталус, и только губы беззвучно шептали: «Не может быть, не может…».

Повернувшись к лежащему без сознания другу, она прошептала:

- Ну же, Гарри, ты не можешь так поступить после всего, что ты уже сделал для него! Соберись, прошу тебя! Гарри! Гарри! – и девушка положила ладонь на бледную щеку Поттера.

Тут же по лицу гриффиндорца пробежала слабая судорога, и он с тихим стоном повернул голову на бок.

- Ты сможешь, я знаю! – прошептала девушка, поднося к губам юноши ложку с противоядием и ощущая потоки магии, исходящие от него.

- Мисс Мэйкклин, - чуть повысив голос, чтобы целительница услышала её, сказала Гермиона, - Гарри приходит в себя.

- Замечательно! – послышался радостный ответ, моментально сменившийся на потрясенное восклицание: «Невероятно!»

- Элиза… - осторожно спросила Гермиона, - что произошло?

- Невероятно! – вновь воскликнула целительница.

Не совсем понимая, что так поразило колдунью, девушка подошла к ней и застыла от удивления. Драко Малфой, бледный и худой, лежал на кровати и шумно дышал, окутанный нежным золотым свечением. Разноцветные потоки магии, тянущиеся от кровати Поттера, врывались в блестящее облако, делая его еще ярче. Гермиона протянула руку, пытаясь потрогать волшебные нити, но невидимая сила оттолкнула её, как будто возмущенно осыпав сияющими искорками.

- Невероятно! – вторя Элизе, прошептала гриффиндорская староста.

- Что связывает этих двоих, Гермиона? – потрясенно спросила целительница.

- Возможно, это знают только они, - тихо ответила девушка, мысленно улыбаясь своей догадке.

_**Примечания:**_

**1** **Зелье Забывчивости** - заставляет выпившего забыть некоторые события. Аналог заклинания Стирания памяти. Имеет ряд побочных эффектов. Ингредиенты: ложечная трава, любисток, чихотная трава, сок мака, валериана.

**2** **Зелье Запутывания** - Создаёт эффект растерянности. Ингредиенты: тысячелистник, трава цинги, Levisticum officinale(латинское название зонтичного, родственника моркови).

**3 Вторичная структура зелья** - Концентратом для второй основы является тинктура, которая может быть на спирту, на подогретой воде или же отвар.

**4 Компонент личности** - Компонентом личности может быть волос, ноготь, кусочек кожи, кровь человека.

**5****Зелье, обостряющее остроумие** - помогает человеку мыслить более ясно. Ингредиенты: толчёные скарабеи, порезанные корешки имбиря, желчь броненосца.

**6 Настойка полыни** - является соединителем ингредиентов зелий и обладает свойствами антидота. Ингредиенты: полынь, спирт, масло подсолнуха.

**7 Элевонская настойка** - обладает восстанавливающим эффектом. Ингредиенты: 27 видов трав, кровь быка.

**8 Прочищающее раны зелье** – лечебное зелье, которым дезинфицируют порезы и другие открытые раны. Ингредиенты: сок буботубера, иглы дикобраза, шерсть нюхлера, кровь саламандры.


	11. Chapter 11

Глава 11.

Рон сидел на полу перед камином в гриффиндорской гостиной и теребил в руках загадочный сверток. Рыжего гриффиндорца распирало нешуточное любопытство, как ЭТО могло оказаться в кармане мантии его лучшего друга, на которого он все же еще немного обижался.

Так запаковывали товар только в одном месте Лондона - в лавке «Горбин и Бэркс» в Лютном переулке. Рон знал это совершенно точно, потому что два года назад, выпив оборотного зелья вместе с Джорджем и Фредом, они купили там ингредиент, очень необходимый для очередной вредилки Братьев Уизли. Порошок чешуи с хвоста черноглазой русалки тогда завернули точно в такую же бумагу.

«Мерлинова борода!», - думал Рон, - «И что ему понадобилось в этом жутком месте? А, главное, для чего?». Еще раз оглядев сверток, Уизли решился и, развязав тонкую бечевку, развернул бумагу. Взору предстали два стеклянных пузырька. «Pulvis unguium dracontis nigrum»**1** и «Sanguis dracontis nigrum»**2** , - прочитал юноша на кольеретках**3**. «Мерлин-наставник!», - выругался рыжий гриффиндорец, - «Это же темномагические компоненты! Зачем они понадобились Гарри?».

Кое-как завернув пузырьки обратно в бумагу, Рон спрятал сверток в карман мантии. Что-то подсказывало ему, что Гермиона сможет дать ответы на все его вопросы. Тяжело вздохнув, представляя различные варианты того, что может услышать, юноша устроился на диване в гостиной в ожидании подруги.

**~oOo~**

В Больничном крыле было тихо. Сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы пробивался красный луч заходящего солнца, окрашивая стены в мягкий рыжий цвет. Приоткрытое в дальнем углу палаты окно впускало в помещение ноябрьский воздух, сочетавший в себе легкий морозец и запах сырой осенней листвы. Друг напротив друга, отгороженные лишь ширмой, лежали Драко Малфой и Гарри Поттер.

На первый взгляд казалось, их ничего не связывает, кроме многолетней вражды, обоюдной ненависти и какого-то странного стечения обстоятельств, приведшего обоих сюда. Однако стоило подойти ближе, как взору открывалась странная картина. Золотистые волны магии, исходящие от Поттера, проникали сквозь ткань ширмы и, переплетаясь со слабыми серебристыми магическими потоками Малфоя, окутывали Драко, словно золотой сверкающий кокон. Поттер же лежал, словно укутанный, в слабое серебристое свечение.

В специальной комнате для персонала сидели трое. Усталым взглядом гриффиндорская староста смотрела в чашку с ароматным успокаивающим чаем, как будто пытаясь разгадать будущее по чаинкам. Элиза сидела напротив, подперев подбородок рукой, и задумчиво смотрела на заходящее солнце. У шкафчика с зельями хлопотала вернувшаяся из госпиталя Святого Мунго мадам Помфри.

- Спасибо, что помогла Элизе, - повернувшись к девушкам, она поблагодарила Гермиону, - вижу, что день у вас был непростой.

- Да, - подтвердила Элиза, - если бы не мисс Грэйнджер и мистер Уизли, не знаю, что бы я делала.

- Гермиона, - Помфри заботливо передала девушке фиал, - это Сонное зелье **4**, нужно принять три капли. Оно поможет тебе отдохнуть. Да, - спохватилась целительница, - директору я уже все рассказала. Профессор МакГонагалл освободила тебя от занятий и на завтра.

- Спасибо, мадам Помфри, чай был превосходным, - уставшим голосом ответила Гермиона и поставила пустую чашку на стол, - я, пожалуй, пойду. Рон, наверное, уже волнуется.

- О! Конечно! Передай ему огромное спасибо, Миона. Пойдем, я провожу тебя, - Элиза тоже встала из-за стола.

- До свидания, мадам Помфри, - Гермиона кивнула целительнице, получив в ответ теплую улыбку.

Взглянув на спящего друга, Гермиона шепнула уже у дверей:

Элиза, дай мне знать, когда Гарри проснется. Мне очень нужно с ним поговорить, - и, услышав в ответ тихое «Конечно», гриффиндорская староста вышла из Больничного крыла.

**~oOo~**

POV Драко

Казалось, тропинка, ведущая к школе, никогда не кончится. Драко уже с закрытыми глазами мог точно сказать, что сейчас справа лежит огромный булыжник, слева красуется куст с мелкими ярко-желтыми цветочками, а через три шага будет небольшая лужица прямо посередине узкой дорожки. Уже неоднократно юношу посещала мысль, что он, возможно, ходит кругами, если бы школа, видневшаяся неподалеку, не была всегда впереди.

А еще его не покидало странное ощущение, что «этот-противный-выскочка-Поттер» постоянно находится рядом. И если протянуть в сторону руку, то обязательно можно будет на него наткнуться. Только, сколько бы Драко не размахивал руками по сторонам, никакого Поттера тут не было. И этот факт почему-то немного расстраивал.

Малфой сидел на том самом огромном булыжнике и размышлял: «Интересно, сколько я тут уже хожу?». Время растеклось в неопределимое понятие. Часы, подаренные отцом на очередной день рождения, остановились и никак не хотели работать. Даже чувство голода он не испытывал. «Что же это за место такое?», - рисуя на тропинке замысловатые узоры отломанной веткой, думаю юноша.

Решив вновь попытать счастья добраться до школы, он поднялся и, наклонившись, чтобы отряхнуть от дорожной пыли брюки, увидел выведенную на тропинке надпись «Поттер». Ошеломленно переводя взгляд с написанного слова на ветку в своей руке, Драко с негодованием растер буквы носком ботинка. Но секунду спустя, он уже вновь, глупо улыбаясь, выводил заветное слово на дорожной пыли.

Вдруг Малфою показалось, будто бы вседа-наблюдающий-за-ним-Поттер исчез. Стало непривычно холодно и одиноко. Драко провел руками, пытаясь поймать знакомую вибрацию воздуха, но так ничего и не уловил. Внезапно стало трудно дышать. Резко поднявшись с камня, он побежал вперед, будто пытаясь догнать что-то ускользающее от него, что-то невероятно дорогое. С каждой минутой дышать становилось все труднее, но он бежал и бежал, утешая себя надеждой найти, поймать это что-то и не отпускать больше никогда.

Выбившись из сил, юноша остановился. Казалось, что кто-то запустил в него Инкарцеро - горло сдавливало невидимыми путами. Пытаясь сорвать их, Драко чувствовал, как тело становится невероятно тяжелым, множество искр рассыпается перед глазами, в ушах звенит тысяча колокольчиков. Проваливаясь в затягивающую темноту, Малфой сожалел лишь об одном – он так и не нашел Поттера.

Очнулся Драко на земле, возле большого булыжника. Тело казалось невесомым, пальцы покалывало от чужой магии, а все вокруг было словно пропитано теплом и любовью. Таким знакомым теплом. Малфой провел рукой в воздухе, и тут потревоженные потоки магии вспыхнули золотым свечением и рассыпались миллионами искр, заполняя пространство мелодичным перезвоном. «Поттер, ты меня сам нашел», - улыбнулся Драко. И не презрительно-холодным подобием улыбки, а самой настоящей счастливой улыбкой, отчего на щеках появились две очаровательные ямочки.

**~oOo~**

Вопреки обыкновению, в гостиной Гриффиндора было тихо, лишь потрескивал огонь в камине. Направившись в сторону спален девочек, Гермиона вдруг услышала тихое сопение. Обернувшись на звук, она увидела Рона. Уютно устроившись на диване, юноша спал, уткнувшись носом в маленькую подушку. Девушка подошла к другу и, присев на краешек оттоманки**5**, ласково погладила его по рыжим, спутанным волосам.

- Рон, - она тихо позвала его.

Юноша глубоко вздохнул, нехотя потянулся, охнув от неприятного ощущения затекших мышц, и, наконец, открыл глаза.

- Гермиона? Уффф, наконец-то! – взяв подругу за руку и нежно поглаживая тонкие, изящные пальчики, рыжий гриффиндорец говорил, не останавливаясь. - Я уж было подумал, что ты там и ночевать останешься. Я заходил днем в Больничное крыло, но мисс Мэйкклин не пустила меня, сказав, что с Гарри всё в порядке, а ты пока занята. Расскажи, как он?

- В порядке, - успокоила друга Гермиона, - лучше ты расскажи, как сегодня день прошел? Надеюсь, никаких происшествий? – выжидающе смотрела на друга гриффиндорская староста.

- Нет, - успокоил её Уизли, - всё хорошо, не переживай. Только Брайан Мэтман опять повздорил с Грэгом Тоди, ох

уж эти чертовы слизеринцы, но мы вовремя подоспели, никто из преподавателей не заметил.

- Опять первокурсники! – недовольно проворчала девушка. – Завтра обязательно сделаю Брайану выговор! Ну,

ладно, уже поздно, Рон, иди спать, - и она наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать жениха.

- Гермиона, - взгляд Уизли был серьезным, - мне нужно поговорить с тобой об одной вещи...

- Что случилось? – девушка невольно поежилась, ощутив перемену настроения друга.

- Объясни мне, - юноша достал из кармана мантии сверток, - что это такое?

- Кровь и тертый коготь черного дракона, - ответила Гермиона, развернув бумагу и прочитав названия на кольеретках, - что тут непонятного? Но ...

- Я и сам в состоянии прочитать названия! – грубо перебил её Рон. - Я спрашиваю, зачем это понадобилось Гарри?

- С чего ты взял, что это нужно именно Гарри? – удивилась девушка.

- Это выпало из кармана его мантии в Больничном крыле, – жесткий тон Уизли уже грозился сорваться на крик. – Кроме нас там никого не было! Или, может, это твое, Гермиона? – голубые глаза Рона метали молнии.

- Рон... – такого поворота событий девушка не ожидала, - Я...

- Ты хоть представляешь себе, что это за ингредиенты, Миона? После всего, что с нами случилось за последние семь лет... – юноша встал с оттоманки и принялся нервно расхаживать перед камином. – Я поверить не могу, что вы... – он запнулся и посмотрел на подругу тяжелым взглядом, - что ты допустила, ты знала и не помешала! Ты, Гермиона! Ты!

- Рон... – прошептала девушка, еле сдерживая слезы, - это ... это для зелья...

- Какого зелья? – Уизли остановился перед ней и, приподняв за подбородок ее лицо, посмотрел в глаза. – Повторяю, какого зелья? Во что еще вы оба вляпались?

- Рональд Билиус Уизли, - собрав всю храбрость в кулак, Гермиона отвела его руку от своего лица и твердо произнесла: - Не смей. Так. Со мной. Разговаривать!

Рон, растерявшись от мгновенно изменившегося поведения подруги, растерянно стоял и разводил руками.

- Сядь, - Гермиона встала, указав ему рукой на оттоманку. – Прежде, чем рассказать тебе все, что считаю необходимым, мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты дал мне слово выслушать меня до конца и спокойно, - сказала девушка, сделав особое ударение на последних словах.

Уизли послушно сел на диванчик и, кивнув в знак согласия, приготовился слушать.

- Надеюсь, мне не придется накладывать на тебя Силенцио? – вопросительно приподняв брови, уточнила девушка. Ответом было лишь отрицательное мотание головой. – Отлично. Итак, ты помнишь, что месяц назад Малфой оказался в Больничном крыле? – Рон кивнул. – Так вот, в том, что с ним случилось, Гарри винит себя. ... Рон! – предостерегающе повысила голос Гермиона на уже открывшего было рот друга, - ты обещал. Да, себя, потому что он мог предотвратить то, что случилось. Дело в том, что Малфой перед этим пытался отравиться, и Гарри помешал ему. Драко взял с Гарри обещание молчать о случившемся. Гарри считает, что обязан помочь Малфою. Он рассказал мне об этом. Целый месяц мы с ним искали способ, перерыли почти всю библиотеку...

- Так вот, почему вы постоянно сидели там даже в выходные, - протянул Рон, но тут же вспомнив о своем обещании, приложив ладонь к губам.

- Да, - подтвердила его догадку Гермиона, - мы уже были в отчаянии, когда случайно нашли старинные фолианты с нужной нам информацией. Мы должны провести обряд, используя специальные заклинания и зелья. Мы достали все ингредиенты, кроме этих двух. И тогда Гарри отправился в Лютный переулок, - закончила рассказ девушка.

- Но, Гермиона, это же темномагические компоненты, - осторожно произнес юноша. Подруга только кивнула в ответ. – Это значит, что вы собираетесь проводить Темномагический ритуал? – опять кивок в ответ. – Да вы с ума сошли оба?

- Рон, это единственная возможность помочь Драко... – прошептала девушка.

- Великая Моргана! Образумь этих несчастных! – воздел руки к небу Уизли. – Сдался вам этот слизеринский Хорек! Надо срочно поговорить с Гарри и убедить его не соваться во все это. Достаточно с нас Темной магии за все эти годы! – восклицал рыжий гриффиндорец.

- Он не отступит, Рон, - Гермиона посмотрела на него, - Малфою может помочь только любящий его человек...

- Ты хочешь сказать... – ошарашено смотрел на подругу юноша, - все-таки... Да? – девушка смущенно кивнула.

- Мерлин! Он точно сошел с ума! Нет, нет, наверное, на него Империо наложили! Гермиона, пойдем, - он схватил девушку за руку и потащил к выходу из гостиной, - нужно срочно предупредить мадам Помфри! Пусть проверит его на заклинания подчинения.

- Рон! Отпусти, мне больно, идиот! – Гермиона ударила друга по спине, пытаясь высвободить свою руку из крепкой хватки Уизли, - да остановись же, наконец! Не надо ничего проверять, Рон, это его выбор. Просто прими его.

- Ты понимаешь, что говоришь, Гермиона? – юноша остановился и гневно окинул взглядом подругу, но ее ладонь из своей все же выпустил. – Ты думаешь, я поверю, что он добровольно втрескался в этого мерзкого Волдемортова прихвостня? Да я сейчас самолично пущу в гадкого Хорька Авадой, – резко повернувшись, Рон взялся за ручку входной двери, - Гарри это переживет как-нибудь!

- А ну стой, иначе я уложу тебя Ступефаем! – Гермиона направила на друга палочку. Юноша остановился и, не веря своим ушам, медленно повернулся к ней. Девушка подошла к нему и, схватив за ворот рубашки, ядовито произнесла:

- Значит, ты не хочешь признать, что Гарри может любить Малфоя действительно по-настоящему? Значит, тебе противно осознавать, что он просто не такой, как тебе хотелось бы думать? Может быть ты ревнуешь друга к чему-то новому в его жизни? Или тебе опять обидно за Джинни, которая, смею тебе напомнить, уже достаточно взрослая, чтобы самой решать с кем ей строить отношения? А может быть, ты просто завидуешь Гарри? Завидуешь его смелости, тогда как тебя, вместо того, чтобы просто сказать, что любишь меня, хватало все эти годы лишь на ехидные шуточки, обжимания с другими в попытках досадить мне и просто игнорировать, если тебе что-то не нравилось? Даже наш первый поцелуй был по моей инициативе! Если бы я не решилась тогда сама, то сейчас ничего между нами не было бы! Ну, так что, Рон, почему тебя так разозлил выбор твоего лучшего друга? – и, презрительно усмехнувшись, Гермиона оттолкнула его.

Больно ударившись спиной о стену, Рон присел на корточки и, зажав голову руками, растеряно шептал:

- Я не знаю... Это так странно... Так не правильно... Так не должно быть... Я не понимаю...

- Не стоит считать правильным лишь то, на что способен только сам! – гневно сказала девушка, незаметно смахивая с глаз слезы. – А если бы мне угрожала такая опасность, Рон, неужели бы ты не поступил так же, как Гарри? Неужели ты бы спокойно смотрел, как я умираю?

- Что ты такое говоришь? – Уизли возмущенно смотрел на нее. – Я бы сам предпочел умереть, лишь бы спасти тебя, ты же знаешь. Но ведь это же Малфой, Гермиона, Малфой!

- Тогда не будь таким эгоистом, Рональд! Гарри твой друг, твой Лучший друг. И он заслуживает счастья, пусть даже такого слизеринского, - и, захватив с оттоманки сверток с ингредиентами, девушка ушла в свою спальню.

- Моргана трижды упомянутая, мир сошел с ума! - покачивая головой, шептал рыжий гриффиндорец. – Я, наверное, сплю, - пытался он убедить сам себя и, для верности, ущипнул руку, - ой, черт, больно!

Поднявшись, юноша побрел в спальню, думая, сколько всего нужно будет обдумать и разобрать по полочкам.

**Примечания:**  
**1** **«Pulvis unguium dracontis nigrum»** - Порошок когтя черного дракона

**2** **«Sanguis dracontis nigrum»**- Кровь черного дракона

**3** **«Кольеретка»**- дополнительная этикетка, наклеиваемая не на цилиндрическую основную часть бутылок, а на их горлышко или, вернее, "плечики".

**4** **Сонное зелье** - погружает не в очень глубокий, целебный сон. Ингредиенты: корень валерианы, сок мака, листья дуба.

**5** - **Оттоманка** - мягкий диван, не имеющий спинки и подлокотников.


	12. Chapter 12

**Глава 12**

Следующим утром вся школа гудела, словно огромный улей. Из уст в уста передавалась важная новость – на Гарри Поттера было совершено нападение, и теперь он лежит в Больничном крыле с тяжелейшими травмами, полностью потеряв память. Версий о причинах нападения и самих нападавших было так много, и каждая была настолько правдоподобной, что даже нашлись смельчаки, принимающие ставки, какая версия действительно верна.

Обсуждалась и ссора Поттера с его лучшим другом Рональдом Уизли из-за старосты Гриффиндора всезнайки Грэйнджер, и месть от неразделенной любви какой-нибудь тайной поклонницы, при этом длинного пергамента не хватило, чтобы вспомнить всех тайно влюбленных в Мальчика-который-победил-Волдеморта. Кто-то предположил, что Поттер променял свою невесту Уизли на другую, и Джинни, тайно вернувшись из Германии, таким образом отомстила бывшему жениху. Не забыли припомнить угрозы слизеринцев свести счеты с выскочкой-Поттером из-за их старосты Малфоя. Даже предполагали, что в школу тайно проникли непойманые Пожиратели и отомстили за смерть Темного Лорда. И с каждым часом версий становилось все больше и больше.

Гермиона спустилась в гостиную под любопытные взгляды сокурсников, которые, если и хотели узнать истинную правду, то боялись попасть под горячую руку строгой старосты.. Она же, не дожидаясь завтрака и повсюду сопровождаемая тихими перешептываниями и язвительными смешками встречающихся по дороге студентов, отправилась в Больничное крыло навестить друга.

- Привет, Гарри! – Гермиона, радостно улыбаясь, подошла к юноше и обняла его.

- Не прикасайся ко мне, Грэйнджер! – оттолкнул ее Поттер и направил на девушку палочку.

- Гарри, что случилось? – она испуганно смотрела на друга, не понимая причины его странного поведения.

- Успокойтесь, мистер Поттер, - к ним подошла Элиза и протянула Гарри стакан с зельем, - выпейте это.

Юноша послушно проглотил содержимое стакана и лег на кровать, продолжая сжимать в руках волшебную палочку и бросая на подругу злобные взгляды.

- Мисс Грэйнджер, - целительница обратилась к стоящей рядом девушке, - я бы хотела с Вами поговорить, Вы позволите? - и она указала рукой на кабинет персонала. Гермиона пошла за колдуньей.

Войдя в просторное помещение, она села на стул и, закрыв лицо руками, дала волю слезам. Элиза не мешала, понимая, что всегда уверенной в себе старосте Гриффиндора сейчас было просто необходимо выпустить наружу сдерживаемые эмоции. Минут через двадцать, когда буря внутри улеглась, а острые чувства обиды и несправедливости немного притупились, Гермиона вытерла слезы и, благодарно приняв от целительницы чашку ароматного успокоительного чая, наконец, спросила:

- Мисс Мэйкклин, что случилось с Гарри? Почему он так странно себя ведет? Он забыл практически всё?

- В том то и дело, Гермиона, что он вспомнил случившееся с ним позапрошлой ночью, - ответила целительница.

- Но тогда я совсем не понимаю... – растерянно пробормотала девушка.

- Гермиона, он сказал, что это ты напоила его зельем ночью, сказав, что ранее на него кто-то напал. Он считает, что это были вы с мистером Уизли.

- Но это неправда! – воскликнула Гермиона. – Я и Рон, мы... – ей не хотелось посвящать Элизу в свои отношения с Роном. – У нас было дежурство, мы обходили коридоры, и в одном из них нашли Гарри. Он был без сознания, и я применила к нему Энервейт. А потом мы привели его сюда.

- Я тоже была удивлена его заявлением, - Элиза поставила на поднос несколько фиалов с зельями, - немного нелогично с вашей стороны было тогда вести его в Больничное крыло, если вы хотели бы стереть ему память, но пока переубедить мистера Поттера у меня не получилось.

- Элиза, могу я сейчас пойти к нему? – спросила девушка, зная, пожалуй, единственный способ доказать Гарри свою правоту.

- Думаю, да, - ответила целительница, - я дала ему успокоительного зелья. Надеюсь, он выслушает тебя. Удачи!

- Спасибо, - прошептала Гермиона и решительными шагами направилась в палату.

**~oOo~**

Гарри лежал на кровати и смотрел на муху, ползающую по потолку. Она хаотично перемещалась в разные стороны, будто бы стояла на перекрестке дорог и пыталась выбрать наиболее верный и безопасный путь. «Совсем, как я...», - тяжело вздохнув, подумал юноша. С тех пор, как восстановившаяся память подбросила ему воспоминание прошедшей ночи, он не находил себе места.

Так паршиво он себя не чувствовал со времен решающей битвы с Волдемортом. Правда тогда ледяной глыбой в сердце поселились горечь и тоска по безвозвратно потерянным близким людям. Сейчас же душу разрывало непонимание. «Семь лет», - думал юноша, - «семь лет рука об руку во всех передрягах, рискуя жизнью, игнорируя запреты, нарушая правила... И вот теперь, когда их поддержка, возможно, нужнее всего... Нет, нет, они не могли, не могли!» - он отчаянно завертел головой и охнул от боли и напомнившей о себе ссадине на затылке.

«А может, они сделали это из-за Драко?» - мелькнула в голове шальная мысль. «Рон никогда не простит меня за Джинни... А Гермиона... Но ведь она сама предложила помочь... Тогда почему? Мерлин, почему они так поступили со мной? Не могу... не могу поверить. И не верить... тоже не могу», - застонал от обиды Гарри, увидев услужливо подброшенное памятью видение россыпи каштановых волос и чуть улыбающегося лица подруги. «... Ободряющее зелье...», - всплыло очередное воспоминание, - «пей, а потом мы отведем тебя к мадам Помфри. Пей же!»

- Предатели! – сжав кулаки, Поттер с силой ударил ими по стене, в надежде физической болью заглушить душевную. Но легче не стало.

**~oOo~**

Подойдя к кровати друга, Гермиона положила свою палочку на столик и встала, скрестив на груди руки.

- Гарри Джеймс Поттер, - строго произнесла девушка, - я совершенно не понимаю, чем ты руководствовался, обвиняя меня в том, что случилось с тобой позавчера, но мне хотелось бы убедить тебя в обратном.

- Я может быть и не такой умный, как ты, Гермиона, но пока еще не слепой и не глухой! – огрызнулся Поттер. – И я не нуждаюсь в твоих объяснениях, и так всё ясно.

- Что тебе ясно, Гарри? Что? Вот моя палочка, - она указала на прикроватный столик, - можешь проверить ее Приоре Инкантатем.

- Не буду я ничего проверять, - юноша демонстративно отвернулся к стене, глотая противный комок обиды, предательски подступивший к горлу, - уйди, Грэйнджер.

- Ну уж нет, - эмоции Гермионы готовы были взорваться, подобно бладжеру, уничтоженному ей на квиддичном поле еще на втором курсе, - ты выслушаешь меня, чего бы мне это ни стоило! – она схватила юношу за плечо и развернула к себе лицом. – Мне нечего скрывать, Гарри, ты можешь воспользоваться легиллименцией, - и она открыто посмотрела на него.

Сомнения, которые внесла девушка своими словами, заставили Поттера задуматься. Может, она действительно говорит правду? Юноша не был уверен в правильности своего поступка, но и смириться с предательством самых близких друзей он тоже не смог бы. Заглушая зов совести и призывая в памяти все навыки легиллименции, которым успел научиться у профессора Снейпа, он осторожно проник в сознание Гермионы.

Картинки замелькали в обратном порядке с такой быстротой, что на мгновение закружилась голова. «Вот Гермиона в гостиной Гриффиндора, спрашивает про Рона. Вот, схватив Рона за воротник, что-то язвительно ему доказывает». Прислушавшись на миг к разговору, Гарри покраснел – девушка оправдывала его поступок перед женихом... «Так, значит Рон уже знает. Вот больничное крыло, Гермиона поит меня зельями. Стоп... Что это? Магические потоки, Драко, он сам... Нет, не то, раньше. Вот Гермиона и Рон ведут меня по коридорам школы, нет, еще раньше... Вот они целуются...». Гарри вновь покраснел, - «свет палочки и... О! Вот и я ... Укрытый мантией, на полу?». «Энервейт!», - слышит Гарри голос подруги, - «Все, как она говорила. Мерлин, какой же я придурок!», - он тихонько выскользнул из сознания девушки и, краснея, произнес:

- Прости, Миона, я не должен был сомневаться в твоей дружбе!

- Ну, как-то же надо было доказать тебе, что ты не прав, - устало ответила девушка, сев на краешек кровати. Все-таки легиллименция отнимала много сил.

- Все равно, я - идиот! – тяжело вздохнув, сказал юноша. – Но тогда кто это мог быть?

- Да кто угодно! – воскликнула гриффиндорка. – Например, оборотное зелье, знаешь ли, творит чудеса!

**~oOo~**

Вернувшись в Большой зал как раз к завтраку, Гермиона села на свое место, уловив на себе растерянно-виноватый взгляд Рона. Демонстративно фыркнув и игнорируя косые взгляды однокурсников за столом, она завязала беседу с Симусом Финниганом, отвечая на его вопросы о самочувствии Гарри.

Закончив завтрак, девушка поднялась со скамьи и направилась к выходу.

- Гермиона, - Уизли догнал её у дверей, - я хотел извиниться...

- Неужели? – усмехнулась она.

- Я идиот, Гермиона, прости меня, - краснея и переминаясь с ноги на ногу, тихо сказал юноша. – Ты... Я... В общем, я тебя люблю и не хочу ссориться по пустякам... – Рон покраснел еще сильнее.

- Рада, что теперь ты называешь это пустяками, - улыбнулась Гермиона и протянула другу руку, - ладно, мир.

- Как там Гарри? - Рон робко взял подругу за руку. - Ты слышала последние сплетни? Все как с ума посходили – такое напридумывали, Мерлин и Моргана!

- Большей чуши я не слышала, - засмеялась девушка. – У Гарри все нормально, уже практически все вспомнил.

- Отлично, - обрадовано произнес юноша, - зайдем к нему вечером?

- Обязательно, - улыбнулась Гермиона.

- Я хотел спросить... – Рон остановился и посмотрел подруге в глаза, - ... если тебе... если вам понадобится помощь в ... ну ты понимаешь, в чем, - он, покраснев, потупил взгляд, - я буду рад оказаться полезным.

- Спасибо, Рон, - девушка обняла его, - мне как раз нужен помощник для одного очень важного дела.

**~oOo~**

Уютную небольшую комнату окутывал мягкий свет, исходящий из нескольких больших шаров, висевших под потолком. Девушка сидела перед большим магическим зеркалом и накладывала макияж. Легко тронув губы нежно-розовым блеском, она улыбнулась от одной, только ей самой ведомой, мысли.

Взяв в руки палочку, девушка направила ее к своим волосам и принялась шептать длинное заклинание. Яркие рыжие волосы мгновенно подчинились приказу, завиваясь в мягкие кудри и сами собой укладываясь в замысловатую прическу. Наконец, когда с этой частью вечернего туалета было покончено, девушка, оглядев себя в зеркало, которое щедро расхваливало свою хозяйку, довольно прищелкнула языком.

- Тише, тише, - засмеялась она ему в ответ, - оставь немного приятных слов для платья, - и подошла к большому шкафу.

Джинни Уизли была в приподнятом настроении. Еще бы, сегодня она шла на свидание с самим Генрихом Тиссеном, ловцом команды Зоберхафта**1** , школы волшебства на юге Германии. Юноша был так настойчив в своих попытках понравиться девушке, и испробовал такое множество хитростей и уловок, что сердце юной гриффиндорки дрогнуло, напрочь забыв о скромном победителе Волдеморта, ожидающем её в Хогвартсе.

Правда неделю назад, когда Генрих только скромно поглядывал на рыжую английскую красавицу, Джинни написала Поттеру письмо, полное любви и признаний. Вот только ответ, который мисс Уизли ожидала получить чуть ли не сиюминутно, задержался и был доставлен только сегодня. С каждым днем томительного ожидания ответных признаний, обида на жениха росла, воскрешая в памяти бесчисленное количество влюбленных в прославленного Гарри Поттера девушек и разжигая в душе пожар ревности, а потом и вовсе вызвав жгучее желание отомстить признанному герою той же монетой. Отчего-то Джинни показалось, что она имеет на это полное право. Посмотрев на конверт, где знакомым почерком было выведено ее имя, она, лишь язвительно хмыкнув, отложила его в стопку с остальной пришедшей почтой.

И вот сейчас, когда девушка крутилась перед зеркалом в очередном платье, её взгляд снова упал на письмо от Поттера. Протянув было руку к конверту, она все же передумала. Ничто не должно было испортить волшебства предстоящего свидания. И Гарри ведь все равно ничего не узнает...

**~oOo~**

Рон Уизли, опасливо озираясь по сторонам и комкая в руках небольшой клочок пергамента, шел к Выручай-комнате. Сегодня утром, когда совы доставляли почту, он получил таинственное письмо.

Надо сказать, что неподписанный конверт угодил прямо в тарелку с овсянкой, усеяв склизкими брызгами традиционного завтрака как самого адресата, так и четверых рядом сидящих гриффиндорцев. Симус Финниган, вытирая завтрак Рона со своего лица, злобно шипел на Дина Томаса, который, очистив свои волосы заклинанием, от души смеялся над другом, Невилл с невозмутимым молчанием стряхивал липкие хлопья с рукава мантии, и только Гермиона, вытерев перепачканную руку белоснежным платочком, смутилась и, жутко покраснев, выскочила из-за стола.

Повозмущавшись вместе со всеми на тему невоспитанности сов, Рон распечатал анонимное послание. Внутри конверта лежал клочок пергамента. Неровно оборванный с одной стороны, будто автор сильно спешил, и совершенно пустой.

- Вот черт! – выругался заглянувший в листочек Симус. – Глупая шутка. Если узнаю, кто это сделал, не пожалею своего завтрака для его физиономии, - злобно проворчал он, вызвав новый приступ смеха у Дина.

Решив подумать, что бы значила полученная бумажная шутка, и разобраться с ее автором позже, если, конечно, вычислит затейника, Рон скомкал листок и засунул его в карман мантии. Горестно взглянув на остатки своего завтрака, он с особым усердием стал выскребать размазанную по тарелке кашу.

О таинственном письме Рон вспомнил только после Трансфигурации, когда чувство голода довольно звонко напомнило о себе. Он полез в карман мантии в надежде найти там завалявшуюся со вчерашнего вечера лакричную палочку, а вытащил лишь скомканный клочок бумаги. Пробормотав что-то о несправедливости в жизни, он развернул пергамент и чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности. На нем ровным почерком Гермионы выступали слова: «Увидимся сегодня в Выручай-комнате после занятий».

- Мерлин, - прошептал юноша, - чувствую, добром это не кончится...

Погрузившись в воспоминания, он не заметил, как подошел к месту встречи. Тяжело вздохнув, Рон открыл дверь и вошел внутрь.

**~oOo~**

- Ну, наконец-то! – воскликнула Гермиона, увидев вошедшего жениха.

- Судя по тому, каким способом ты позвала меня сюда, можно сказать, что у нас будет совсем не романтическое свидание? - нежно взяв девушку за руки, Рон посмотрел на нее с самым серьезным видом.

- Рон, - засмеялась девушка, - ты бесподобен! – однако, юноша веселья невесты не разделил, а продолжал выжидающе-напряженно смотреть на нее. - Но, как ни странно, ты прав. Сегодня мне понадобится твоя помощь.

- Что случилось? – взгляд Рона стал обеспокоенным. – Надеюсь, нам не придется идти в Запретный лес и сражаться с пауками?

- Нет, тебе всего лишь нужно отвлечь профессора МакГонагалл, - спокойно сказала девушка и, секунду помолчав, добавила: можно затеять перепалку со слизеринцами.

- Что мне надо сделать? – юноша непонимающе смотрел на невесту, от всей души надеясь, что ослышался.

- Ну, поругаться с каким-нибудь слизеринцем на глазах у профессора МакГонагалл, - невозмутимо повторила девушка, как будто Рону предстояло всего лишь съесть очередную порцию вкуснейшего рагу из флоббер-червей. – Рон, это очень нужно.

- Фáта-Моргана **2**! Гермиона, ты хоть понимаешь, о чем просишь? Да я за одни мысли об этом уже могу идти и собирать вещи!

- Рон, это очень важно для Гарри. Мы должны это сделать. Я всего лишь прошу отвлечь МакГонагалл... – девушка говорила таким тоном, будто рассказывала сто тридцать первый способ приготовления морковного пудинга.

- Скажи, для чего её нужно отвлекать?

- Мне нужно взять из её кабинета одну нужную нам с Гарри вещь, - все так же невозмутимо говорила Гермиона.

- Что это за вещь? – Рон уже начал терять терпение. – Я должен знать, ради чего из-за прихоти невесты и лучшего друга получаю редчайшую возможность быть с позором исключенным из школы!

- Эта вещь необходима , чтобы помочь Драко Малфою, - наконец, призналась Гермиона.

- Помочь... Малфою? – почти шепотом переспросил Рон. – Гермиона, я, конечно, предлагал свою помощь вам с Гарри, - как-то неуверенно забормотал юноша, - но не таким же способом... И почему именно ты должна достать эту вещь у МакГонагалл? Почему не Гарри?

- Потому, что Гарри в Больничном крыле, и у нас мало времени, чтобы ждать, пока мадам Помфри отпустит его, решив, что он поправился окончательно, - уже более раздраженно заговорила девушка. – Если ты не хочешь нам помочь, то просто так и скажи, нечего ходить вокруг да около!

- А нет другого способа отвлечь МакГонагалл? – с надеждой спросил Рон, заставляя себя не думать, какой скандал будет дома, если его исключат из школы.

- У тебя есть идеи? – вопросительно посмотрела на него Гермиона.

- Одна есть, - обреченно ответил Уизли и вздохнул.

**~oOo~**

На следующий день, как только окончилось занятие, Рон подошел к преподавательскому столу и, краснея и запинаясь, пробормотал:

- Профессор МакГонагалл, не могли бы Вы мне помочь?

- Да, мистер Уизли, в чем дело? – директор собирала письменные работы учеников в аккуратную стопку.

- Видите ли, профессор, у меня возникли некоторые трудности, когда я работал над эссе по третьему усложненному уровню трансфигурации, - смущаясь, сказал юноша, и, достав из школьной сумки скомканный пергамент, зачитал:

- «Трансфигуратор берет в руку свиток (или иной предмет) с записанным на нем трансфигурационным заклинанием так, чтобы заклинание было целиком видно (есть способы обойти этот момент)».

- И в чем Ваши трудности, юноша? – МакГонагалл удивленно смотрела на Уизли и не верила в происходящее. Рыжий гриффиндорец, как правило, спал на ее занятиях, все работы исправно списывал у своей невесты, да и с практическими занятиями у него явно были проблемы. И вдруг такое рвение, да еще и в не самом легком разделе данной науки.

- Меня интересуют как раз вот эти способы, чтобы не использовать каждый раз списки с транф... тарс... тра-н-с-фи-гу-ра-ционным заклинанием, - наконец выговорил юноша. – Если Вас не затруднит объяснить мне это прямо сейчас, - добавил он, покраснев.

- О! Не ожидала такого интереса от Вас, мистер Уизли. - улыбнулась директор, - Конечно, я с удовольствием объясню Вам.

Наблюдая за происходящим через полуоткрытую дверь, Гермиона довольно улыбнулась. Рону удалось отвлечь

МакГонагалл, и, похоже, надолго. Вытащив из сумки мантию-невидимку Гарри, девушка направилась к Горгулье.

**~oOo~**

Подойдя к каменной статуе, девушка негромко произнесла:

- Кошачий корень **3**, - Горгулья испуганно отскочила в сторону, пропуская Гермиону на винтовую лестницу.

Зайдя в кабинет директора, девушка сняла мантию-невидимку и, не теряя времени на поиски, воспользовалась заклинанием:

- Аccio, фамильный нож Малфоев! – холодный серебряный предмет тяжело опустился на хрупкую девичью ладонь.

Осторожно спрятав его в школьную сумку, Гермиона оглянулась, почувствовав спиной чей-то взгляд. Но в кабинете больше никого не было, только портрет Альбуса Дамблдора, украшавший стену за директорским столом. Но на нем, казалось, бывший директор мирно спал, удобно устроившись на стуле.

- У нас обязательно все получится, - обращаясь к нему, прошептала Гермиона и вышла из кабинета.

А Альбус Дамблдор едва заметно улыбнулся ей вслед, и его, даже на портрете, пронзительно-голубые глаза лукаво заблестели через очки-половинки.

**Примечания:**

**1** **Zauberhaft (нем.)**– магический, волшебный

**2** F**ata Morgana** **(итал.)** — фея Моргана, по преданию, живущая на морском дне и обманывающая путешественников призрачными видениями. Кретьен де Труа говорит о Моргане как об обладательнице больших целительских способностей. Кроме того, она обладает навыком оборотничества (отсюда фáта-моргана) и умеет летать.

**3** **Кошачий корень** – еще одно название Валерианы.


	13. Chapter 13

**Глава 13**

- Ты прекрасна, дорогая, - юноша смотрел на нее восхищенно-влюбленными глазами, забыв о небольшом подарке, который продолжал сжимать в руке. Ослепительно яркий оранжевый букет из орхидей и красного гиперикума поразительно напоминал рыжеволосую красавицу.

- Спасибо, Генрих, ты очень любезен, - Джинни улыбнулась ему очаровательнейшей улыбкой. – Это - мне? – и она указала на цветы?

- О! Прости, это тебе, - и, галантно присев на одно колено, Генрих Тиссен преподнес букет своей даме.

- Они восхитительны, - прошептала Джинни, вдохнув сладкий аромат. «А вот Гарри никогда не дарил мне цветов...», - вдруг подумала девушка и, будто бы в отместку жениху, еще лучезарнее улыбнулась своему новому поклоннику.

Юноша протянул Джинни руку и произнес:

- Закрой глаза. Я приготовил тебе еще один сюрприз, обещаю, тебе понравится! – и с громким хлопком пара аппарировала от ворот Зоберхафта.

**~oOo~**

Гермиона стояла у большого стола и методично нарезала на фарфоровой разделочной доске сушеный стебель кошачьей мяты**(1)**. Рядом в большом котле закипала родниковая вода. Осторожно высыпав в котел приготовленные ранее сушеные цветы гелиотропа**(2)** и леопардового яда**(3)**, она аккуратно помешала отвар серебряной ложкой.

То, что для приготовления сложносоставных темномагических зелий ей понадобятся специальные вещи, она узнала из старинного фолианта. Но вот достать и принести в школу именно то, что нужно да еще в такой короткий срок, не представлялось возможным. Перебирая в голове способы раздобыть магически-заговоренные предметы, девушка шла в Выручай-комнату, где собиралась спрятать найденные Поттером ингредиенты.

И вот когда она, тяжело вздыхая, доставала из школьной сумки свертки, коробочки, баночки и фиалы с компонентами для зелий, Выручай-комната услужливо предоставила ей огромный рабочий стол, на котором лежали фарфоровая разделочная доска, магический нож, специально заговоренная серебряная ложка и два больших серебряных котла. «Видимо, магия школы хочет нам помочь, раз позволяет вершить Темное колдовство...» - подумала девушка, радостно перекладывая волшебные предметы.

**~oOo~**

В этот же вечер Гермиона приступила к приготовлению ритуальных зелий.

- Рон, подай мне толченый корень Дрожжецвета, пожалуйста, - вливая в отвар настойку полыни, обратилась она к жениху, который вызвался помогать. Юноша передал ей небольшую баночку с порошком.

- Ну вот, - помешивая варево, сказала девушка, - теперь можно убавить огонь. Отвар должен кипеть восемь часов. А сейчас нужно заняться приготовлением зелья для Гарри.

- Гермиона, - Рон взглянул на невесту, - а сколько будут готовиться эти зелья?

- Вообще, в книге написано, что они готовятся две недели, но я нашла одно примечание, где сроки можно сократить до семи дней, если добавить Элевонской настойки и кровь Черного дракона. Так что к моменту, когда Гарри выйдет из Больничного крыла, зелья уже будут готовы, – ответила девушка. – Рон, подай мне сосуд с родниковой водой.

- Вот, - юноша передал ей кувшин и поморщился. – И все же, я считаю, что вы зря связались с Хорьком, - Рон недовольно фыркнул, - как бы вам потом не пришлось пожалеть об этом...

- Рональд Билиус Уизли! – Гермиона мысленно принялась считать до десяти, чтобы усмирить бушевавшее внутри негодование. – По-моему, мы уже достаточно обсудили этот вопрос, и если тебе претит сама мысль, что ты просто своим присутствием можешь помочь Драко Малфою, то тебе лучше уйти! Я устала взывать к твоей гриффиндорской совести и благородству и не хочу слушать брюзжание вечно-на-весь-свет-обиженного-подростка.

- Я не обиженный подросток, и я не... - принялся оправдываться Уизли.

- Рон, уйди, прошу тебя. Мне нужно приготовить два очень сложных зелья, я не могу допустить ошибки, - отмахнулась она от жениха, наливая воду во второй котел. – От тебя в библиотеке больше пользы, когда ты спишь, уткнувшись носом в раскрытую книгу, чем здесь!

- И ничего я не сплю в библиотеке, - недовольно ворчал Рон, усаживаясь на подоконник, - а вы все как с ума посходили из-за этого слизня!

- Рон! – Гермиона предупреждающе посмотрела на жениха.

- Да молчу я, молчу! – огрызнулся юноша и отвернулся к окну, отчаянно пытаясь заглушить непонятное чувство ревности ко всему происходящему.

**~oOo~**

- Ты можешь открыть глаза, - теплое дыхание щекотало шею.

- Мне отчего-то страшно... – немного нервно прошептала девушка, - я не...

- Не бойся, - ладонь, до этого сжимавшая хрупкое девичье запястье, нежно легла на плечо, слегка сжав его, -

открывай.

Пытаясь унять внутреннюю дрожь, Джинни открыла глаза и ахнула от удивления. Они стояли на большой крытой террасе. Строгие резные колонны, поддерживающие прозрачную крышу, были увиты волшебным плющом, поблескивающим то там, то здесь разноцветными искорками. Легкий теплый ветерок тревожил нежные зеленые листочки, разнося вокруг их волшебный мелодичный звон.

На мраморном полу, казалось, отражались звезды, но стоило ступить хотя бы на одну из них, как они рассыпались миллионом искрящихся снежинок и взмывали из-под ног хрупкими мотыльками.

Посередине террасы стоял белый мраморный стол, заставленный красиво оформленными блюдами и сервированный на двух персон.

- Здесь великолепно! – восхищенно прошептала Джинни, думая, что Гарри никогда не устраивал ей подобного свидания.

- Могу я поухаживать за дамой? – деловито улыбнулся Генрих и подвел девушку к столу.

Вечер был теплым и очень приятным. «Может это потому, что Генрих такой веселый и открытый?», - думала Джинни, глядя на своего кавалера, что-то увлеченно ей рассказывающего, - «или это вино пьянит так сладко?». «Он очень красив, ... как и Гарри...», - отметила про себя Джинни, - «и у него невероятные глаза... как ночь... А губы ...»

- Мягкие, как у ... - прошептала девушка, машинально протягивая руку, чтобы смахнуть с губ Тиссена кроваво-красную каплю вина.

В тот же момент Генрих перехватил ее хрупкую ладошку и прижал тонкие пальчики к своим губам. От неожиданности Джинни отдернула руку, но, тут же покраснев, прошептала:

- Прости, я ... не подумай ничего...

- Потанцуешь со мной? – тихо спросил юноша, взмахнув палочкой. Со всех сторон полилась музыка.

- Да, - все так же шепотом ответила Джинни.

Юноша вывел ее на середину террасы и, обняв за талию, закружил в вальсе. От его теплого дыхания, касающегося её шеи, по спине девушки пробежала легкая дрожь. Крепкие руки нежно держали хрупкую фигурку, черные, словно ночное небо, глаза смотрели в карие, цвета кофе... еще миг, и танцующие слились в поцелуе. Вмиг все вокруг Джинни засверкало волшебными красками, заискрило так, словно тысячи фейерверков братьев Уизли взорвалось в одном месте, и не было больше ни обещаний, ни клятв, ни ожиданий, и даже малейших воспоминаний о Гарри Поттере, ждущем ее в Хогвартсе. Был только волшебный поцелуй...

**~oOo~**

Гермиона потерла виски. За последние пять дней ей удалось поспать всего часов шесть, когда Рон, обеспокоенный уставшим видом невесты, вызвался последить за готовящимися отварами. Но последние двое суток были самыми тяжелыми – зелья требовали постоянного присутствия зельевара. После того, как в них были добавлены предпоследние ингредиенты, требовалось особо тщательно следить за силой кипения целительных эликсиров и чаще их помешивать.

- Привет, Гермиона! – в Выручай-комнату, улыбаясь, вошел Поттер.

- Гарри! – девушка обняла друга. – Как ты?

- Мадам Помфри сказала, что я в порядке, - юноша заглянул в один из котлов и поморщился от неприятного запаха.

– Фу, отвратительно пахнет! Что это?

- Зелья для ритуала, - ответила Гермиона. – Это для Драко, а вот тут, - она указала на другой котел, - для тебя.

Поттер подошел к сосуду. Там, пузырясь, кипело густое, болотного цвета варево.

- Цвет отвратительный, - сказал он и, принюхавшись, добавил: - зато пахнет лесом...

- Да, - согласилась девушка, - там в составе настойка хвои Шероховатой ели **(4)**.

- Тебе нужна помощь? – спросил юноша.

- Нет, спасибо, уже почти все готово, осталось только добавить последние ингредиенты, - улыбнулась Гермиона.

- Когда зелья будут готовы?

- Завтра вечером, - ответила она. – Кстати, Гарри, пока я буду следить за зельями, тебе нужно ознакомиться с порядком проведения ритуала, - Гермиона подошла к другу и открыла книгу на нужной главе, - вот, прочитай.

Удобно устроившись в кресле, гриффиндорец погрузился в чтение.

**~oOo~**

Гермиона стояла посреди комнаты и, очерчивая пространство вокруг себя, тягуче распевала какое-то старинное заклинание. Подобно ветру, из её палочки вырывался магический поток, обвивая в тесный круг трех человек. Драко, бледный и истощенный, лежал на полу. Рядом сидел Поттер. Магический круг становился все теснее, с каждой секундой дышать становилось все труднее и труднее.

«Кровь...», - прошипел кто-то рядом. «Мне нужна твоя кровь...», - Гарри обернулся на голос. Над ним стояла Гермиона. Её некогда каштановые волосы теперь седыми прядями спадали на плечи, карие глаза смотрели, не мигая, зрачки превратились в два вертикально расположенных эллипса, как у кошки. В костлявой руке девушка сжимала нож.

- Кровь, Гарри, кровь, - шипела ведьма и тянула к нему уродливые руки.

- Нееет! – закричал Поттер и открыл глаза.

- Гарри, что с тобой? - Гермиона испуганно трясла его за плечо.

- Гермиона? Что случилось? – он инстинктивно отодвинулся от подруги и окинул комнату непонимающим взглядом.

- Тебе опять приснился кошмар? Ты кричал, - взволнованно говорила подруга.

- Я спал? – удивился Поттер.

- Да, – ответила девушка, - видимо, книга настолько увлекательна, что ты заснул! – она рассмеялась. – Дай мне свою руку.

- Руку? Зачем? – помня свой сон, Гарри насторожился.

- Мне нужно шесть капель твоей крови, - ответила девушка, - это последний компонент зелья для Драко.

- А, тогда держи, - и он протянул ладонь. – А ты уверена, что это надо делать именно этим ножом? – юноша с ужасом смотрел на фамильную реликвию Малфоев, которой Гермиона собралась надрезать его запястье.

- Да, уверена. Так в книге написано, ты что, не читал? А, ну да, ты же уснул... – недовольно ворчала девушка.

Сжавшись от страха, Гарри смотрел как острое лезвие рассекает тонкую кожу, выпуская на свободу алую струйку крови. Гермиона поднесла фиал и собрала в него бурые капли. Прошептав над рукой друга заживляющее заклинание, она протянула Гарри пустой пузырек и сказала:

- Через час мне нужно шесть капель крови Драко. Тебе же можно к нему заходить? Сможешь достать?

- Постараюсь, - прошептал Поттер и, спрятав фиал в карман мантии, пошел в Больничное крыло.

**~oOo~**

Зачарованный букет стоял в вазе на прикроватном столике и, периодически фыркая, выпускал в воздух легкое облачко розовой пыльцы. Ненадолго замерев, оно с тихим звоном взрывалось на миллионы блестящих искр и вновь замирало, превращаясь в большое сердце, окруженное золотой дымкой слов «Люблю тебя».

Девушка сидела в кресле и мечтательно улыбалась, вдыхая сладкий цветочный аромат. Вчерашний вечер был великолепен. Казалось, что теплые, сильные руки Генриха до сих пор нежно обнимают её за талию, а на губах все еще трепещет сладкий вкус поцелуя. Казалось бы, просто касание губ, легкое, едва ощутимое скольжение ладони по спине, но еще никогда от этого не было так безумно жарко, так томительно сладко и так невероятно хорошо.

На двоих один вдох, один выдох, и мир стремительно ускользает из-под ног, оставляя за собой ощущение полета и шлейф мелодичного перезвона в ушах. «Люблю тебя», - говорят его глаза, когда он, разорвав поцелуй, ловит её затуманенный взгляд. «Люблю тебя», - шепчут его губы, даря волшебное удовольствие каждой веснушке на щеке. «Люблю тебя», - и он вновь увлекает её в сладкую истому поцелуя. Хочется кричать от наслаждения, утонуть в волнах безграничного счастья, раствориться в водовороте чувств.

От воспоминаний жар разлился по всему телу, заглушая просыпающиеся крики совести: «А как же Гарри?». Джинни подошла к окну и, открыв створки, жадно вдохнула холодный ноябрьский воздух. «Гарри, Гарри, Гарри... С ним не было тк хорошо», - шептало сознание. «Но разве было плохо?», - спрашивала совесть. - «Это всего лишь мимолетное увлечение, оно не стоит предательства будущего счастья!Ты же любишь Гарри!», - взывала она.

- Да... – прошеплата девушка – люблю... А Генрих, - она задумалась на мгновение, - всего лишь увлечение...

Вдруг сбоку послышалось знакомое уханье. Джинни повернула голову и увидела сизую семейную сову.

- Здравствуй, дорогая! – сова села на подоконник, протягивая лапку с привязанным к ней письмом. – Мама опять волнуется? – спросила Джинни, отвязывая послание. Освободившись от ноши, сова перелетела на спинку стула. – Угощайся, - девушка протянула птице печенье и развернула письмо.

**~oOo~**

По дороге в Больничное крыло, Поттер очень пожалел, что не прихватил с собой мантии-невидимки. Шагая по коридорам школы, он то и дело становился то объектом сочувствия, когда компании влюбленных в него школьниц, сокрушенно покачивая головами, называли его «Бедненьким» и пытались ласково потрепать по и без того растрепанным волосам, то ловил брошенное в спину злобное шипение: «По тебе Азкабан плачет, Поттер!». Но он молчал в ответ, едва сдерживая распиравшие его эмоции.

Добравшись до лазарета, юноша тихо вошел и, никого не увидев, позвал:

- Мадам Помфри? – ответом была тишина. – Мисс Мэйкклин? – вновь тихо. На всякий случай, Гарри заглянул в комнату для персонала, но и она оказалась пустой.

Еще по пути в Больничное крыло гриффиндорец пытался придумать множество вариантов того, как ему достать важный компонент для ритуального зелья. Всего несколько капель крови, но как объяснить это целительнице, не вызвав ужаса оттого, что Гарри Поттер, Великий-Волшебник-Победивший-Темного-Лорда, сам собирается вершить Темное колдовство? Но, как оказалось, удача явно была на стороне гриффиндорца.

Подойдя к кровати Драко, юноша аккуратно убрал с его лица непослушную прядь белых волос и, не сдержав себя, наклонился и легко коснулся бледных губ поцелуем.

- Скоро все будет хорошо, Драко, - тихо сказал Гарри и, осторожно сдвинув повязку с руки слизеринца, собрал выступающую густую бурую жидкость в приготовленный Гермионой пузырек. – Всё будет хорошо, обещаю... – прошептал гриффиндорец и провел рукой по холодной бледной щеке Малфоя.

Поправив повязку на руке слизеринца, юноша спрятал наполненный фиал в карман мантии и вышел из лазарета.

- Ч-ч.. Черт! Ты это видела? – нервным шепотом спросил Забини, наблюдавший за Гарри из-за угла. – Что он там с ним делал?

Похоже, этот придурок никак не успокоится! – возмущенно взмахнула руками Пэнси. – Блейз, я проверю, как там Драко, а ты следи за Поттером! Вечером обсудим все в гостиной.

Забини кивнул и, стараясь быть незамеченным, отправился вслед за гриффиндорцем. 

**Примечания:**

**1** **Кошачья мята** - способствует балансировке эмоций, обладает волшебной способностью вливать в человека новые силы, расслаблять и освежать.

**2** **Гелиотроп** – магически сильное растение, почитавшееся всеми поколениями магов. Oно чрезвычайно полезно для того, чтобы наладить отношения с любимым человеком или семьей.

**3** **Леопардовый яд (или Арника)** - способствует успокоению нервной системы.

**4** **Шероховатая ель (еще одно название – Драконья ель)** – имеет голубовато-зеленую с переходами от голубой до почти серебристой хвою, является источником аскорбиновой кислоты, каротина и хлорофилла, обладает свойством регулировать обмен веществ, улучшать кроветворение, оказывает бактерицидное действие.


	14. Chapter 14

Вот и написана долгожданная вами глава.  
Было трудно, сказать хотелось много... Получилось вот так...  
Буду очень рада отзывам и замечаниям.  
Ваш автор.

**Глава 14.**

Мгла за окнами медленно рассеивалась, возвещая о начале нового дня. Гарри тряхнул головой, отгоняя сон. Он сидел в гостиной гриффиндора и изучал порядок проведения старинного обряда. Гермиона, оставшаяся в Выручай-комнате следить за зельями, велела юноше попрактиковаться в нужных заклинаниях.

Для ритуала все было готово. И сегодня, на пятый день новолуния, Гарри и Гермиона готовились провести его. Девушка еще раз перепроверила все расчеты, необходимые для физического барьера **(1)**, собрала нужные талисманы и руны, выучила и отточила на практике магические заклинания. И, несмотря на все это, беспокойство тяжелой ношей угнетало обоих. Рон в приготовления старался не вмешиваться, чтобы не заслужить очередную порцию нравоучительных высказываний невесты и тяжелого взгляда друга, от которого желудок, совершавший сразу несколько невообразимых оборотов, был готов выпрыгнуть наружу.

Однако сейчас мысли гриффиндорца витали далеко от факультетских спален. «Сегодня в полночь, Драко...», - прошептал Поттер и, закрыв глаза, попытался унять нервную дрожь, нахлынувшую сокрушающей волной не то от предчувствия, не то от ожидания, не то от... «Мерлин! Я сейчас сойду с ума!», - в сердцах воскликнул юноша, и, опомнившись, тут же принялся накладывать вокруг себя заглушающие чары, чтобы не разбудить однокурсников. Убедившись, что они наложены достаточно надежно, Гарри вновь погрузился в чтение.

«''Возрождение силы''», - читал Поттер, - «обладает рядом побочных эффектов, которые, к счастью, действуют лишь на мага-целителя. К ним относят непродолжительные спонтанные выплески магии, либо, напротив, полное отсутствие магической силы в течение короткого времени (не более суток). Однако, самым главным дополнительным свойством данного зелья, вкупе с примененным заклинанием «Кровь ради жизни», является появление сильной магической взаимосвязи между магами, которая постепенно станет менее заметна для них обоих. Однако, в течение первых суток, не рекомендуется разлучение волшебников, так как это может привести к полному исчезновению магических способностей обоих, или к летальному исходу », - Гарри нервно сглотнул. Ко всему прочему, добавилась еще одна проблема – нужно было убедить мадам Помфри и Директора в необходимости своего длительного присутствия в Больничном крыле. Но как это сделать?

Рассказать о том, что лучшая ученица Хогвартса, староста Гриффиндора Гермиона Грэйнджер и Великий волшебник, победивший Темного Лорда, Гарри Поттер собираются проводить в стенах школы темномагический ритуал для спасения сына бывшего соратника Волдеморта, человека, принявшего Темную Метку и пытавшегося убить Альбуса Дамблдора, означало, по меньшей мере, получить прямой путь в Азкабан.

Решив посоветоваться с Гермионой, когда она вернется из Выручай-комнаты, Гарри продолжил чтение.

Джинни еще раз перечитала письмо от мамы. Молли Уизли очень любила свою единственную дочь и, как и все мамы, очень переживала, отпуская так далеко от дома без сопровождения братьев, которые всегда стояли на страже спокойствия единственной сестры.

Жизнь в «Норе» шла своим чередом. Джордж с головой ушел в работу, пытаясь таким образом заглушить душевную рану от потери брата. Рон и сам изредка писал Джинни, поэтому она знала обо всех его приключениях в школе. Чарли, как обычно, был занят своими драконами и лишь иногда присылал матери пару строк. Отец и Перси были полностью поглощены работой. Поэтому Молли, привыкшая не сидеть на месте и заботиться обо всех на свете, теперь была несказанно рада неожиданно нагрянувшим в гости Биллу и Флер, ожидавших появления на свет своего первенца.

Грустно вздохнув, Джинни нежно погладила стоявшую на столе колдографию своей большой и дружной семьи. Как же она соскучилась по дому, по братьям, по родителям. В центре снимка, держась за руки и счастливо улыбаясь, стояли они с Гарри. Гарри... Тут Джинни вспомнила о письме от жениха и, решив, что достаточно помучила его ожиданием ответа, аккуратно вскрыла конверт.

Уже с первого слова девушка почувствовала неладное. Гарри мог назвать ее «милая», «любимая», но ни одно письмо до этого не начиналось простым словом «Джинни». Медленно опустившись на стул и пытаясь унять зарождающееся внутри беспокойство, девушка вернулась к письму.

_«Джинни._

_Спасибо за нежное и трогательное письмо, хотя я совершенно не заслуживаю таких слов и такого отношения._  
_Наверное, это неправильно, что я пишу тебе это, но, учитывая обстоятельства, встретиться нам доведется еще не скоро._

_Джинни, ты замечательная девушка! Я рад, что ты есть в моей жизни, и бесконечно благодарен за все, что ты для меня делала и делаешь!__Ты же знаешь, что твоя семья стала для меня самой родной._

_Я очень надеюсь, что ты сможешь понять меня и простить... Пусть не сразу, спустя время..._  
_Прости меня, Джинни..._

_Я не знаю, что ждет нас с тобой впереди. Все, что мы пережили вместе, никогда не забудется. Ты навсегда останешься для меня самым__лучшим в мире человеком, который прошел со мной, возможно, самые трудные моменты в моей жизни._

_Ты заслуживаешь гораздо большего счастья, чем я могу тебе дать. И поэтому тебе нужен человек, который сможет сделать это лучше._

_Я желаю тебе этого от чистого сердца, потому что для меня нет ничего дороже твоей счастливой улыбки!_

_Говорят, человек понимает, что ему кто-то нужен, только тогда, когда теряет. Я это понял..._  
_Прости меня, Джинни..._

_Я смею надеяться, что мы останемся хорошими друзьями..._

_Гарри.»_

Джинни непонимающим взглядом смотрела в строчки, расплывающиеся от выступивших на глазах слез. Руки предательски дрожали, заставляя тонкий пергамент трепетать, словно крылья бабочки. «Нет, нет, нет», - шептала она онемевшими губами. «Как он мог? Как же я? Как же...», - множество вопросов с бешеной скоростью пролетали в голове девушки. Она снова и снова перечитывала это странное послание, в надежде, что это просто шутка, и вот сейчас чары спадут, и появятся другие, выведенные таким знакомым и любимым почерком, слова. Но время шло, и ничего не менялось, разбивая сердце на тысячи осколков, разрывая душу на миллионы кусочков, погружая разум в мучительное состояние тягучей безысходности.

«Как же так, Гарри? Что поменялось? Как же тот тихо дрожавший голос, когда ты шептал «Я люблю тебя»? Затуманенный взгляд изумрудных глаз? Нежный поцелуй? Неужели ты все забыл? Неужели...», - растирая горячие слезы по бледным щекам, шептала девушка.

Вдруг в ее глазах появилось сомнение, затем мелькнула догадка, и девушка решительно встала.

- Мелкие интриганки! – зло прошипела Джинни. – Выбрали самый лучший момент, чтобы опоить его Амортенцией! Интересно, кто бы это мог быть? – и девушка призвала пергамент и самопишущее перо. – Так, Чжоу Чанг, Лаванда Браун, - говорила девушка, глядя, как стремительно движется кончик пера по бумаге, - Ли Джонатан, Мэгги Блум, - еще несколько минут потребовалось, чтобы составить довольно внушительный список подозреваемых школьниц.

Отлично! – Джинни разгладила пергамент и решительно сверкнула глазами. – Каждая получит эксклюзивный подарок!

_POV Драко_

Сколько он пролежал, глупо улыбаясь собственным мыслям, Драко, честно говоря, не знал. Ощущение присутствия Поттера было настолько умопомрачительно приятным, что расставаться с ним совершенно не хотелось. Однако, странная неведомая сила, появившаяся будто бы из небытия, непреодолимо тянула юношу к Астрономической башне.

- Ну вот какой смысл опять вставать и идти, если я все равно опять вернусь сюда же, - недовольно пробурчал Драко, поднимаясь с земли. Подчиняться притяжению совершенно не хотелось, но тело казалось, жило отдельной жизнью.

С каждым шагом походка становилась все увереннее, чувство невесомости постепенно проходило, но чужая магия продолжала окутывать теплом и спокойствием. Малфой насаждался этим ощущением, впитывая его до последней капли.

Вот, остались за спиной огромный булыжник и куст с ярко-желтыми цветочками, еще три шага – и будет лужа, а потом опять все с начала... Но ... Лужа осталась позади, а вместо камня ... Каждой клеточкой Драко ощутил мощную волну неизвестной ему магии, он как будто прошел сквозь толстую стену. Тело немного покалывало. И тут Малфой осознал, что идет к Астрономической башне... Идет! А она, с каждым его шагом, становится все ближе и ближе.

- Дурацкие у тебя шуточки, Поттер, - проворчал юноша, - мог бы и сразу провести меня сюда, к чему было столько времени ломать комедию...

И, словно в ответ на его слова, теплый порыв ветра вихрем ворвался в пространство, едва коснулся листьев на спящих деревьях, чуть потревожил застывшую траву и, обвив тело слизеринца, взметнул на прощание платиновые пряди.

Почувствовав в теле невероятную энергию, Драко, еще полностью не осознавший, что произошло, сделал шаг, другой, третий, постепенно ускоряя движение, и, наконец, побежал. Подобно окутавшему его вихрю, он стремительно приближался к Башне. Даже не заметив, как преодолел тысячи ступенек, юноша ворвался на смотровую площадку и подошел к самому краю.

Драко взобрался на балюстраду, раскинул руки и почувствовал, как ветер, сквозняком сочившийся сквозь арочные проемы, развевает ткань рубашки. С такой высоты все вокруг выглядело маленьким: Запретный лес казался травой под ногами, школа – игрушечным домиком, Черное озеро – маленькой лужицей. Огромным было только бескрайнее небо. От навалившихся ощущений кружилась голова. Хотелось стать частью этой невероятной красоты, этой головокружительной, пьянящей свободы... Заполняя пространство вскриком счастья, Драко оттолкнулся от парапета и полетел вниз.

- Гермиона, я думаю, нам не стоит говорить об этом директору, - спорил Поттер с подругой.

- А что ты предлагаешь? – девушка устало потерла виски. – Гарри, сегодня у нас с тобой будет тяжелая ночь, я хочу попробовать поспать, чтобы немного восстановить силы, и тебе советую.

- Я подумаю, что можно сделать, - вздохнул юноша. – Да, ты права, отдохнуть не помешало бы, - и он отправился в спальню для мальчиков.

Зайдя в комнату, Гарри скинул мантию и лег на кровать. Закрыв глаза, он думал о предстоящей ночи. Сказать, что он безумно переживал, значит не сказать ничего!

Кровать тихонько скрипнула и прогнулась с одного края. Поттер открыл глаза. Рон, нервно теребя в руках палочку, сидел на краешке и смотрел в пол.

- Рон? Что случилось? – удивленно спросил гриффиндорец.

- Это будет сегодня? – тихо спросил Уизли, не отрывая взгляда от половиц.

- Что «будет сегодня»? – непонимающе переспросил Поттер.

- Ритуал... Сегодня, да? – Рон повернулся к другу и посмотрел ему в глаза. – Я пойду с вами...

- Рон, это не... – запротестовал гриффиндорец, но был остановлен жестом друга.

- Гарри, я пойду с вами. Я не буду вам мешать, я просто хочу быть рядом, потому что если что-то пойдет не так, то я ... возможно, смогу оказаться полезным... Я люблю её, Гарри, и не могу позволить, чтобы она пострадала... Ты же тоже любишь... Поэтому, ты должен меня понять, - говоря это, Рон не отрывал взгляда от друга.

- Хорошо, Рон, - кивнул головой Поттер, - идем с нами, только тебе придется наблюдать со стороны, ты не сможешь участвовать...

- Я знаю, - тихо прошептал Уизли, - я читал...

- Кстати, Рон, - Гарри приподнялся и сел, - у меня появилась идея... Поможешь мне уговорить мадам Помфри и Элизу нам не мешать?

- Что за идея? – ухмыльнулся Рон, видя, как в глазах друга прыгают озорные огоньки.

- Сейчас узнаешь, - подмигнул Поттер, призывая перо и пергамент.

_POV Драко_

Открыв глаза, юноша вдруг осознал, что стоит на той же балюстраде, откуда, вроде бы, только что спрыгнул. Он удивленно посмотрел вниз. Лес, школа, озеро, дорога – ничего не изменилось, вот только он ... словно и не прыгал вовсе...

- Мерлин, опять все с начала! – в сердцах воскликнул Малфой и услышал тихий смешок за спиной.

- Мама? – неуверенно произнес обернувшийся Малфой. Женщина кивнула и вновь засмеялась, только теперь не сдавленно-тихо, а заливисто-нежно. – Почему ты смеешься? – надулся юноша.

- Ты так забавно выглядишь, когда сердишься, - улыбнулась Нарцисса и подошла к сыну. – Не обижайся, милый, - она ласково потрепала его по волосам.

- Я умер, да? – он серьезно смотрел на нее.

- Нет, почему ты так решил? – удивилась женщина.

- Я... Я помню, я уже встречал вас с отцом... и это место... здесь странно... – запинаясь, говорил юноша. – И вы... Вы же... Вас больше нет...

- Это правда странное место, Драко, - тихо сказала Нарцисса. – Это - Небытие, место между жизнью и смертью. Но ты здесь задержался... и скоро уйдешь.

- Уйду? – удивился Малфой. – Куда? С кем?

- Мы не можем тебе сказать, сын, - произнес Люциус за спиной Драко. Юноша обернулся: - Отец!

Они присели на каменный выступ в стене. Драко положил голову на колени матери. Нарцисса нежно перебирала мягкие платиновые пряди. Юноша закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь уже почти забытыми, ласковыми прикосновениями.

- Мама, - прошептал он, - расскажи мне, как я был маленьким...

Нарцисса вопросительно взглянула на мужа. Люциус обернулся, посмотрел на небо и, улыбнувшись краешком губ, кивнул в знак согласия. Время в запасе у них еще было.

- Когда ты родился, - звучал тихий голос Нарциссы, - то к тебе в няньки приставили Фамулуса, он осмелился сам подойти к твоему отцу и попросился нянчиться с тобой. Это было неслыханной дерзостью со стороны эльфа, но отец... – глаза Драко слипались, и, впервые за все время, что он провел в этом странном месте, он засыпал.

- Мы должны идти, дорогая, - Люциус коснулся руки жены и взглядом указал на небо. Вдалеке, чуть выше линии горизонта, словно след от молнии алела красная ломаная линия.

- Подождем еще немного? – Нарцисса умоляюще посмотрела на мужа. – У нас еще есть время, мы должны помочь ему справиться с болью.

- Он сильный мальчик, дорогая, - Люциус ласково посмотрел на сына. - Хорошо, мы останемся, но не надолго.

- Спасибо, милый, - женщина прижалась щекой к руке мужа, - ты же знаешь, ему будет необходима поддержка.

- Знаю, - вздохнул мужчина, - поэтому и соглашаюсь, нарушая все правила.

Пока Гермиона собирала в свою чудесную сумочку все необходимые для ритуала предметы, Гарри и Рон шли в Больничное крыло. Мадам Помфри там уже не было – Гарри знал это точно, - осталось убедить Элизу не вмешиваться в задуманное.

На самом деле план гриффиндорца был предельно прост. Юноша знал, что его друг, советник и, в какой-то степени, наставник Хагрид тайно влюблен в мадам Помфри. И, так как полувеликан слишком стеснялся своего роста и малой степени образованности, признаться в своих чувствах к целительнице не решался.

Гарри написал леснику, что сегодня вечером, возможно, зайдет на чашку чая, а мадам Помфри отослал записку от имени Хагрида с душещипательной просьбой помочь в каком-то совершенно непонятном вопросе по колдомедицине, касавшейся, правда, его любимых соплохвостов. Рон до последнего сомневался, что придуманная другом затея сработает, пока лично не увидел в окно Выручай-комнаты, как мадам Помфри, торопливо накидывая капюшон зимней мантии, спешит в сторону сторожки лесника.

И вот теперь, оказавшись в Больничном крыле, они негромко постучали в дверь комнаты для персонала.

- Мисс Мэйкклин, простите, я бы хотел поговорить с Вами, - тихо произнес Поттер, заглянув в открывшийся дверной проем.

- Что случилось, Гарри? – девушка, расставляя в шкафу зелья, жестом пригласила его войти.

- Элиза, сегодня ночью мы с Гермионой будем проводить обряд возрождения, - сказал юноша. – Это для Дра... для Малфоя. Ритуал темномагический, - глаза целительницы распахнулись от удивления и страха, - и как ты понимаешь, нам необходимо исключить постороннее вмешательство. Поэтому, прости, Элиза, но мы не хотим, чтобы, если что-то случится, потом обвиняли кого-то, кроме нас, - девушка ошеломленно переводила взгляд с Уизли на Поттера. – Прости, - вновь произнес Гарри, - Петрификус Тоталус!

Из палочки гриффиндорца вырвался красный луч и, обвив целительницу, исчез. Рон, подхвативший мгновенно оцепеневшую девушку, аккуратно положил ее на стоявший у стола диван.

- Я буду ждать вас тут, - тихо сказал Уизли.

- Пожелай нам удачи! – натянуто улыбнулся Гарри и вышел в палату к Драко.

Гермиона жестом указала вошедшему гриффиндорцу встать в центр комнаты. Когда Поттер выполнил её указание, девушка осторожно левитировала Малфоя, опустив его на заранее подготовленный на полу плед. Шепнув заклинание направления, она расставила на полу четыре чаши. На Север – с водой, на Юг – с пеплом, на Восток – с солью, на Запад – с сушеными травами. Затем начертила на полу рунические знаки и, выводя палочкой причудливые движения, протяжным голосом произнесла заклинание ограничения пространства. Тут же с кончика её палочки вырвался тонкий луч света и, очертив вокруг них магическую полусферу, рассыпался миллионами искр. Барьер был создан.

Девушка взяла фиал с «Возрождением жизни» и, приоткрыв рот Драко, вылила зелье без остатка, чуть нажав на кадык юноши, чтобы заставить жидкость просочиться внутрь. Затем, осторожно сняв бинты с рук слизеринца, она принялась водить по ранам палочкой, нашептывая неизвестные Гарри слова. Поттер увидел, как на бледной коже рук Малфоя проступают четкие рунические символы. Гарри узнал их: Альгиз **(2)** , Соулу **(3)**, Гебо **(4)** и Беркана **(5)**, чуть выше остальных - руны Поттера: Иса **(6)** и Йер **(7)**. 

Осторожно положив руки Драко над его головой, девушка повернулась к другу и повторила процедуру над его руками. На запястьях гриффиндорца, кроме его личных, появился знак Вуньо **(8)** , однако возглавляли магические письмена символы слизеринца.

Гермиона протянула Поттеру серебряный нож Малфоев и шепотом произнесла:

- Ты должен сделать то же, что и Драко. Раны должны быть такими же.

Взглянув на подругу изумленными глазами, Гарри взял нож и, зажмурившись, приставил холодное лезвие к руке. Казалось, старинный предмет, словно по знакомому пути, движется сам, оставляя за собой красные ручейки медленно вытекающей жизни. 

Собрав в чашу несколько капель ярко-красной жидкости, вытекающей из руки друга, Гермиона окунула в нее палочку и, отрывисто произнося старинное заклинание, обвела ею знаки на руках Драко. Затем, кровью слизеринца повторила это с рунами Гарри.

- Соедини свои раны с его, - сказала девушка и, когда Поттер лег рядом с Малфоем и соединил их руки, начала палочкой плавно вырисовывать в воздухе причудливые узоры.

С кончика волшебного предмета вырвался искрящийся туман и, окутав юношей плотным коконом, словно впитался в их тела. Гермиона еще раз взмахнула палочкой, выпуская на свободу потоки теплого золотого ветра, который, обвивая руки юношей, скрепил кровное магическое соглашение **(9)**.

_POV Драко_

Нарцисса заметила, как по лицу сына пробежала болезненная дрожь. Женщина взглянула на мужа.

- Пора, Цисси, - тихо сказал Люциус, глядя, как неровная трещина в небе становится шире, обрастая кроваво-красным туманом.

Вдруг Драко содрогнулся от нестерпимой боли, пронизывающей его тело, и закричал. Страдания юноши вырвались наружу, сотрясая старые каменные стены.

- Но... – она судорожно сжала хрупкую ладонь сына, - может, еще немного...

- Нет, дорогая, - Люциус протянул жене руку, - он справится, не переживай.

- Хорошо... – тихо прошептала Нарцисса и прижалась губами к виску сына. – Всё будет хорошо, Драко, ты справишься, милый, ты справишься... – приподняв юношу, она встала, на прощанье нежно погладила платиновые пряди, и, взяв мужа за руку, исчезла вместе с ним.

Будто в агонии, Драко бился на каменном полу Астрономической башни от нестерпимой физической пытки. Все тело словно резали на мельчайшие куски, дробили, будто пытаясь превратить в придорожную пыль. Единственное, что он мог – кричать. Казалось, крик приносил мимолетное облегчение. А кровавый туман пробирался к вершине башни, разрезая небо безобразной красной молнией.

Рон, сидевший в соседней комнате, нервно крутил в руках палочку. Страх за невесту и друга проникал в каждую клеточку его тела. Вдруг юноша услышал странную возню в коридоре. Осторожно поднявшись, он на цыпочках подошел к двери и прислушался. Шорох мантии, тревожное сопение и нервный шепот, переходящий в испуганный визг:

- У него нож! Они убьют его, Блейз! – пронзительно прозвучал девичий голос. – Скорее, помоги мне!

«Блейз... визгливый голос... Паркинсон! Слизеринцы!», - в голове рыжего гриффиндорца промелькнула догадка, и он выскочил из кабинета.

- Ступефай! – из палочки рыжего гриффиндорца вырвался красный луч, но Паркинсон увернулась от него.

- Редукто! – прорычал Забини, нацелив палочку на Уизли.

- Протего! – вовремя сориентировался Рон и кинулся к противоположной стене, на ходу выпуская «Петрификус Тоталус».

Паркинсон, сдавленно крикнув, рухнула на пол. Услышанная от кого-то еще во время схватки с Волдемортом «Сектумсемпра», уже срывалась с губ озверевшего Забини, но Уизли успел оглушить его «Ступефаем».

Оттащив поверженных слизеринцев в кабинет к Элизе, Рон вернулся в коридор. Через приоткрытую дверь юноша видел, как вспыхнули огнем магические чаши, взметнув в воздух разноцветные дымки, как блеснула в последний раз, перед тем, как исчезнуть, полусфера физического барьера, и обессиленная Гермиона упала на пол рядом с двумя юношами, охваченными магическим сиянием.

Ритуал был успешно завершен. 

**Примечания:**

**1** **Физический барьер** – магически созданный барьер, не позволяющий проникнуть на территорию, им окруженную. Здесь использовано заклинание «Ab Omni arbitrio vicare» («Совершается втайне, без свидетелей»).

**2** **Альзиз** - считается руной защиты и покровительства. Руна заставляет человека пройти все препятствия, используя возможности и силу, которой обладает этот символ.

**3** **Соулу** - учит постоянной работе над собой, вести контроль над всем, чем вы владеете. Способствует усилению жизненной энергии, наполняет положительными эмоциями, развивает творческий потенциал.

**4** **Гебо** - означает сплетение судьбоносных путей при связи клятвой, долгом и дарами.

**5** **Беркана** - имеет целебное действо сохранения используемых сил и средств, с компенсацией ущерба. Возрождение духовных и физических сил, с воплощением задуманных планов. Защита от пагубного влияния, в процессе воссоздания всего нового.

**6** **Иса** - отличительной чертой руны ISA, являются постоянные испытания, тем не менее человеку, обладающему данной руной, свойственно вовремя избавиться от лишних проблем, обросив все старое и не нужное, открыв тем самым дорогу к новому.

**7** **Йер** - руна, обладающая большим потенциалом для борьбы. Ее сила позволяет все разложить по полочкам, взвесить, а затем оказать нужное воздействие на окружающих.

**8** **Вуньо** - дарует победу в любом сражении и процветание в потребном единстве при умении адаптироваться к переменам и разумности в стремлениях.

**9** **Магическое соглашение (магический контракт)** - нерушимый контракт между волшебником, спасенным от неминуемой смерти, по отношению к спасшему его волшебнику.


	15. Chapter 15

**Дорогие читатели!**  
_Прошу меня простить: автор стремительно катится во флафф!_  
_Остановите! Пожалуйста!_

**Глава 15.**

_**POV Гарри**_

Боль... Боль медленно текла по всему телу, наполняя каждую клеточку вязким оцепенением. Едва лишь соприкоснулись руки, окутанные золотым вихрем, едва первая густая капля чужой крови проникла в новое тело, неся за собой страдания и муки, Гарри начал проваливаться в темную бездну.

Черная пустота затягивала с невиданной силой, сметая на своем пути все эмоции, воспоминания и надежды. Казалось, что тело живет какой-то собственной, одному ему знакомой жизнью, а в голове назойливым перезвоном звучали слова старинного заклинания.

«Я смогу...», - собрав последние силы, подумал юноша и попытался представить светловолосого ангела, которого так отчаянно пытался спасти. «Смогу!», - попытался крикнуть он, но из горла вырвался только рваный, хриплый стон, и темнота, окутавшая все вокруг непроглядной пеленой, поглотила разум.

_**POV Драко**_

Кроваво-красная ломаная линия расколола небо на две половинки, заполняя воздух густым туманом. На смотровой площадке лежал Драко. Из треснувшей губы юноши вытекала тоненькая струйка крови, глаза, обрамленные темными полукружьями, были закрыты, светлые пряди в беспорядке разметались на пыльном каменном полу.

Постепенно сознание возвращалось к нему, он попытался пошевелиться, однако новый приступ судороги сковал все тело. Медленно в голове стали появляться образы из прошлого, будто кто-то прокручивал вновь все прожитые годы. С каждым новым воспоминанием боль становилась все сильнее. Даже самый изощренный круциатус не смог бы соперничать с физическими муками, сотрясающими юное тело.

Измотанный страданиями, Драко лишь судорожно хватал ртом воздух, но его все равно не хватало, не хватало на крик, на зов, на шепот... Обессилев от безумной пытки, он вновь позволил темноте ворваться в сознание, ища в ней отдых и успокоение.

_**POV Гарри**_

Гарри очнулся, как от удара. Тело ныло, голова, казалось, сейчас расколется на тысячи кусочков. Он открыл глаза и огляделся. Ворота... Школьные ворота... Знакомая тропинка... Юноша встал, превозмогая боль, и пошел вперед.

Тишина. Невероятная тишина стояла вокруг. Ни ветра, ни пения птиц... «Странно...», - думал Поттер, - «Здесь вообще никого нет...». Но, ведомый каким-то шестым чувством, он шел к Астрономической башне, вершина которой виднелась вдали. Юноша посмотрел на небо и замер от удивления.

Плотный, темно-серый дождевой свод, висевший так низко, что, казалось, его можно задеть рукой, разрезáла ломаная, словно молния, линия, из которой лился яркий солнечный свет. Он падал на тропинку светлой лентой, переливаясь в гранях дорожной гальки, играя на зеленой траве и цветах.

Гарри протянул руку, и луч тепло пощекотал ладонь, наполняя душу какой-то детской радостью. Удерживая солнечного гостя на пальцах, Поттер пошел дальше, как вдруг споткнулся о большой булыжник. Выругавшись, он запрыгал на одной ноге, растирая другую, пострадавшую, руками, как вдруг увидел выведенное на дорожной пыли одно-единственное слово: «Поттер».

- Драко... – прошептал юноша, - ты был здесь...

И, забыв про боль в ноге, Гарри побежал вперед, точно зная, что найдет Малфоя.

**~oOo~**

- Фините Инкантатем! – Рон стоял перед Элизой.

- Уже всё? – спросила целительница, растирая затекшие мышцы.

- Да, - отводя взгляд в сторону, сказал Уизли. – Кажется, всё получилось, но им нужна помощь... И... Простите нас, мисс Мэйкклин...

- Так было нужно, ведь правда? – Элиза скорее утверждала, чем спрашивала. - Идем, - и девушка вышла в палату.

Переплетя руки, Драко и Гарри лежали на полу, вокруг них слегка мерцало золотое свечение, говорящее, что магический контракт все еще закрепляет их судьбы. Рядом с ними лежала Гермиона. Чрезмерная бледность делала ее лицо похожим на фарфоровую маску, дыхание было слабым и сбивчивым. Рон, подбежав к невесте, аккуратно поднял ее и положил на кровать.

- Ритуал отнял у нее много сил, - взволнованно заговорил юноша. – Её магия восстановится?

- Да, просто ей нужно хорошо отдохнуть. Несколько дней она проведет здесь, - ответила Элиза, проводя палочкой над лежащей девушкой. – Сейчас я принесу нужные зелья.

- А как же Гарри? – Рон подошел к другу и склонился, чтобы поднять его.

- Не трогай! – воскликнула целительница. – Их связь еще формируется, нельзя вмешиваться в действие магии.

- И что, они так и будут лежать на полу? А если эта связь будет формироваться неделю? Год? – Рон недоверчиво смотрел на Элизу.

- Нет, не беспокойся. Они ведь проводили «Sanguis per vitaе», так? – спросила девушка, и, получив в ответ неуверенный кивок, ответила: - Тогда связь будет формироваться еще сутки, но поднять их будет можно, как только исчезнет свечение. Скажи мне, Рональд, - Элиза задумчиво смотрела на лежавших без сознания юношей, - чья была идея использовать этот ритуал?

- Они погибнут, да? – с ужасом прошептал Рон. – Я знал, знал, что вся эта затея погубит их, - он закрыл лицо руками и опустился на пол возле кровати, где лежала Гермиона.

- Нет, просто это... Это действительно была единственная возможность помочь Драко... Но ведь ритуал темномагический, - девушка посмотрела на Рона, и ему стало жутко от её взгляда, - защита школы не должна была позволить этого... Если только... Хм, очень странно, - Элиза вновь погрузилась в раздумья.

- Мисс Мэйкклин, - тихо сказал Рон, - там, в коридоре, эти... слизеринцы... Забини и Паркинсон. Они пытались помешать Гермионе, и мне пришлось оглушить их.

- Пойдем, - вздохнув, кивнула Элиза, - поможешь мне перенести этих героев сюда...

**~oOo~**

Джинни сосредоточенно нарезала корень аира. Рядом в трех котлах кипели зелья. Мельком взглянув на песочные часы, стоявшие у каждого сосуда, она высыпала в один из них толченые семена барбариса и стала медленно помешивать. Зелье забурлило чуть сильнее, меняя окраску с болотно-зеленого до лимонно-желтого, выпустило фейерверк искр и стало медленно оседать на дно котла, превращаясь в легкую пыльцу. Удовлетворенно хмыкнув, девушка подошла к следующему сосуду.

Уже ближе к рассвету Джинни аккуратно выстроила перед собой ряд фиалов, каждый из которых был наполнен специально приготовленными зельями мести, сглаза и отворота.

Взяв перо, она вывела на пергаменте несколько строк, прикоснувшись к ним палочкой, изменила почерк и аккуратно капнула прозрачного зелья. Жидкость, переливаясь при свете свечи радужными красками, растеклась по всему листу и исчезла, будто впиталась. Взмахом палочки Джинни отправила послание в конверт и, подписав адресата, отложила в сторону.

- Отлично! – улыбнулась девушка. – Кто там у нас следующий? Мэгги Блум? Замечательно!

К завтраку на столе Джинни Уизли красовалась внушительная стопка писем, предназначенных студенткам Хогвартса. Решив, что, послав почту собственной совой, она сразу же выдаст себя, Джинни отправилась в ближайшее почтовое отделение.

- Мы еще посмотрим, кто кого! – шептала девушка, привязывая очередное послание к лапе совы.

**~oOo~**

_**POV Гарри**_

- Драко! Драко! – кричал Поттер, через ступеньку поднимаясь по бесконечным лестницам Астрономической башни. Почему-то в этом странном месте не получалось аппарировать.

Дойдя до смотровой площадки, он остановился. «Нужно отдышаться», - тихо сам себе сказал юноша. Но эти слова были всего лишь отговоркой. На самом деле его остановил страх. Мучительный, ледяной страх того, что он может увидеть. Беспощадное чувство рисовало перед глазами жуткие картины, вызывая в теле дрожь. Гарри вдохнул поглубже и, усилием воли загоняя панику в самый дальний угол сознания, сделал шаг вперед.

Малфой лежал лицом вниз, раскинувшись на каменном полу смотровой площадки. Легкий ветерок, сквозняком сочившийся через арочные проемы, ласково перебирал платиновые волосы и играл с шелковой тканью когда-то белоснежной рубашки.

Подбежав, Поттер приподнял юношу и аккуратно развернул. Идеально гладкая кожа на бледных щеках слизеринца была исцарапана и перепачкана красными разводами, на сухих, обветренных губах темно-бурыми комочками запеклась кровь, в уголках глаз застыли слезы, длинная челка беспорядочными грязными прядями прилипла к мокрому лицу.

- Драко... – тихо позвал юноша. – Драко... Пожалуйста, Драко... Я пришел... Я тебя заберу... Всё... Всё будет хорошо... Ты слышишь? – дрожащими руками он стирал кровавые разводы с бледных щек, гладил мягкие волосы, еле сдерживая слезы дикого отчаяния.

- М-м-м-м-м... – вырвался слабый стон. – Бо-о-ольно, - еле слышно прошептал Малфой. – Мама... отец... боль-но...

- едва дрогнули его ресницы.

- Драко! – радостно прошептал Поттер и ласково провел ладонью по щеке юноши. – Скажи мне, где больно? Я помогу...

- Вездеее, - сорвалось с губ слизеринца, и его лицо вновь исказила судорога боли.

Гарри снял мантию и, осторожно положив на нее Малфоя, взял в руки тонкие холодные ладони слизеринца. Закрыв глаза, он пытался проникнуть в его сознание, почувствовать Драко, пережить его боль.

Едва ощутимое покалывание в кончиках пальцев, постепенно растекалось по венам, неся за собой невыносимые муки. Казалось, что тело, выкручивает, сжимает и разрывает на куски одновременно. Закусив губу в попытке сдержать рвущийся наружу стон боли, Поттер впитывал страдания Драко, передавая ему взамен жизненную энергию.

Воздух вокруг звенел от мощного магического выброса. Легкий ветерок, некогда сквозивший здесь, превратился в порывистый ветер. Он беспощадно трепал полы мантии и легкий шелк рубашки, проникая к телам ледяными объятьями, в беспорядке развевал пряди волос, однако Гарри не обращал на это никакого внимания. Главное сейчас – пробиться в сознание Драко, забрать его страдания, помочь ему очнуться. Но в каждой своей попытке он словно натыкался на стену. Внутренний мир Малфоя был закрыт.

- Ну же, Драко, - слезы катятся из глаз юноши и падают на бледные щеки слизеринца, - впусти меня! Я не могу тебя потерять! – и в порыве отчаяния он целует сухие, потрескавшиеся губы. – Не могу потерять... – а слезы гриффиндорца катятся и катятся, оставляя на бледных щеках светловолосого юноши мокрые дорожки.

В следующий миг Гарри даже не понял, что произошло. Словно тысячи фейерверков близнецов Уизли взорвались ослепительной вспышкой перед глазами, а бушевавший ветер вихрем закружил вокруг них, взметнув вверх песчинки, полы мантии, и пряди светлых и темных волос.

Перед глазами Поттера замелькали картинки: маленький Драко несется на метле на Люциуса; Драко, недовольно надув губки, опрокидывает на голову эльфа тарелку с едой; Драко, примеряющий первую школьную мантию в магазине мадам Малкин; Драко, предлагающий ему дружбу; Драко, Драко, Драко... И боль, пронизывавшая все тело, постепенно отступает.

А тонкий солнечный луч, пробивавшийся из уродливой кроваво-красной линии на небе, вырвался наружу, разбив темный небосвод на мириады осколков, явив за собой чистое голубое небо и яркое теплое солнце.

Драко открыл глаза и несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд. Каменные стены... Поттер... Чистое небо... Стоп... Поттер...

- Поттер... – тихим шепотом, будто боясь спугнуть видение.

- Драко... – нежно касаясь губами потрескавшихся губ, зажмуриваясь в страхе быть отвергнутым.

- Ты все-таки пришел, Поттер... – крепко сжимая теплые ладони ледяными пальцами и не скрывая горячих слез необыкновенного счастья.

- Я же предупреждал, что вытащу тебя даже из Преисподней и набью твою аристократическую физиономию, - прошептал Гарри, глядя, как раскрываются в ужасе серые глаза, - но мне больше нравится так, - и он вновь коснулся губ слизеринца легким поцелуем.

- Ты ненормальный, Поттер, - усмехнулся ему в губы Драко.

- Наверное... – тихо ответил гриффиндорец и улыбнулся.

- А ты не исчезнешь больше? – с надеждой в голосе спросил Малфой и тяжело вздохнул. – Здесь катастрофически невыносимо одному.

- Нет, не исчезну, - покачал головой Гарри. – Никогда...

**~oOo~**

Гермиона, казалось, крепко спала. Рон сидел рядом с кроватью и держал невесту за руку, нежно поглаживая хрупкие пальцы и прислушиваясь к тихому дыханию. После всего, что произошло сегодняшней ночью, он размышлял, как, всегда такая рассудительная и правильная, Гермиона решилась на такой отчаянный шаг. Однако ответ лежал на ладони – она сделала это ради друга. Лучшего друга. Подумав об этом, Рон покраснел, вспоминая как он сам воспринял всю эту ситуацию. «Значит, - сделал вывод рыжий гриффиндорец, - я плохой друг...»

Уизли оглянулся и посмотрел на двух юношей, окруженных слабым мерцанием магии. Вдруг сияние усилилось, окутывая юных волшебников, и, ярко вспыхнув, исчезло.

- Мисс Мэйкклин, мисс Мэйкклин, - позвал Рон целительницу, - оно исчезло, свечение исчезло!

- Ну, теперь их можно положить на кровати, - подошла Элиза, - поможешь мне?

- О, да, конечно! – пока Рон откидывал покрывала с кроватей, целительница, используя «Мобиликорпус», подняла бессознательных юношей и опустила на подготовленные ложа.

Аккуратно влив в рот каждому из них восстановительное зелье, Элиза подошла к Гермионе. Прошептав заклинание, она взмахнула палочкой, чтобы диагностировать состояние девушки.

- Всё в порядке, - обратилась целительница к Рону. – Её магическая сила восстанавливается достаточно быстро. Думаю, будет правильно, если ты посидишь с ней, - улыбнулась Элиза, наблюдая, как нежно Рон убрал с лица девушки непослушную прядку волос, - а мне нужно осмотреть Забини и Паркинсон.

- Ох! – раздался от двери голос мадам Помфри. – Что случилось?

Женщина в недоумении оглядывала Больничное крыло, переводя взгляд с койки на койку, на которых лежали студенты двух враждующих факультетов.

- Здравствуй, Поппи, - Элиза подошла к коллеге, - пойдем, я тебе всё объясню, - и обе целительницы вышли в комнату для персонала, оставив Рона, от страха вжавшего голову в плечи, нервно перебирать в голове возможные для всего гриффиндорского трио последствия от содеянного этой ночью.

- Итак, Элиза, что же здесь произошло? – мадам Помфри села за стол и выжидающе смотрела на молодого специалиста.

- Они проводили ритуал, Поппи, - тихо ответила целительница, - «Sanguis per vitaе», - уточнила она.

- Мерлин Великий! – воскликнула мадам Помфри. – Это же темномагический обряд! Где это случилось? Они все живы?

- Да, всё в порядке, - чуть улыбнулась Элиза. – Они провели его прямо в палате, и у них всё получилось, Поппи...

- Не может быть... – воскликнула Помфри. – Но школа... Защитная магия школы должна была ...

- Вот и я удивлена, - развела руками мисс Мэйкклин. – Как видишь, никто даже не заметил, иначе мракоборцы уже были бы здесь...

- Нужно сообщить директору, - мадам Помфри встала из-за стола. – Кто проводил ритуал?

- Мисс Грэйнджер. Паркинсон и Забини пытались ей помешать, и Уизли пришлось оглушить их... – ответила Элиза.

- Не ожидала от Рональда... – удивилась мадам Помфри. – Я сама поговорю с Минервой, а ты пригляди за ними, - и Поппи вышла из Больничного крыла.

**~oOo~**

- Смотри, Поттер, как красиво! – воскликнул Драко, указывая на большой сияющий шар в голубом небе. – А когда я был тут один, было серо и тоскливо... Ты принес с собой солнце...

- Нет, - улыбнулся гриффиндорец, - я пришел к Солнцу... – и, протянув руку, он растрепал блестевшие в лучах светлые пряди. – Ты такой забавный, - рассмеялся Гарри, глядя как пыль, разлетаясь с волос слизеринца, облаком повисла в воздухе, грозясь вновь опуститься на платиновый шелк.

Драко чихнул и недовольно оглядел себя.

- Мда... – вздохнул Малфой, - вид у меня еще тот.

- Встань-ка, - потянул его за руку Поттер. Слизеринец поднялся, и Гарри, всего лишь взмахнув рукой, привел в порядок его одежду, очистил от грязи волосы и лицо. – Замечательно! – улыбнулся гриффиндорец, оглядывая свою работу.

- Ничего себе! – восхищенно произнес Драко. – Это же невербальная магия! Как...

- О! Я и сам не знаю, - отмахнулся Поттер, - это как-то само собой получается... После сражения с Волдемортом... Кингсли Шеклболт сказал, что, возможно, магия, оставшаяся после Реддла, перешла ко мне...

При упоминании имени Темного Лорда, Малфой помрачнел и подошел к парапету. Воспоминания тяжелой волной накатились на юношу, собравшись противным комком в горле. Тряхнув головой, слизеринец посмотрел вдаль. Солнце играло на ветвях зеленых елей, отражалось от золота осенней листвы, рассыпалось миллиардами искр по едва пожелтевшей траве, купалось в водах Черного озера.

- Посмотри, Поттер, как здесь красиво! – неожиданно произнес Драко.

Гарри подошел к юноше и встал рядом.

- Красиво... – согласился он.

- Знаешь, Поттер, это - счастье, чувствовать себя свободным! Просто свободным! Когда ты можешь встать вот так, - юноша взобрался на балюстраду и раскинул руки в стороны, - и чувствовать, что ты и всё вокруг – это единое целое! И ты теперь не один! У тебя есть все это! – он обвел рукой горизонт. – И от этого чувства голова идет кругом, мысли носятся в беспорядке, и хочется кричать... Кричать, что ты – счастлив! Эхэээййй! - воскликнул Драко, а эхо подхватило крик и понесло дальше, возможно, за горизонт.

Вдруг юноша покачнулся и, взмахнув руками, полетел вниз.

- Нееееет! – в ужасе кричал Поттер, перевесившись через парапет в надежде поймать ускользающее счастье.

**~oOo~**

- Итак, мистер Уизли, объясните мне, что произошло в Больничном крыле? – Минерва МакГонагалл, сидевшая за столом в кабинете, строго смотрела на стоявшего перед ней студента, переминавшегося с ноги на ногу. – Как вам могло прийти в голову сотворить такое? Неужели вы не понимали, что это может очень плачевно закончиться? Я жду от Вас правдивого ответа, не вынуждайте меня применять Веритасерум!

- П-п-профессор, - тихо проговорил Уизли, - мы всё знали. Гарри считал, что это он виноват в том, что случилось с Хорь... эээ... с Малфоем. Они с Гермионой целый месяц изучали всякую литературу, пытались найти что-нибудь, чем можно было бы помочь ему поправиться... и случайно нашли эту книгу...

- Какую книгу? – насторожилась профессор.

- Ну, в которой... было написано про этот... ритуал... – запинаясь ответил юноша. – И тогда они решили воспользоваться этой возможностью...

- Хорошо, но ведь для этого обряда нужны специальные зелья... – казалось, взгляд директора скоро просверлит в юноше дыру... – Где они достали ингредиенты?

- Я только знаю, что Гарри был в Лютном переулке... – едва дыша, ответил Уизли.

- Моргана триждыупомянутая! – воскликнула МакГонагалл. – Отчаянный Поттер! Но как они готовили это? И где?

- В Выручай-комнате. Гермиона сама варила зелья, не доверяя мне, а Гарри тогда лежал в Больничном крыле, - ответил юноша.

- Ясно. И еще, мистер Уизли, почему пострадали ученики Слизерина? – спросила Миневра.

- Забини и Паркинсон пытались помешать Гермионе... – вжав голову в плечи, ответил рыжий гриффиндорец. - Это я их оглушил... Ступефаем...

- Я думаю, Вы понимаете, мистер Уизли, что, учитывая произошедшее, я обязана не только наказать вас троих и снять баллы с факультета, но и сообщить в Министерство Магии... – спустя минуту, произнесла МакГонагалл. – Однако я не стану этого делать, пока не поговорю с мисс Грэйнджер и мистером Поттером и не разберусь в ситуации окончательно. Сейчас Вы свободны, - произнесла она, взмахом руки открывая дверь.

Рон буквально вылетел из кабинета директора. Так паршиво он себя еще никогда не чувствовал. Глубоко вздохнув несколько раз, чтобы унять дрожь, он направился в Больничное крыло.

Минерва МакГонагалл сидела за столом и, задумчиво глядя на язычки пламени, играющие в камине, думала о поступке студентов своего факультета. Конечно, их следовало наказать, но, понимая, что подвигло их на столь решительный и опасный шаг, она не могла этого сделать. И как поступить с тем фактом, что в стенах школы совершался темномагический обряд? А если это станет известно остальным ученикам и их родителям? Это же скандал!

- Альбус, Альбус! Как мне не хватает твоей поддержки! – она повернулась к портрету Дамблдора. – Ну что мне делать с нашим отчаянным героем и его верными помощниками?

- Хм, думаю, не стоит их наказывать слишком серьезно, - улыбнувшись с портрета, произнес бывший директор.

- Но ведь это была Темная магия... И почему защита школы этому не воспрепятствовала? – удивленно взмахнув руками, спросила МакГонагалл.

- Вероятно, на то были свои причины, ты не находишь, Минерва? – ответил Дамблдор, а остальные его предшественники согласно закивали со своих портретов.

- Да, но, Альбус, ты же знаешь про этот ритуал... Он возможен, если только между магами есть взаимные чувства... Как мне поступить с... – она озадаченно смотрела на бывшего директора.

- Ах, Минерва, если даже древняя магия замка помогла им, не думаешь ли ты, что мы вправе изменять то, что написано им судьбой? – удивленно приподнял брови Дамблдор.

- Но, Альбус... – попыталась возразить МакГонагалл.

- На всё воля Провидения, дорогая... – глаза директора лукаво блеснули за очками-половинками, и он, поудобнее устроившись на стуле, задремал.

- Альбус, Альбус, ты всегда говоришь загадками... Даже с портрета... – вздохнула Миневра. – Хорошо, я не стану сообщать в Министерство Магии... Нужно поговорить с учениками, видевшими всё это... Нельзя, чтобы об использовании Темной магии в школе узнал кто-то еще, - и, бросив в камин горсть летучего пороха, она позвала мадам Помфри.

**~oOo~**

Зажмурившись, Гарри стоял у балюстрады. Он боялся открыть глаза и посмотреть вниз... Боялся увидеть на земле безжизненное тело.

- Мерлин, наверное, я сошел с ума, мне все это снится, - шептал юноша, вцепившись руками в холодный камень парапета.

- Поттер, чего ты так орешь? У меня уши заложило, - послышался за спиной знакомый голос, смешно растягивающий гласные.

- Малфой! – гриффиндорец обернулся. – Соплохвостом тебе по шее, Малфой! Ты живой! Живой! – он подбежал к слизеринцу и сжал его в объятиях.

- Осторожнее, Поттер, ты меня раздавишь! – возмутился Драко, пытаясь ослабить железную хватку Героя-Магической-Британии. – Ну, живой... А разве может быть иначе? Я же Малфой!

- Никогда! Никогда больше так не делай, слышишь, придурок ты слизеринский! – срывающимся от волнения и страха голосом выговаривал Малфою Гарри. – Я думал, ты умер...

- Гриффиндорец... – усмехнулся Драко. – Что с тебя взять? Тут не умирают, Поттер! Хоть запрыгайся вниз... Сам проверял, - он довольно улыбнулся, видя, как в ужасе распахнулись глаза юноши. – Это, Поттер, - Небытие...

- Всё равно, не надо так больше... – прошептал Гарри и уткнулся носом в плечо слизеринца.

- А хочешь вместе спрыгнем? – засмеялся Малфой, потянув гриффиндорца за руку к парапету. – Это здорово, с метлой не сравнить...

- Не хочу, - покачал головой Поттер и, прижав к себе Драко, нежно поцеловал.

- Я тоже... больше... не хочу... - прошептал Малфой, отрываясь от Гарри только лишь затем, чтобы выровнять сбившееся дыхание, и, запустив руку в непослушные черные волосы, вновь притянуть к себе гриффиндорца, даря ему ответный поцелуй.


	16. Chapter 16

**_И снова флафф!_**___А ведь я так просила помощи..._

**Глава 16.**

Ученики Хогвартса шумно обсуждали предстоящий матч по квиддичу между Гриффиндором и Хаффлпаффом. Команда львиного факультета незадолго до этого разработала новую стратегию нападения, и теперь студенты отпускали в адрес хаффпаффовцев лишь шуточки и многозначительные усмешки. Симус Финниган, усердно размахивая вилкой, пытался объяснить Дину Томасу суть стратегии, когда в Большой Зал влетели почтовые совы.

Отложив свое увлекательное занятие, Симус взял в руки «Ежедневный Пророк».

- Вот черт! – воскликнул он, когда сова Рона уронила очередной письмо из дома в нетронутую тарелку овсянки рыжего гриффиндорца. – Уизли, Нюхлера тебе под подушку, когда ты научишь... А где Рон? – Финниган огляделся.

– Ну, вот, - он сокрушенно качнул головой, - наше героическое трио отсутствует в полном составе... Опять во что-то вляпались... – сделал заключение Симус.

- О! Смотри, Лаванда, и мне пришло анонимное послание! – радостно воскликнула шестикурсница гриффиндора Эмбер Рэдсмит, размахивая перед носом подруги точно таким же конвертом.

- Ой, а мне сегодня назначили свидание у Черного озера, - мечтательно прижав пергамент к груди, пролепетала взволнованная Амелия Фергюсон, студентка четвертого курса.

- А у меня на Астрономической башне, - похвасталась в ответ Эмбер.

- А не кажется ли вам, что это чей-то розыгрыш? – вдруг спросил молчавший до этого Невилл, оглядывая зал и замечая, что добрая половина девушек всех факультетов сидят за столами с отрешенно-мечтательным выражением на лицах, счастливо комкая подозрительно одинаковые пергаменты.

- Не говори ерунды, Невилл, - фыркнула Лаванда. – Злишься, что тебе не пришла такая идея раньше, и твою возлюбленную уже кто-то пригласил на свидание?

- Да больно надо, - буркнул покрасневший Лонгботтом, и принялся особо тщательно размазывать овсянку по тарелке.

- Нет, ну, правда, что, совсем никто не знает, где наши легендарные герои? – вновь спросил Финниган. – Оу, мы уже опаздываем на ЗОТС, пошли, ребята, иначе, Дрейзери три шкуры с нас спустит, - кивнул он однокурсникам, и студенты, так и не закончив свой завтрак, быстрым шагом отправились на занятия. 

**~oOo~**

- Как же хорошо, - прошептал Драко, лежа на траве и разглядывая бездонное голубое небо.

Легкий ветерок перебирал пряди светлых волос, пробирался под рубашку и, к радости слизеринца, упорно пригибая травинку к лицу гриффиндорца, безжалостно щекоча его нос, отчего Гарри смешно морщился и отфыркивался. Вдруг он поднялся и пошел в сторону.

- Ты куда, Поттер? – Малфой сел и удивленно проводил Поттера взглядом.

- Сейчас вернусь, - ответил гриффиндорец, утопая в траве.

- Ненормальный... – прошептал Драко и снова откинулся на траву. – Я тоже ненормальный... Слышишь, Поттер?

Это вообще все странно. Я, Драко Малфой, лежу на пожухлой траве рядом не с кем-нибудь, а с Мальчиком-который-постоянно-попадает-в-переделки-и-умудряется-из-них-выбраться, и при этом я безумно счастлив... Бред...

- Ага, - согласно прошептал Поттер откуда-то справа, - держи...

Драко открыл глаза и удивленно уставился на своего теперь уже точно бывшего врага. Чуть ли не светясь от счастья, Гарри протягивал ему ладонь, полную крупной земляники. От красных ягод исходил настолько потрясающий аромат леса, солнца и чего-то еще, совершенно необъяснимого...

- Поттер, где ты это взял? – еле слышно прошептал Малфой. – Ты и еду из ничего сотворять теперь умеешь?

- Нет, - засмеялся гриффиндорец, - вон там растет, - и он махнул рукой в направлении высокой травы, куда исчез несколько минут назад. – Я её запах почувствовал... И мне вдруг пришло в голову... – Гарри замолчал, глядя, как слизеринец с удовольствием зажмурился, положив ягоды себе в рот. – Что ... вот так ... будет... намного вкуснее... – и, наклонившись к Драко, он завладел его красиво очерченными губами, от которых теперь тоже пахло лесом, солнцем и невероятным счастьем, искрившемся в ярко-красной капельке земляничного сока.

- Настоящий слизеринец, - сквозь улыбку прошептал ему в губы Малфой, - из ничего извлек для себя выгоду...

- А ты против? – отстранившись, спросил Поттер.

- Я только за! – пробормотал Драко, требовательно притягивая Поттера к себе.

**~oOo~**

После занятий студенты разошлись по своим гостиным. Кто-то засел за книги, готовя домашнее задание, а кто-то готовился к завтрашнему походу в Хогсмит. Однако большая часть студенток всех факультетов отчаянно перебирала свои вещи, в поисках «самого потрясающего наряда», или колдовала над замысловатыми прическами. Каждая и них тщательно готовилась к предстоящему вечернему свиданию.

- Мэгги! - взвизгнула Лаванда Браун, когда Мэгги Блум схватила её за руку, чтобы показать подруге, какое платье она, наконец, выбрала. – Ты что, с кактусом обнималась? Больно же! – Лаванда посмотрела на свою ладонь, где показались капельки крови.

- Ой! – Мэгги испуганно прижала руку к губам и, вскрикнув, тут же отдернула её, потому что больно царапнула себе губу. – Что за черт? - она с ужасом разглядывала острые шипы, торчавшие из её ладошки.

- Ничего себе, - к ним подошла Сильвия Фрайпот, - как ты такое сделала?

- Н-н-не знаю... – пролепетала Блум, глядя на вторую, покрытую шипами руку.

- Мерлин! Да они у тебя повсюду! – вскрикнула Лаванда, подталкивая подругу к большому зеркалу.

- Моргана защитница! – тут же прошептала и сама Лаванда, увидев на своем лице здоровенные красные прыщи. – Это что за шутки такие?

Через мгновение гостиную Гриффиндора сотрясали истеричные вопли нескольких девушек.

- Я же говорил, что всё это неспроста... – ворчал Невилл, ведя однокурсниц в Больничное крыло. – Но разве меня стоит слушать? – он многозначительно посмотрел на заплаканную Мэгги Блум.

- А всё почему? – вдруг ядовито парировала Лаванда. – Потому что нашему мистеру Лонгботтому никак не хватает смелости признаться, что ты ему уже давно нравишься... – Мэгги посмотрела на подругу, потом перевела взгляд на Невилла и разрыдалась еще сильнее.

- Браун, вечно ты лезешь, куда тебя не просят! – возмутился Невилл. – Разбиралась бы лучше со своей личной жизнью!

Так, продолжая перепалку, они вошли в Больничное крыло.

- Ого! – воскликнула Лаванда. – А мы такие не одни, Мэг! – и она оглядела присутствующих.

- Не понимаю, что за эпидемия такая... – причитала мадам Помфри, проворно переходя между койками и расставляя на тумбочках пузырьки с зельями, в то время как Элиза диагностировала пострадавших. - Если тут появятся еще несколько человек, то одной палаты будет точно мало!

Пока в больничном крыле разбирались с недугами поступающих девушек, в гостиных обсуждалась причастность к произошедшему других факультетов. Хаффлпаффцы были точно уверены, что это происки гриффиндорцев, с целью сорвать предстоящий матч по квиддичу. Гриффиндор по этим же причинам обвинял студентов Хаффлпафа. Райвенкло грозился отомстить всем сразу. И только Слизеринский дом, как, впрочем, в большинстве случаев, оказался в стороне от межфакультетской битвы. Что, однако, не укрылось ото всех студентов следующим утром и вызвало множество вопросов.

**~oOo~**

- А мне кажется, что я всё же могу до него достать, - уверенно спорил Драко, стоя, закрыв глаза, посреди залитой солнцем поляны и, вытянув руки вверх, подобно цветку, тянулся ладонями к горячему светилу.

- Ну-ну, - усмехнулся Поттер, осторожно взмахивая руками. Опавшие листья красно-желтым покрывалом собирались у ног слизеринца. – Ты как всегда – слишком самоуверен, - добавил гриффиндорец.

- Да ты сам попробуй, - не открывая глаз, предложил Малфой.

- Ага, сейчас, - посмеиваясь, ответил Поттер. – Вот только...

- Что «только»? – Драко приподнял в удивлении бровь и подставил под ласковые солнечные лучи лицо.

- Убегу подальше, - уже смеясь в голос, ответил Гарри, удаляясь от слизеринца на приличное расстояние.

- Зачем? – Драко с тревогой распахнул глаза и тут же одним движением руки гриффиндорца был осыпан красивым водопадом осенних листьев. – Тфпр... пфр... бр... – отмахивался слизеринец от падающей на него золотисто-красной россыпи. – Сдурел, Поттер? - возмущенно воскликнул он, вытаскивая из платиновых прядей запутавшиеся листочки.

- Малфой, - прокричал гриффиндорец, - это было незабываемое зрелище! Золотой мальчик!

- Ну, держись, Мальчик-Который-Сейчас-Откровенно-Нарвался-На-Мой-Праведный-Гнев! – выкрикнул Драко и, смеясь, припустил за убегающим Поттером.

**~oOo~**

Минерва МакГонагалл задумчиво рассматривала горизонт. Ей предстояло принять непростое решение. Поступок трех отчаянных гриффиндорцев, несмотря на то, что они, пожалуй, были самыми знаменитыми молодыми волшебниками современности, нельзя было оставлять безнаказанным.

Конечно, с одной стороны, ее подопечные заслуживают не просто похвалы, а какого-либо значительного поощрения, ведь, рискуя собственными жизнями, они спасли своего извечного врага.

Однако, применение Темной магии, тем более Гарри Поттером! Если этот факт станет общеизвестен, то взбудоражит добрую половину магического мира и подорвет непререкаемый авторитет Мальчика-Который-Выжил.

- Альбус, Альбус, - вздохнула МакГонагалл, повернувшись к портрету бывшего директора, - всё-то твои загадки... И как же мне поступить? – но Дамблдор, уютно устроившись в кресле, спал... Ну, или делал вид, что спал.

Тут в дверь постучали, и в кабинет вошел Гораций Слагхорн.

- Доброе утро, Минерва, - слизеринский декан был встревожен неожиданным вызовом МакГонагалл. – Что-то случилось? 

- Здравствуй, Гораций! – директор жестом предложила мужчине присесть. – Да, я хотела поговорить с тобой о Поттере...

- О Гарри? - удивился зельевар.

- Гораций, - МакГонагалл на минуту задумалась, перебирая в голове вопросы, и, наконец, произнесла: - Сегодня ночью в Больничном крыле Поттер участвовал в проведении темномагического ритуала. «Кровь ради жизни». Думаю, тебе известен этот обряд?

- О, конечно, известен, - зельевар слегка смутился. – Для его использования нужно несколько достаточно сложных и трудоемких в приготовлении зелий. Но почему ты спрашиваешь об этом меня, Миневра?

- Гораций, - МакГонагалл пронзительно смотрела на старого друга, - они использовали его для Малфоя. И я знаю, что нужно для ритуала. Меня интересует другой вопрос: где он мог найти рецепты этих зелий? Ведь ритуал настолько древний, что информации о нем практически не сохранилось.

- Понятия не имею, – развел руками зельевар. – Может быть, в Запретной секции.

- Я уже говорила с мадам Пинс, у неё не было таких книг, Гораций.

- Уж не подозреваешь ли ты меня в сговоре с Гарри? – удивленно спросил зельевар.

- Нет, конечно нет, - успокоила его директор, - но я хотела попросить тебя... Я думаю, мне он ничего не расскажет... Не мог бы ты поговорить с Поттером, Гораций? Древнее темномагическое наследие, которым они воспользовались, не должно получить огласку.

- О! Конечно, я поговорю с Гарри, - согласился Слагхорн. – Но это ведь не все, о чем ты хотела поговорить, Минерва?

- Забини и Паркинсон, - вздохнула МакГонагалл. – Они знают про ритуал, и даже пытались сорвать его. Рональд Уизли вовремя их обнаружил.

- Блейз и Пэнси? Но, как?..

- Я не знаю, как они узнали обо всем, но... – речь МакГонагалл прервало заискрившее в камине пламя.

Вдруг оно вспыхнуло зеленым цветом, и из него выглянула голова мадам Помфри.

- Доброе утро, Минерва, профессор Слагхорн, - поприветствовала она присутствующих. - Мы сняли с Забини и Паркинсон действие заклинания, и я передала им, что вы ожидаете их в своем в кабинете.

- Спасибо, Поппи, - ответила директор. – Как остальные?

- Пока без сознания, но их магический потенциал достаточно быстро восстанавливается. И Малфой... – мадам Помфри задумалась. – Его раны... Они затянулись.

- Невероятно... – прошептала МакГонагалл. – Значит это всё правда... – задумчиво произнесла директор и за своими размышлениями не заметила, как переглянулись сидевший в кресле преподаватель Зелий и вдруг проснувшийся на портрете Дамблдор.

- Можно, профессор? – в дверях стояли Блейз Забини и Пэнси Паркинсон.

- Входите, молодые люди, - кивнула МакГонагалл.

- Здравствуйте, профессор Слагхорн, - приветствовали слизеринцы декана.

- Итак, молодые люди, - начала МакГонагалл, - думаю, вы догадываетесь, для чего я пригласила Вас? – спросила директор, получив в ответ утвердительный кивок.

- Профессор, но мы не могли поступить иначе! – с воодушевлением принялась доказывать правоту их поступка Пэнси. - А этот приду... эээ... Уизли только всё испортил!

- Поттер его хотел убить, профессор, - вмешался в объяснения однокурсницы Блейз. – Я сам видел, как он собирал в пузырек кровь Драко, а потом, когда они нож достали, Пэнси им помешала, но...

- Достаточно, мистер Забини, - прервала сбивчивую речь слизеринца МакГонагалл. – Мистер Поттер не собирался убивать вашего старосту. Сегодня ночью он со своими друзьями провел ритуал для излечения Драко. И именно благодаря мистеру Уизли, мисс Грэйнджер удалось его завершить.

Слизеринцы были немало удивлены услышанным. Блейз отчего-то покраснел до кончиков ушей, а Пэнси стояла, глядя в одну точку, и качала головой.

- Зачем это понадобилось Поттеру? Драко и так досталось... – сквозь выступившие слезы прошептала девушка. – Зачем? Чтобы отыграться за прожитые годы?

- Мисс Паркинсон, - вмешался Слагхорн, - мистер Поттер истинный гриффиндорец, и он никогда не позволит себе недостойного поведения в отношении других людей, как бы с ним не поступили, ну, конечно, если только этот «другой» не Волдеморт. Вы совершенно зря беспокоились за безопасность своего друга. Предполагаю, что поступок Гарри совершенно искренний и бескорыстный.

- Перед тем, как вы отправитесь в свою гостиную, мне бы хотелось напомнить о том, что случившееся сегодня в Больничном крыле не должно стать главной новостью всей школы, - сказала МакГонагалл, жестко посмотрев на слизеринцев.

- Да, профессор, - кивнули Блейз и Пэнси.

- Можете быть свободны, - Минерва взмахнула рукой, открывая дверь кабинета.

- Директор? - Слагхорн вопросительно посмотрел на неё.

- Да, Гораций, не смею Вас более задерживать, - кивнула ему МакГонагалл.

**~oOo~**

Огромный раскаленный солнечный диск медленно катился к верхушкам старых деревьев Запретного леса, прокладывая на чистом голубом небе размытую красную дорожку и озаряя всё вокруг последними остатками тепла и красоты. Последние лучи ускользали в пока еще не опавшей листве засыпающих деревьев, словно укрываясь перед сном золотым одеялом.

Сидя на берегу Черного озера, Драко впервые за все то время, что провел в этом странном месте, наблюдал закат. Сегодня в нем было что-то особенное, он был совершенно не похож на те закаты, которые юноша провожал вечерами в Малфой-мэноре.

Возможно потому, что рядом сидел несносный гриффиндорец с взлохмаченными волосами, в нелепых круглых очках, за которыми скрывались потрясающие изумрудно-зеленые глаза, в который жизнь била живительным ключом. Гриффиндорец, сумевший за один короткий день подарить ему свободу, счастье и надежду... Надежду, что всё будет хорошо...

Гарри задумчиво смотрел на красное зарево, разливающееся из-за высоких деревьев и вертел в руках травинку. Наконец, он тяжело вздохнул и произнес:

- Пора.

- Знаю, - тихо отозвался слизеринец.

- Я не могу идти с тобой... – Поттер не смотрел на Драко. Он боялся показать свое отчаяние. Так не хотелось выпускать из рук это мимолетное счастье, так хотелось его продлить.

- Знаю, - прошептал Малфой. – Я пойду один... Поттер, - юноша повернулся, приподнял гриффиндорца за подбородок и посмотрел в яркие изумрудные глаза, - я не забуду... я не хочу, чтобы всё вот так закончилось... Я справлюсь... Обещаю... Если ты будешь ждать меня там... – и, коснувшись губ юноши легким поцелуем, вспоминая душистые ягоды земляники на его ладонях, водопад золотой листвы на своих плечах, капли прохладной воды на их телах, Драко шагнул за ворота, исчезая из этого странного мира между жизнью и смертью.

- Я буду ждать... Обязательно... – шептал гриффиндорец. – Пока ты не вспомнишь...


	17. Chapter 17

**Глава 17**

_POV Драко_

Свет…  
Драко шел, практически, наощупь, кончиками пальцев чувствуя густой туман вокруг себя, проваливаясь в невесомые облака, едва удерживая зыбкое равновесие.

Бесконечный свет… 

Проникающий даже сквозь закытые веки. "Не хочу открывать глаза… Не хочу терять исчезающие нити воспоминаний: твоих изумрудных глаз, в которых плещется невысказанное чувство… твои последние прикосновения, которые пока еще ощущаю всей кожей, вкус совершенного счастья, оставшегося на моих губах от твоего поцелуя.

Я пока еще слышу твои слова: "_Я буду ждать... Обязательно... Пока ты не вспомнишь..._". Ты будешь ждать, обязательно будешь, я точно знаю… А я не забуду…

Мне было бы значительно легче идти здесь с тобой, по белой тропинке жизни, выстланной невесомыми молочными облаками, ощущать твою магию, и мое новое вхождение в этот бренный мир. Я иду туда лишь потому, что там есть ты, и я нужен тебе. Я слышу твой зов, твою боль, твою печаль. Я точно знаю, что смогу помочь, но только если ты поможешь мне", - разговаривал Малфой с воображаемым собеседником.

_Конец POV Драко_

**~oO****Oo~**

Алое зарево заката постепенно утопало в чаще Запретного леса, бросая прощальные отблески на уже темнеющее небо.

Гарри сидел на большом булыжнике и смотрел, как в бесконечной высоте холодным светом мерцала одинокая первая звезда. Было просто невыносимо чувствовать себя таким одиноким. Чем сильнее ночная мгла окутывала небо, тем прозрачнее становилось все вокруг, испаряясь, словно дымка утреннего тумана под теплыми солнечными лучами зарождающегося нового дня.

Поттер протянул руку и прикоснулся к выведенному Малфоем на дороге слову. Мысль о том, что оно может хранить тепло его рук, силу его мыслей, растекалась по венам, будоража воспоминания и создавая призрачные фантазии.

"Драко", - прошептал юноша, прикасаясь к буквам, - "Скоро увидимся, слизеринский зануда", - ухмыльнулся Гарри, заметив, как сам становится прозрачным с каждой секундой. Он закрыл глаза, и, глубоко вздохнув, растворился в кромешной темноте.

**~oO****Oo~**

Морозный воздух врывался в приоткрытое окно Больничного крыла, окутывая все вокруг прохладой и свежестью. Алая полоска уходящего дня едва виднелась за горизонтом, окрашивая снежные облака прощальными красными всполохами.

Прошло чуть больше суток, как ритуал был завершен. Как только Гарри и Гермиона восстановили свои силы, то были тотчас же направлены к директору для беседы. Вопреки ожиданиям, их не исключили из школы, и даже успокоили, что об использовании Темной магии не сообщили в Аврорат, однако безнаказанным отчаянный поступок гриффиндорцев тоже не остался. Всем троим были назначены долгие отработки.

Гарри сидел у кровати Драко и задумчиво смотрел, как погружается в сон очередной день наступающей зимы. Взяв в руки хрупкую ладонь слизеринца, он поднес её к губам и нежно поцеловал. "Спасибо тебе, моё невероятное слизеринское чудо", - тихо прошептал Поттер, - "Спасибо за то, что помог понять, что значит ЛЮБИТЬ, по-настоящему любить, слепо, без оглядки на прошлое и окружающих. Это больно, и порой чужое непонимание разрывает душу на части, но теперь у меня есть то, что дает силы идти дальше: я знаю, что ты – ЖИВ.

Может, однажды теплый ветерок напомнит тебе о том дне, когда мы были вместе, запах ягод о поцелуе, капли дождя на плечах о теплых объятиях… И ты вспомнишь… Всё вспомнишь… Будет трудно, больно, но ты сможешь… А пока я буду просто вспоминать и надеяться…" - юноша осторожно погладил подернутые румянцем щеки слизеринца и, не оборачиваясь, вышел из Больничного крыла. Он не увидел, как вдруг распахнулись темно-серые глаза, полные боли, мольбы и невероятной нежности. Слизеринское сердце разрывали тоска и непонятный страх.

Проводив уходящего гриффиндорца взглядом, юноша с тихим стоном закрыл лицо руками, позволив себе маленькую слабость – слезы бурным потоком потекли по щекам: он ничего не забыл.

- Мистер Малфой, - воскликнула вошедшая на шум мадам Помфри, - как я рада! Хвала Мерлину, всё обошлось! Не переживайте, это нормальная реакция на яркий свет, – произнесла она, вытирая белоснежным платком его слезы,

- Вы же столько времени не открывали глаз. Как Вы себя чувствуете? Вы позволите провести небольшое обследование? – суетилась целительница.

- Да, конечно, - едва слышно произнес Драко. – Спасибо. А какой сегодня день?

- Тринадцатое декабря, - ответила мадам Помфри, произнося над Малфоем заклинания.

- Скоро Рождество… - пустым голосом произнес юноша. – Уже Рождество…

- Да, заставили Вы нас поволноваться, мистер Малфой! – к ним подошла Элиза. – Я очень рада, что с Вами все в порядке.

- Ну, что сказать, - задумчиво произнесла мадам Помфри, - состояние стабильное, небольшая потеря веса, но это поправимо, вот только… - запнулась целительница, подбирая слова.

- Что "только"? – Драко посмотрел на нее.

- Ваша магия, мистер Малфой… Она почти исчезла… - практически шепотом сказала мадам Помфри. – Такое случается, если волшебник принимает решение преждевременно уйти из жзни… И я не могу сказать, восстановится она или нет…

- Я теперь сквиб? – бесцветным голосом поинтересовался Драко.

- Нет, магические способности присутствуют, но они сильно истощены, и что с ними будет дальше я не знаю…

- Простите меня, - обратился юноша к целительницам, - я устал и хотел бы поспать…

- Конечно, - ответила Элиза, и обе женщины вышли из палаты.

**~oO****Oo~**

Сегодня Драко почувствовал в себе силы, чтобы встать. Он осторожно поднялся с кровати и, опираясь на нее, дошел до окна. Вечернее декабрьское небо плакало хрустальными кружевными слезами, гонимыми порывистым ветром.

Кружась в непонятном танце, эти мерзлые капли завораживали, опутывали сознание холодом потери, неизбежности и одиночества. Хотелось забыться, превратиться в такую же снежинку, и, пролетая над землей, оставить где-то далеко все страдания и боль. Как же всё в этом мире сложно! "Я не хочу тебя терять, Поттер, и как признаться не знаю… И разве я теперь буду тебе нужен такой, словно калека... Никому не нужный сквиб... Лучше пусть ничего не будет... Переживу как-нибудь..." – прошептал Драко.

Вдруг, услышав, как скрипнула входная дверь, он обернулся. В дверях, стаскивая с плечей мантию-невидимку, стоял Поттер. Вздрогнув, Драко задел стоящий у окна цветочный горшок. Не успев подхватить его на лету, юноша смотрел как глиняное кашпо, ударившись о каменный пол, разлетелось на множество осколков, осыпая все вокруг комочками земли.

- Малфой? – гриффиндорец удивленно смотрел на стоявшего у окна юношу.

- А ты ожидал здесь увидеть кого-то другого, Поттер? – съязвил Драко.

- Да нет, просто удивился, что ты стоишь тут… у окна… - ответил Гарри.

- А где я должен быть? – Малфой в удивлении приподнял бровь. – Или ты ждал, что найдешь тут моё надгробие?

- Я не… Ты же… - запинался Гарри, глядя, как брови слизеринца взлетели вверх, а губы скривились в привычной усмешке. – Зря я пришел. Всего хорошего, Малфой, - и, развернувшись, гриффиндорец вышел из палаты.

- Стой, Поттер, - Драко сделал несколько быстрых шагов, чтобы догнать юношу, но ноги, став словно ватными, перестали слушаться, и он упал на кровать. – Черт, черт, черт! – он колотил сжатыми кулаками по матрасу. – Какой же я идиот!

"Ты идиот, Гарри Поттер", - выговаривал себе гриффиндорец, шагая по заснеженной тропинке к Астрономической башне. "Даже Дементору понятно, что ты ему не нужен! Ну, и Мерлин с ним, слизеринским придурком! Переживешь как-нибудь!", - юноша, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, поднялся на смотровую площадку и сел напротив арочного проема.

Ледяные небесные слезы, гонимые ветром, покрывали мантию белым кружевом, осыпали черные непослушные волосы, дотрагивались своим ледяным дыханием до самого сердца и таяли, превращаясь в невыплаканные слезы. "А чего ты ждал?", - задавал себе вопросы Поттер. – "Что он кинется к тебе навстречу, сожмет в объятиях и прильнет в жарком поцелуе? Скажет, что ты ему дороже всего на свете? Захочет раствориться в тебе, превращаясь с тобой в единое целое?"

Гарри набрал в ладони снега и опустил в ледяной пух пылающее лицо. "Но ведь ты же сам пообещал ему ждать…", - прошептал внутренний голос. "Обещал", - ответил Поттер, - "Но, черт побери, это так больно, видеть, что тебя презирают, ненавидят, хотя еще вчера дарили поцелуи…"

А растаявшие снежинки прозрачными каплями стекали по рукам, омывая едва заметные следы проведенного ритуала, и прятались в широких рукавах мантии. "Надо ждать…", - шептало сознание, - "Дай ему время…".

- У Малфоя его предостаточно, - вытерев лицо, произнес Поттер. - В этот раз я не стану ему помогать, пусть сам все решает, - и, тряхнув головой, словно отгоняя какие-то мысли, он пошел в Гриффиндорскую башню.

**~oO****Oo~**

Приближалось Рождество. Слизеринцы, по случаю чудесного выздоровления своего старосты и возвращения его в родные пенаты, устроили незабываемую вечеринку, короновав своего принца и присягнув ему на вечную преданность. Драко смотрел на веселящихся студентов, улыбался, шутил, но мысленно находился далеко от холодных подземелий. Он вспоминал сильные руки, державшие его у парапета смотровой площадки, теплые губы, пахнущие спелой земляникой, золотой вихрь опавших листьев и улыбку… счастливую гриффиндорскую улыбку.

Поттер, казалось, специально его игнорировал. Он приходил в Большой зал раньше всех, чтобы успеть позавтракать до прихода Малфоя, на занятиях садился всегда на первую парту и не оборачивался, а когда Малфой, встретив гриффиндорца в коридоре, отпускал в его адрес язвительные шуточки, Поттер просто проходил мимо, не поднимая глаз. Если бы он посмотрел, хотя бы мельком, то обязательно увидел, что в серых глазах нет ненависти, нет презрения, а только нежность и тоска. Но юноша упорно не хотел встречаться с Драко взглядом.

Вот и сегодня, Поттер сидел за гриффиндорским столом с совершенно отсутствующим выражением на лице. Рон что-то шептал другу на ухо, но Гарри лишь рассеянно кивал, дожевывая тост с абрикосовым джемом. У Драко аппетита не было. Бездумно размазывая по тарелке овсянку, он смотрел в спину гриффиндорцу, когда в Большой зал влетели совы с утренней почтой.

Перед Малфоем упал белый конверт. Развернув его, он прочел записку от директора, которая вызывала его сегодня после завтрака для беседы. Драко посмотрел на гриффиндорский стол. Поттер тоже получил письмо и теперь аккуратно складывал его в карман мантии.

**~oO****Oo~**

- Ползучая трава, - произнес Поттер, стоя перед Горгульей, как вдруг услышал за спиной легкие шаги.

Обернувшись, он увидел Драко Малфоя. Слизеринец подошел к Горгулье и терпеливо ждал, когда откроется проход на лестницу.

- Малфой, - едва кивнул юноше Гарри.

- Поттер, - ответил Драко. – Опять вляпался в неприятности?

- С чего бы это? – процедил сквозь зубы гриффиндорец.

- Ну, за что-то же тебя вызвали к директору, - ухмыльнулся слизеринец.

- И тебя, кстати, тоже, - огрызнулся Поттер, и прошел в открывшийся проём.

- Добрый вечер, профессор, - хором поприветствовали юноши МакГонагалл, сидевшую за своим столом.

- Мистер Поттер, мистер Малфой, - улыбнулась им директор и указала на кресла, предложив присесть. – Я хотела поговорить с вами.

Она взмахнула палочкой и левитировала к юношам небольшой сервированный чайный столик.

- Как вы знаете, скоро Рождество, и студенты разъедутся по своим домам, - начала МакГонагалл. – Так вот, в связи с тем, что вы двое связаны магическим контрактом, вам нельзя находиться далеко друг от друга, Вы должны это знать, мистер Поттер.

- Простите, профессор, - Драко был немало удивлен, - о каком магическом контракте Вы говорите? И какое я имею к этому отношение?

- О! Так вы не знаете? – удивилась МакГонагалл. – Вы не рассказали ему, мистер Поттер? – Гарри лишь покачал головой в ответ. – Мистер Малфой, Вашим чудесным исцелением Вы обязаны мистеру Поттеру. Он со своими друзьями провел ритуал, благодаря которому Вы теперь с нами.

- Какой ритуал? – опешил Драко. – Поттеру? Я обязан Поттеру?

- Это был темномагический ритуал, и теперь Вы связаны с мистером Поттером Долгом жизни **[1]** . Дело в том, что между вами теперь есть некая взаимосвязь, которая обязывает вас находиться рядом друг с другом. Со временем она исчезнет, но ,так как его после ритуала прошло слишком мало, то Ваш отъезд в поместье, Драко, может сильно навредить Вам, тем более Ваша магия еще не до конца восстановилась.

- Я правильно понимаю Вас, профессор, - наконец, произнес Гарри, - что каникулы мы должны провести вместе?

- Совершенно верно, - ответила МакГонагалл. – Вы можете провести их в любом месте, но только вдвоем. К сожалению, это магические условия, я ничего не могу с этим поделать… К тому же, Драко, - она обратилась к Малфою, - Вы сильно отстали в учебе от однокурсников, мистер Поттер поможет Вам подтянуть предметы... - Драко лишь презрительно хмыкнул.

- Хорошо, - спокойно произнес гриффиндорец, - если это всё, о чем Вы хотели поговорить, то я хотел бы вернуться к занятиям.

- Да, конечно, - ответила директор, - вы оба можете идти. И, Гарри, сообщите мне, куда вы отправитесь на каникулы, - Поттер кивнул, и оба юноши вышли из кабинета.

Спустившись по лестницам и выйдя в школьный коридор, Гарри, посмотрел на слизеринца и произнес:

- В Малфой-мэнор я не поеду, в школе тоже оставаться не хочу.

- Ты предлагаешь мне поехать к твоим ненормальным родственничкам, Потти? – раздраженно спросил Малфой. – Я не собираюсь жить с магглами!

- Нет, я еду к себе домой, - ответил Гарри и, развернувшись, направился в сторону Подземелий. На Зелья опаздывать не хотелось.

- У тебя есть свой дом? – удивленно спросил Драко, догоняя гриффиндорца.

- Да, его мне завещал крестный, - произнес юноша, еле сдерживая радость от того, что скоро будет рядом со своим слизеринским принцем и, возможно, Драко все вспомнит.

- Хорошо, Поттер, но мы еще поговорим об этом загадочном контракте, я не люблю быть кому-либо обязанным,- с этими словами Малфой обогнал гриффиндорца и первым вошел в класс.

**Примечание:**

**[1] Долг жизни** - означает магическую взаимосвязь на основе магического контракта между волшебником, спасенным от неминуемой смерти, по отношению к спасшему его волшебнику. Обязательным условием возникновения этого долга является добровольный выбор волшебника-спасителя. Долг не возникает тогда, когда у волшебника не было иного выбора или когда он действовал из корыстных побуждений.


	18. Chapter 18

**Внимание! Флафф! Автора уже не удержать...**

Спасибо всем за отзывы!

**Глава 18**

В этом году Поттер особо тщательно готовился к предновогодним зачетам и контрольным, старательно выписывал каждый листок многофутовых эссе, исправно ходил на отработки, самозабвенно вычищая многочисленные награды факультетов в Зале Славы и котлы в кабинете Зельеварения. А все потому, что белокурое слизеринское создание никак не выходило из его головы, напрочь засев в сознании, разбавляя своим присутствием сновидения и редкие минуты отдыха.

И юноша старательно заучивал сложные рецепты зелий, монотонно повторял длинные трансфигурационные заклинания, каллиграфически выводил на пергаментах буквы, лишь бы потеснить в памяти упрямый взгляд серых глаз, нежный шелк платиновых волос и сладкий шепот красиво очерченных губ.

Когда последняя контрольная была написана, Гарри, впервые за все года обучения в Хогвартсе, мог похвастать своими «Превосходно» практически по всем предметам. Рон и Гермиона пребывали в полном недоумении.

- Что с тобой происходит, дружище? – Рон сел на кровать друга, глядя, как тот складывает вещи в чемодан.

- Ты о чем? – не поднимая головы спросил Поттер.

- Гарри, ты на себя не похож... – задумчиво произнес Уизли. – Пропадал в библиотеке, твой листок успеваемости пестрит «Превосходно». О! Ты только не подумай, что я завидую, но ты все время молчишь, уходишь куда-то... Где тот Гарри Поттер, которого я знаю?

- Рон, - посмотрел на друга гриффиндорец, - скажи честно, это тебя Миона послала со мной поговорить?

- Ну... Нет... Ну, вернее... – запинался Уизли. - Не только она, я и сам... И мы все... Гарри, что происходит?

- Ничего, - спокойно ответил Поттер, кинув в чемодан фолиант по Зельеварению. – Ничего, что заслуживало бы такого внимания к моей персоне...

- Это из-за Малфоя, да? – Рон опустил глаза и непроизвольно сжал кулаки. – Я так и знал, что этот проклятый Хорек все испортит.

- Нет, Рон, - Гарри сел рядом с другом, - он не виноват, дело во мне...

- В тебе? Дело в тебе? – Уизли вскочил с кровати и начал мерить комнату большими шагами. – Не говори ерунды! Ты думаешь, я не вижу, что он, как был придурком, так им и остался? Гарри, ради него ты рисковал своей жизнью, вернее, вы с Гермионой рисковали, были готовы пожертвовать всем, а в благодарность получили лишь язвительные шуточки и издевки! И после этого ты говоришь, что дело в тебе?

- Да, во мне. И, Рон, я не хочу больше обсуждать эту тему, - Поттер встал с кровати и, подхватив чемодан и клетку с совой, направился к выходу из спальни. – Мне пора, Малфой ждет.

- Подожди, - Рон удивленно смотрел на друга, - как это «Малфой ждет»? Где ждет? Куда?

- У директора, - ответил Поттер, - мы проведем Рождество у меня, из-за ритуала нам нельзя разъезжаться далеко друг от друга.

- Отлично! – возмущенно воскликнул Рон. – Значит, ты не будешь праздновать Рождество с нами?

- Нет, если только вы не пригласите Малфоя, - усмехнулся Поттер.

- Издеваешься? – негодовал Уизли. – А как же Джинни?

- Рон, - гриффиндорец печально посмотрел на друга, - я обязательно поговорю с Джинни, обещаю. Не переживай, я подключу камин, и мы сможем общаться.

- Главное, чтобы вы не прибили друг друга, - вздохнул Уизли. – Удачи, дружище...

- Спасибо, - ответил Гарри и вышел из гриффиндорской спальни.

**~oO****Oo~**

Поставив директора в известность, что жить они будут в бывшем штабе Ордена Феникса, а именно в доме номер двенадцать на Гриммуальд Плейс, Гарри, велев Малфою следовать за ним, подошел к границе школьного антиаппарационного барьера.

- Что за дурацкие шуточки, Поттер? – недовольно шипел Драко, когда гриффиндорец завязал ему глаза плотным черным платком.

- Это, Малфой, не шуточки, а конспирация, - усмехнулся гриффиндорец. – Не хочу, чтобы посторонние люди знали о моем убежище.

«Значит, я «посторонний, да?», - обиженно подумал слизеринец, а вслух сказал:

- Странные у тебя, Поттер, понятия о конспирации... А нельзя было каминной сетью воспользоваться? Тогда бы я уж точно не понял, куда ты меня привел...

- Если ты забыл, то напомню: я там сейчас не живу, соответственно, камин не работает, - фыркнул Гарри.

- Мерлин! - Драко возмущенно закатил глаза. - Поттер, давай уже, аппарируем, а? Мне совсем не нравится тут в таком виде стоять, чувствую себя идиотом...

«Хм, - Гарри оглядел слизеринца и улыбнулся, - а ведь и правда, выглядит идиотом...».

- Держи меня за руку, - сказал он Малфою и протянул ладонь.

Схватившись за протянутую руку гриффиндорца, Драко почувствовал знакомые рывок в районе пупка, нос тут же наполнился влагой, а во рту почувствовался металлический привкус. Несколько мгновений перемещения показались вечностью, когда, наконец, под ногами слизеринец ощутил твердую поверхность, которая противно скрипела, словно старые деревянные доски.

Собственно, юноша не ошибся в своих догадках – они действительно стояли на старой прогнившей деревянной лестнице дома номер двенадцать на Гриммуальд Плейс.

Дверь распахнулась, и Гарри аккуратно провел гостя в дом. Кикимер, появившийся, чтобы встретить хозяина, с недоумением смотрел на странного гостя с завязанными глазами.

- Гарри Поттер, хозяин! – радостно суетился эльф, принимая гриффиндорскую мантию. – Хозяин привел гостя! Кикимер приготовил для хозяина, Гарри Поттера, комнату. А для гостя нужна комната?

- Здравствуй, Кикимер, - поприветствовал гриффиндорец эльфа. – Я тоже рад тебя видеть! Пожалуйста, забери наши вещи, - он кивнул на чемоданы у двери. – И, да, гостю нужна комната. Это мистер Драко Малфой, он будет здесь жить.

- Как пожелает Гарри Поттер, хозяин! – кивнул эльф. – Кикимер сейчас всё сделает. Хозяин будет обедать?

- Через час накрой в гостиной, Кикимер, - кивнул гриффиндорец, и эльф, с негромким хлопком, исчез.

- Поттер, - подал голос Драко, - я так и буду стоять, как идиот - с завязанными глазами? Наверное, твой эльф сейчас умирает со смеху!

- О! Прости, Малфой! – Гарри подошел к слизеринцу и аккуратно развязал платок. – У тебя кровь... – испуганно произнес гриффиндорец, вытирая алый след под носом юноши. – Тебе плохо?

- Ничего, - отмахнулся Драко, - видимо я еще не готов к аппарации... Хорошо, хоть не расщепило...

- Прости... – прошептал Поттер, глядя, как Малфой вытирает белоснежным платком перепачканные в крови нос и губы.

«Странный ты, Поттер, - подумал слизеринец, поймав взгляд зеленых глаз, в которых так явственно плескались страх, тревога, забота, нежность, отчаяние... – Сам игнорируешь, и сам же так смотришь...».

«Ты идиот, Гарри Поттер! - корил себя гриффиндорец. - Надо было предположить, что ему еще нельзя аппарировать... Магия же еще не восстановилась... А если ... Если бы с ним что-то случилось?... Идиот!»

Едва Драко шагнул в сторону комнат, как подпрыгнул от визгливого, возмущенного возгласа о грязнокровках, посмевших осквернить благороднейший дом потомственных волшебников.

- Что это, Поттер? - в ужасе озирался Малфой, пытаясь определить источник визга.

- Портрет Вальбурги Блэк. Никак не могу снять его, - фыркнул гриффиндорец, вынимая палочку и направляясь к стене.

- Погоди-ка, Поттер, - остановил его Драко, - дай я попробую? – Гарри удивленно посмотрел на слизеринца и отступил на шаг, пропуская его к портрету.

- Добрый день, миссис Блэк, - елейным голосом произнес Малфой.

- А ты еще кто? – фыркнула женщина с портрета.

- Позвольте представиться, - улыбнулся юноша и склонил голову, - Драко Люциус Малфой, единственный наследник древнего чистокровного рода Малфоев, гость этого дома, - старуха удивленно приподняла брови. – Думаю, это послужит достаточным аргументом, чтобы Вы более не беспокоили нас необоснованными криками? – и он провел по портрету перепачканным в крови пальцем, оставляя на холсте алый след.

- О! – воскликнула женщина. – Я рада приветствовать в этом доме чистокровного волшебника! Ну, не буду больше мешать, - и, послав слизеринцу очаровательную улыбку, она отвернулась.

- Потрясающе, Малфой! – восхищенно пробормотал Поттер. – Она замолкала, только если пригрозить ей сжечь портрет!

- Ммм, - ухмыльнулся Драко, - я и не сомневался, что у вас настолько небогатая фантазия. Поттер, мы с ней родственники... Моя мама из рода Блэков... Была... – и юноша печально улыбнулся.

- О! Не грусти, мой мальчик, - ласково отозвалась с портрета Вальбурга, - у тебя всё будет хорошо!

- Спасибо, миссис Блэк, - вежливо склонил голову Драко.

**~oO****Oo~**

Первый вечер, проведенный в гостях у гриффиндорца, Драко провел в постоянном возмущении и довел хозяина дома до нервного тика. Слизеринцу абсолютно все не нравилось, а особенно комната, которую ему выделил Поттер. Безвкусные обои на стенах, не сочетающиеся с ними портьеры на окнах, старая, скрипучая мебель, покрытая вековым слоем пыли, духота и запах прогнивших половиц... В общем, все...

Поттер, под руководством слизеринца, с совершенно несчастным видом целый вечер взмахивал палочкой и шептал заклинания, отчего к ночи все тело болело от напряжения, а язык просто уже не слушался. Зато Драко ликовал, вознося хвалу не восстановившейся до конца магии за прекрасную возможность отыграться на гриффиндорце за невнимание к его слизеринской особе.

Вырвавшись из цепких руководящих лап Малфоя, Гарри с удовольствием растянулся на своей кровати. Еще чуть-чуть и он не побоялся бы угостить противного слизеринца Ступефаем. Хотя, Поттер был вынужден признать, что преобразования, сделанные под руководством Драко, сделали старый, унылый дом уютным и теплым.

- Поттер, - послышалось из-за двери, - Поттер, ты спишь?

- Малфой, - возмущенно прошипел в ответ гриффиндорец, - если ты сейчас скажешь, что тебе не нравится твое одеяло, плохо сочетающееся с рисунком на твоих трусах, то можешь смело готовиться принять от меня Аваду!

- Нет, мне нравится одеяло, - я просто спросить хотел... – тихо ответил слизеринец из-за двери. 

Проклиная Малфоя на чем свет стоит, Поттер поднялся с кровати и подошел к двери.

- Ну? – показывая всем своим видом, что находится не в самом лучшем расположении духа, гриффиндорец распахнул дверь. На пороге, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, в черной шелковой пижаме стоял Малфой. – Ну? – еще раз переспросил Гарри.

- Чего? – не понял слизеринец.

- Ты спросить хотел, так спрашивай, а то я зверски устал и хочу спать, - недовольно проворчал гриффиндорец.

- Поттер, ты такой странный стал... – задумчиво начал Драко.

- Малфой, - брови гриффиндорца поползли вверх, а глаза полыхнули гневом, - ты две недели изводил меня своими дурацкими шуточками, но я молчал; ты раскритиковал мой дом на все лады, но я молчал; по твоей милости я, вместо того, чтобы отдыхать, большую половину дня носился по дому перекрашивая, переделывая, переставляя, трансфигурируя, но я, опять таки, молчал. Ты еще две недели будешь жить у меня в доме, и пока я тоже еще молчу. А теперь ответь мне, Малфой, что именно тебе кажется странным?

- Ничего, - в серых глазах полыхнула обида, - забудь, Поттер! – и, развернувшись, слизеринец скрылся в своей комнате, громко хлопнув дверью.

- Малфой! – Гарри, выскочив вслед за юношей, толкнул его дверь, но она оказалась заперта. – Малфой!

- Проваливай, Поттер! – в сердцах выкрикнул Драко, пытаясь подавить ком обиды в горле. – Вот и поговорили, - прошептал он, прижавшись лбом к холодной стене.

Вот и поговорили, - прошептал Гарри, прислонившись лбом к холодной стене. – Ты идиот, Гарри Поттер! Даже Гриндилоу умнее тебя! 

Последняя предрождественская ночь вступила в свои права, окутав город мглой и осыпая пушистым снегом. Гарри сидел на подоконнике и, глядя на раскачивающийся от ветра уличный фонарь, размышлял, как устроить для Драко незабываемое Рождество. Подарок для слизеринца он припас уже давно, в один из субботних походов в Хогсмит.

Редчайший экземпляр книги Скотта Каннингема ''Полная книга фимиамов, масел и зелий'', в лучших традициях Слизеринского факультета, был аккуратно упакован в зеленую бумагу и перевязан серебряной ленточкой. «Завтра обязательно схожу за елкой! – подумал гриффиндорец. – Пусть Рождество будет настоящим!»

А в это время, в соседней комнате, на холодном подоконнике сидел белокурый юноша, и, под раскачивающийся от порывов ветра уличный фонарь, мучительно подбирал слова для завтрашнего признания.

- Все или ничего! – решил про себя Драко после того, как Поттер так и не понял его тонких намеков. – Скажу ему всё, как есть, а потом – будь, что будет! – и он провел рукой по ярко-красной коробочке, перевязанной золотой лентой.

Два билета на финальный матч между «Пушками Педдл» и «Осмонгтонскими Осами» он с невероятным трудом достал еще в прошлую субботу, когда ходил в Хогсмит.

**~oO****Oo~**

Следующим утром Поттер встал ни свет, ни заря. С быстротой молнии он носился по дому, наколдовывая гроздья мерцающих разноцветных гирлянд, мишуры и несомненно белую омелу, ветками которой предусмотрительный юноша украсил не только входную дверь, но и оконные проемы, и зеркала.

Огромная зеленая красавица-ель заняла свое место у камина в гостиной, наполняя комнату свежим запахом леса. Украшенная живыми цветами, фруктами, орехами и другими сладостями, она создавала законченность праздничному убранству. Гарри стоял у дверей и довольно оглядывал плоды своих утренних трудов. Малфой, несомненно, будет очень удивлен, когда выйдет из своей комнаты.

- Кикимер, - негромко позвал гриффиндорец.

- Гарри Потер, хозяин, звал Кикимера? – эльф в новой чистой наволочке, подпоясанной красной ленточкой, подаренным ему когда-то Гермионой, довольно улыбался.

- Доброе утро, Кикимер, - кивнул домовику Поттер, - приготовь мне, пожалуйста, завтрак.

- Как пожелает хозяин, - и эльф исчез.

Позавтракав, Гарри рассовал уменьшенные рождественские подарки по карманам мантии и подошел к камину.

- Кикимер, - эльф тут же появился перед юношей, - я отлучусь ненадолго. Наш гость у себя, и если ему что-нибудь понадобится...

- Кикимер все сделает, хозяин, - закивал эльф, - хозяин Драко Малфой будет доволен.

- Хозяин Малфой? – переспросил Поттер, но эльф уже исчез, оставив за собой лишь слабое мерцание магии.

Гриффиндорец пожал плечами и решил по возвращении обязательно узнать у домовика, что тот имел в виду под словами «хозяин Малфой».

- «Нора», - четко сказал Гарри и, кинув горсть летучего пороха, вступил в камин.

**~oO****Oo~**

День выдался морозным и солнечным. Солнечные лучи настойчиво пробивались сквозь неплотно задернутые портьеры и яркими бликами рассыпались на светлых волосах спящего юноши. Драко снился чудесный сон. Он и Поттер лежали на залитой солнцем лесной поляне и, держась за руки, над чем-то смеялись. Вдруг, гриффиндорец, перевернувшись, сорвал былинку и принялся водить ею по лицу слизеринца.

- Перестать, Поттер, - отмахнулся Драко, но упрямая травинка так и норовила залезть в нос. – Поттер! – возмущенно воскликнув, замахнулся на обидчика юноша и попал себе по носу. - Вот черт! Где... – произнес Малфой, потирая ушибленную часть лица и озираясь по сторонам. Наконец, он вспомнил, что вчера прибыл в дом Поттера в качестве вынужденного гостя.

Вспомнил он и несостоявшийся вечером разговор, и обиду на хамоватого гриффиндорца, и ...

- Ладно, - твердо сам себе сказал Малфой, - не будь я слизеринцем, если не поговорю с тобой сегодня, Поттер! – и, довольно улыбнувшись, отправился в ванную.

Потратив чуть менее часа на утренний туалет, в прекрасном настроении, Драко спустился в гостиную.

- Поттер, - начал было юноша и замолчал, удивленно раскрыв рот. Даже после его вчерашних преобразований комната не выглядела такой уютной. Он осторожно провел рукой по ветви омелы, украшавшей дверной проем, и озорно улыбнулся своим мыслям, но тут же взгляд его стал отчего-то грустным и юноша вздохнул.

Устроившись в кресле возле камина, Драко задумчиво смотрел на сказочно красивую ель. На верхушке рождественского дерева трепетала крылышками сказочная фея.

- Если бы ты могла выполнить мои желания... – тихо сказал он, обращаясь к зачарованной игрушке.

- Хозяину Драко что-нибудь угодно? – Малфой вздрогнул и обернулся. Кикимер стоял возле кресла и широко улыбался.

- А где Поттер? – спросил слизеринец.

- Хозяин Гарри Поттер отлучился, но скоро вернется. Хозяин Гарри Поттер велел слушать хозяина Драко Малфоя, - бормотал эльф.

- Почему ты называешь меня хозяином? – удивился юноша, но эльф лишь многозначительно посмотрел на него и промолчал.

- Хорошо, подай мне завтрак,– сказал Малфой.

- Как будет угодно хозяину Драко, - домовик исчез, и, уже через мгновение, на столе появился поднос, на котором стоял завтрак для слизеринца.

Для понимания нахлынувших чувств слизеринца, прочтение ниженаписанного автор рекомендует совместить с прослушиванием данной композиции: Maksim Mrvica - Croatian Rhapsody, можно найти на youtube.

Тонкие изящные пальцы едва коснулись клавиш, как мелодия выпорхнула из-под них мерцающей бабочкой и закружилась, будоража воспоминания.

«_Маленький, растрепанный мальчик в старой, поношенной одежде, примеряет мантию взирая на все любопытными зелеными глазами, совершенно ничего не зная о магии, квиддиче и обычаях волшебного мира._

_Холодный взгляд глаз цвета изумруда, отвергнутая ладонь, не принятая дружба. Лишь недоверие, презрение, жалость плещутся в ярких глазах._

_Кажется, это солнце опустилось на землю, заливая теплом и светом трибуны квиддичного поля. Но это всего лишь маленький золотой снитч трепещет в ладони первогодки ловца-гриффиндорца. А зеленые глаза сияют счастьем..._

_Те же глаза, без страха смотрящие на выпущенную заклинанием змею, а губы еле двигаются, выпуская наружу змеиное шипение._

_Тот же растрепанный, потерянный юноша... В лесу, недалеко от Визжащей хижины... Ненависть, боль, обида пылают в зеленых глазах, и даже стекла очков не могут сделать огонь этих эмоций чуть меньше, чуть слабее, чтобы было не так больно...»_

А мелодия лилась, словно ручей, то спокойно, то, будто натыкаясь на препятствия, бурлила и грохотала, открывая слушателю потаенные закоулки израненной одиночеством души.

- Кикимер, - Поттер стоял в гостиной и, стряхивая с рукава пепел, прислушивался к чарующим мотивам, - что это? Откуда музыка?

Хозяин Драко играет, на чердаке. Хозяин Драко нашел пианино старой хозяйки, - ответил эльф, принимая из рук Поттера мантию.

Гарри взбежал по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, и остановился на пороге заваленной хламом комнаты. Посередине нее, за старым, потертым кабинетным роялем, сидел слизеринец и, то и дело встряхивая головой, чтобы откинуть нависающую на глаза длинную челку, и закрыв глаза, слегка касался черно-белых клавиш.

_«Почетное задание... Боль предательства... Раз за разом... Выручай-комната... Исчезательный шкаф... Прощание с никогда и так невозможным счастьем..._

_Астрономическая башня... Задранный рукав... Уродливая змея, вьющаяся по хрупкому запястью... Слезы... Боль... Ненависть в любимых глазах цвета изумруда... Слезы отчаяния... Резкая боль... Пусть... Не смейте меня спасать! Лучше умереть так... От ЕГО руки, чем от собственной совести..._

_Глупый... Куда он ушел? Зачем? Но я и сам не знаю, как тебе помочь... Невыносимо понимать, что за всех всё решает Судьба..._

_«Нет, это не он, или...», - не хочу, не хочу, чтобы ты погиб... Лучше самому... Беги, Поттер, спасайся сам и спасай друзей..._

_Огонь... Много огня... Легкие разрывает от удушья, тело подрагивает от горящих искр... Дьявольский огонь не остановить... «Прощай, Поттер...» И рука, сквозь дым, сквозь пламенную завесу: «Держись!»_

_Долгие допросы, обвинения, скоро объявят приговор... Не хочу в Азкабан... Лучше сразу Аваду... И вдруг глаза... И речь... И оправдание... «Зачем, Поттер? Зачем?»_

_И тело становится словно невесомым, нет... их больше нет... Я один... Никому не нужен..._

_Зелья медленно капают в кубок, собрать все, до последней капли... Чтобы уж наверняка, навсегда, не возвращаясь... Зачем, Поттер?_

_Наслаждаюсь, как вытекает жизнь, и я медленно обретаю вечную свободу... Но обрету ли я счастье? Пусть так, уж лучше, чем всеобщая ненависть и твое безразличие... «Прощай, Поттер, с того света не возвращаются...»_

_Без тебя все кажется бессмысленным... Ощущаю твое присутствие. Это наваждение, фантазии, но пусть они не кончаются, невыносимо быть одному... Больно, но ты рядом, ты поможешь...»_

Воздух звенел и искрился от наполняющей его магии. Мощными волнами она исходила от юноши, писавшего музыкой свою жизнь.

Под звуки рояля приближающиеся шаги совсем не слышны. Драко не видел, что Поттер – его боль, его наваждение, его мечта и необретенное счастье - рядом, за спиной, стоит и заворожено слушает его признание, его боль, рассказанную музыкой.

_«Дыхание согревает мне руки, а нежные поцелуи – израненную душу. Не верю, что все это со мной происходит... Так нереально радостно, счастливо, спокойно... Ты рядом. От твоих рук пахнет земляникой, на плечах слезы озера... Почему его назвали Черным? Вода в нем чистая – вон как переливаются капли на солнце..._

_Я прощаюсь... Но не хочу уходить без тебя... Там, в другой жизни вряд ли ты подойдешь... Вряд ли еще раз согреешь сердце нежным поцелуем..._

_Не отталкивай меня, прошу! Дай мне сказать, дай мне раскрыться, просто попытайся понять... Ведь я хотел бы подарить тебе счастье... Я просто тебя люблю...»_

Закончив игру, слизеринец закрыл лицо ладонями, запуская пальцы в платиновые волосы. Это выглядело так трогательно, что Гарри невольно улыбнулся. Он подошел к Малфою и осторожно убрал непослушную прядь ему за ухо, нечаянно коснувшись при этом бархатной щеки белокурого ангела.

Драко вздрогнул, ощутив, как по телу пробежали миллионы раскаленных искр, и Гарри окунулся в расплавленное серебро смотрящих на него глаз. Смутившись под пристальным взглядом слизеринца, в котором еще продолжал бушевать ураган чувств и эмоций, он вышел из гостиной.

Спустя полчаса Драко нашел его в библиотеке. Гарри стоял у окна и, казалось, наблюдал, как кружатся в замысловатом танце гонимые ветром снежинки. Но, глядя в ночное небо, гриффиндорец размышлял об увиденном недавно и не услышал приближающихся к нему шагов.

- Почему ты ушел? - прошептал Драко, встав рядом с Поттером.

- Ммм? - Гарри вздрогнул от неожиданности и повернулся к слизеринцу.

- Почему ты ушел? - повторил свой вопрос Драко.

- П...пр... прости, - запинаясь начал Поттер, - я не хотел, я ... Я только подумал, что... Что тебе так будет удобнее, она... они тебе мешали... – краснея, прошептал отважный победитель Волдеморта.

Драко протянул руку и осторожно, словно боясь напугать гриффиндорца, коснулся кончиками пальцев его щеки. Она оказалась нежной, словно бархатной.

- Ты чувствовал то же самое, что и я? - прерывающимся шепотом спросил Поттера Драко.

- Не знаю, - так же шепотом ответил Гарри, буквально утопая в нахлынувшем водовороте нежности, исходящей от слизеринца.

- Прикоснись еще раз, пожалуйста, - тихо попросил Малфой, вплотную подходя к Поттеру, - мне хочется еще раз почувствовать это...

- Что? - спросил гриффиндорец.

- И сам не знаю... – едва слышно ответил Драко.

Гарри осторожно протянул руку и, прикоснувшись к щеке Малфоя, нежно погладил бархатную кожу кончиками пальцев. Драко закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Посчитав, что слизеринцу понравилось, Гарри продолжил исследования. Очертив линию подбородка Драко, он провел пальцем по профилю носа и легонько коснулся губ, спускаясь к шее. Повинуясь неведомому порыву, Гарри, положив руки на плечи юноши, притянул его ближе и робко накрыл его губы своими.

Поцелуй был легким, словно дуновение ветерка, и невероятно сладким. Драко, всецело погружаясь в заполнившее его ощущение спокойствия и счастья, запустил руку в непослушные черные волосы гриффиндорца и еще сильнее прижался к нему, отвечая на поцелуй.

Никто не заметил, как нежное свечение, вырвавшееся из-под Гарри, окутало обоих, оплетая появившимся множеством разноцветных нитей в единое магическое облако.

Спустя несколько минут пришло понимание того, что произошло. Они разжали объятия и со словами "прости" на шаг отошли друг от друга.

- Я... Мы...- невероятно краснея, запинался Поттер, - прости, Драко, я не...- и гриффиндорец замолчал, повинуясь жесту слизеринца, прижавшего палец к губам.

- Нет, - прошептал Драко, - это ты меня прости, - он вновь приблизился к Поттеру, - за то, что не хочу и не собираюсь тебя отпускать, - и, вновь запустив пальцы в непослушные волосы Поттера, Малфой продолжил поцелуй.

Облегченно вздохнув, Гарри обнял слизеринца за талию и прижал к себе.

Когда за спиной Драко возник Кикимер и, стыдливо прикрывая кончиками ушей глаза, сообщил, что мисс Грэйнджер, связавшись с Гриммуальд Плейс по каминной сети, хочет поговорить с хозяином Гарри Поттером, молодым людям пришлось разорвать поцелуй. Пока Драко недовольно ворчал, расцепляя объятия, Гарри, пообещав вернуться как можно скорее, вышел из библиотеки.

- Кикимер, - тихо позвал Драко эльфа.

- Хозяину Драко что-то угодно? - тут же появился домовик.

- Да, накрой стол в гостиной. Приближается Рождество! – улыбнулся юноша.

- Сейчас будет сделано, хозяин, - и с легким хлопком эльф исчез.

Драко стоял у окна библиотеки и улыбался. Впервые за много дней он чувствовал себя счастливым. Взъерошив аккуратно уложенные платиновые волосы, слизеринец вспомнил непослушную шевелюру гриффиндорца, его раскрасневшиеся щеки, затуманенные страстью глаза и припухшие от поцелуев губы. Представив, как он снова будет целовать его, Драко поспешил в гостиную.


	19. Chapter 19

_Ненасытная жажда исследовать всюду,_

_Уловить, обрести, подчинить, обладать..._

_Разогреть свою страсть - экзотичное блюдо,_

_И не нужно ответов, их можно не ждать._

_Лишь движения руки по чувствительной коже,_

_Обжигает каленым железом язык._

_Эта странная похоть на сказку похожа,_

_Волшебства удивительный, сладостный миг._

_Ускоряя движения, дыхание сбиваешь,_

_Разливая по венам блаженства экстаз._

_Ты теперь для меня, мной теперь обладаешь,_

_Мой любимый, единственный, призрачный враг._

_Каплю нежности в кровь, каплю страсти в сознание;_

_Помешать, покружив языком у пупка._

_Вместе варим эликсир под названием "Желание",_

_Чтоб испить наше счастье, сгорая дотла._

Поттер сидел перед камином на полу и, недовольно вздыхая, уклончиво отвечал на вопросы подруги. То, что его тяготила беседа, было видно невооруженным взглядом, но Гермиона или этого просто не замечала, или делала вид, что не замечает.

Гарри, - тихо спросила девушка, - ты уверен, что все в порядке? Он точно не станет испытывать свою магию на тебе?

Уверяю тебя, Гермиона, всё хорошо, - ответил юноша. – Не стоит так беспокоиться. Его магия еще не восстановилась, а вчера я полдня занимался переделками в доме по его просьбе. Думаешь, если он мог бы все сделать сам, стал бы упрашивать меня поменять обивку на диване?

Ну, раз ты так считаешь… - неуверенно ответила девушка. - Гарри, миссис Уизли очень расстроена, что ты не будешь с ними в Рождество, да и Джинни вот-вот прибудет. Ты так и не поговорил с ней? – Гермиона с тревогой смотрела на друга.

Нет, не говорил... - поморщился Поттер. – Я обязательно...

Ой, Гарри, все, я побежала, - заторопилась закончить разговор девушка, - Джинни приехала…. – Ты бы все же поговорил с ней? К чему тянуть и вселять призрачные надежды?

Ладно, я подумаю, - согласился гриффиндорец. – До встречи, Гермиона! – едва успел сказать исчезающей в пламени камина подруге Поттер.

Юноша поднялся с пола и медленно подошел к окну. Как всегда, Гермиона была права: тянуть с разговором не стоило, иначе, зная характер Джинни, можно было получить большую порцию неприятностей.

Грустишь, Поттер? – Драко тихо подошел к гриффиндорцу и встал рядом, разглядывая морозные узоры на стекле.

Нет... – шелестом осенней листвы отозвался Гарри.

Прости, но я слышал ваш разговор, - Малфой задумчиво повторял пальцем на стекле затейливый ледяной орнамент. – О чем ты должен поговорить со своей рыжей фурией?

Да, так, ерунда, не думай, - Поттер обернулся и посмотрел на слизеринца. – А который час?

Без четверти Рождество, - улыбнувшись, ответил Драко. – Ты собираешься встретить его, стоя у окна? И даже не отведав всех изысканных угощений, которые приготовил твой домовик?

Нет, ну, что ты! – замотал головой Гарри. – Идем, - и, схватив слизеринца за руку, юноша потянул его в столовую.

Погоди, Поттер, - одернул его Драко, - я попросил твоего эльфа накрыть стол здесь... У тебя очень уютная гостиная... Ты не против?

Нет, конечно! – улыбнулся гриффиндорец. – Кикимер!

Гарри Поттер, хозяин, звал Кикимера? – домовик стоял перед юношами с довольным выражением на лице.

Кикимер, - гриффиндорец оглядел праздничный наряд эльфа, состоявший из новой наволочки и разных по цвету носков, и, улыбнувшись, произнес: - мы жутко голодные!

Кикимер сейчас все сделает, - расплылся в счастливой улыбке домовик и исчез, оставив за собой лишь легкое мерцание магии.

**oOo**

Аккуратно отщипнув небольшой кусочек от сочной, запеченной с картофелем рождественской индейки, Драко украдкой взглянул на Поттера. Тот, всецело занятый ужином, казалось, не обращает на слизеринца никакого внимания. Держа в руках аппетитно зажаренную ножку индейки, Гарри слизнул с ладони стекающую масляную каплю. Драко невольно сглотнул и наклонил голову, пряча глаза за свисающими прядями челки. Невинный жест вызвал в нем бурю эмоций, которые, пробежав по телу обжигающими разрядами, откровенно сосредоточились в паху, угрожая перерасти в необузданную мощь урагана, сметая на своем пути все тщательно выстраиваемые барьеры совести и приличия.

А по-моему, очень вкусно... – ворвался в сознание приятный баритон.

Драко поднял голову и удивленно посмотрел на гриффиндорца:

Прости, что?

Я говорю, что Кикимер постарался на славу – индейка потрясающая! – Поттер улыбался, но в глазах плескалась то ли тоска, то ли боль разочарования, то ли обида...

Да, замечательная, - кивнул в ответ Малфой. – Гарри, что тебя беспокоит? Прости меня, я не хотел тебя обидеть, я не... – краснея, полушепотом оправдывался слизеринец.

Ты о чем, Малфой? – Поттер изучающе-серьезно смотрел на собеседника. – Мне не за что на тебя сердиться... Разве, только за школьные годы... Но, я не злопамятный...

Я вижу, что ты расстроен, и, если это из-за того, что произошло в библио... – юношу прервал протестующий жест гриффиндорца.

Малфой, дело не в тебе! – Поттер потянулся через стол и накрыл ладонь слизеринца своей. Нежное прикосновение мощным электрическим импульсом пробежало по телу светловолосого юноши и, собравшись теплым сгустком в груди, казалось, взорвалось, распуская по венам сладкое, тягучее удовольствие.

Расскажи... – прошептал Драко, поднимаясь из-за стола, и увлекая за собой гриффиндорца, так и не отпустив его руки.

Не надо, Драко, - едва слышно ответил Поттер, следуя за слизеринцем и садясь на пушистый ковер перед камином. – Я не хочу об этом говорить... Не сейчас...

Как скажешь, - чуть улыбнулся Малфой, и прикрыл глаза, будто бы собирался с мыслями.

Вдруг все свечи в гостиной потухли, и лишь пламя камина освещало двух молодых людей, сидевших, тесно прижавшись друг к другу.

Кикимер, - позвал Поттер домовика, - зачем ты погасил све...

Ш-ш-ш, - прервал его Драко, коснувшись ладонью губ юноши, - мне так очень нравится... – и, подвинувшись чуть ближе, он легко прикоснулся губами к теплой щеке гриффиндорца.

Камин неожиданно зашипел и выпустил сноп искр. Поттер дернулся, но Драко, слегка надавив на плечи юноши, заставил его снова опуститься на ковер. Бросив на камин недовольный взгляд, слизеринец лишь беззвучно пошевелил губами и вновь повернулся к Гарри.

У твоих губ вкус шоколада и вишни, - прошептал Малфой, целуя гриффиндорца. – Надеюсь, твой эльф на меня не обидится, ведь его фирменный десерт мне уже не понадобится...

Я не стану тебя защищать перед ним, - просмеялся Гарри в губы целующего его слизеринца.

Сам справлюсь, - улыбнулся в ответ Драко.

Он приподнялся на локти и посмотрел на лежавшего рядом Поттера. Растрепанная шевелюра, яркие, улыбающиеся глаза, в которых столько удовольствия и страсти, что, если не отвести взгляд, то в них можно утонуть навсегда, отливающие румянцем щеки, отчаянно пульсирующая жилка на шее...

Драко прижал к себе гриффиндорца и, закрыв глаза, аппарировал в свою комнату.

**oOo**

Тусклый луч одинокого уличного фонаря, пробиваясь сквозь неплотно задернутые портьеры, россыпью бликов притаился в гранях стеклянных предметов в уютной, обставленной изысканной мебелью комнате гриффиндорского гостя.

Поттер едва заметно дрожал и удивленно хлопал глазами, пытаясь сквозь темноту разглядеть, куда попал.

Это моя комната, - прошептал слизеринец, – а через стенку твоя. Ты дрожишь?

Здесь прохладно... – срывающимся шепотом произнес Поттер.

Драко крепче обнял юношу и поцеловал. Ласковые руки слегка поглаживали спину, умудряясь задевать такие местечки, от прикосновения к которым по телу пробегали миллионы мурашек, сменяясь волной обжигающего удовольствия. Нежные губы изучали робко, отрывисто, завлекающе, обещая взамен на доверие сладкую истому. Вздрогнув, Гарри запустил руки в шелковые светлые пряди слизеринца и перехватил инициативу.

Драко слегка отстранил от себя гриффиндорца и, не разрывая поцелуя, принялся расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке Поттера. Юноша, как и Гарри, дрожал, словно от холода, онемевшие пальцы почти не слушались. Чувствуя, что справиться с огромным количеством мелких застежек не представляется возможным, Драко рванул полы рубашки, впившись в губы гриффиндорца неистовым, злым поцелуем.

Под шум разлетевшихся в разные стороны пуговиц, юноша подтолкнул Поттера к кровати и опрокинул на мягкое покрывало. Шелк обжег разгоряченную кожу прохладой. Малфой поморщился и моментально кровать оцепило кольцо яркого пламени. Красно-желтые языки, испуская множество искр, весело резвились, будто соревнуясь между собой. Кожу бережно окутало теплом.

Что это? – испуганно глядя на плотную стену огня, срывающимся шепотом спросил Гарри.

Магический огонь, - ответил Драко. – Мне нравится смотреть на тебя при свете пламени. Не бойся, он не сжигает, он только греет. Мама иногда, в детстве, согревала мне комнату таким заклинанием.

Заклинанием? Так это ты сделал? – гриффиндорец удивленно смотрел на Малфоя.

Да, - ответил слизеринец, не понимая, чему так удивился Поттер.

Драко, твоя магия... – радостно воскликнул Гарри. – Твоя магия... Ты понимаешь? Ты можешь колдовать!

Так я же не брал палочку... – слегка растеряно произнес слизеринец. – А неверба...

Попробуй создать что-нибудь, - попросил Поттер, садясь на кровати. Драко задумался, затем сжал кулак, вздохнул и, раскрыв ладонь, с удивлением наблюдал, как посередине её трепещет крошечный мотылек.

Вернулась... – радостно шептал слизеринец. – Она вернулась, вот только я не обладал невербальными способностями... Странно...

Разберемся с этим позже, - отмахнулся Поттер. – Главное, что теперь у тебя все будет в порядке!

Я тоже на это надеюсь, - хитро улыбнувшись, Драко наклонился к гриффиндорцу и, повалив его обратно на шелковое покрывало, поцеловал.

**oOo**

Неистовый, страстный поцелуй сводил с ума, заставлял каждую клеточку танцевать в нечеловеческом ритме страсти. Юркий язычок прошелся по чуть припухшим губам, раздвигая их, заставляя принять себя, заявляя свои права на обладание. Проскользнув в горячую глубину, он слегка пощекотал неровное нёбо, скользнул чужеродной влагой по зубам и принялся дразнить чужой язык, словно бросая ему вызов, заставляя ответить.

И Гарри ответил, раскрываясь перед слизеринцем в своей невостребованной чувственности. Он жадно ловил чужую влагу и проглатывал стоны удовольствия, подчинял и отдавался одновременно, чувствуя, как надвигающаяся страсть раскаленной волной проносится по венам, сосредотачиваясь томительным ожиданием внизу живота, скручиваясь тугой спиралью, чтобы потом взорваться мириадами искр восхитительно прекрасного удовольствия.

Отбросив снятую с Гарри рубашку в сторону, Драко прикоснулся к горячей коже гриффиндорца, погладил сильные плечи, пальцами обвел кубики пресса, проследил за темной дорожкой волос, прячущейся под ремнем брюк. Глубоко вздохнув, он провел языком по голубой, пульсирующей жилке на шее, спустился к ключицам, покружил, оставляя влажные дорожки, на груди и приник к темному ореолу. Слизывая с кожи ароматы амбры и бергамота, пьянея от тонкого запаха мускуса, Драко исследовал желанное тело, оставляя на нем следы неконтролируемой страсти, вырывая у лежавшего под ним гриффиндорца громкие стоны наслаждения.

Когда слизеринец, покружив языком у пупка, аккуратно потянул за ремень, его тонкие пальцы накрыла ладонь гриффиндорца.

Не спеши... – хриплым от возбуждения голосом произнес Поттер. Драко посмотрел на юношу и увидел сметение и испуг в ярких, изумрудных глазах. – Я... Я не... – смутился гриффиндорец.

Не бойся, я не буду торопить... Позволь мне только доставить тебе удовольствие... – Малфой нежно провел рукой по щеке юноши, вновь вовлекая его в сладостный водоворот поцелуя.

И Гарри доверился этим ласковым объятиям, нежным ласкам, страстному шепоту, отдав себя во власть бывшего врага, юного искусителя, пылкого любовника.

Трепетно, словно самую большую драгоценность, Драко ласкал гриффиндорца, шаг за шагом подводя своего возлюбленного к сладостному краю пропасти, сменяя движения руки страстными поцелуями, игривыми касаниями, легкими покусываниями, срывая с губ юноши страстные стоны, то ускоряя, то замедляя сладостную пытку, повторяя весь путь снова от начала и до конца.

И Гарри казалось, что жить уже невозможно, что мир исчезает, унося за собой все вокруг, оставляя двух юношей парить в невесомости. Но, наконец, гриффиндорец достиг заветного края, содрогаясь в последних аккордах симфонии страсти. И сердце зашлось от переполняющих его чувств, и магия вырвалась наружу сокрушительным, неконтролируемым потоком, заставляя потрескивать мебель, дребезжать тонкие стекла и трескаться зеркала.

Теперь моя очередь, - прошептал Поттер, подминая под себя улыбающегося слизеринца и нежно целуя.

Драко таял от вкрадчивого голоса, шепчущего необыкновенные слова, впитывал каждое прикосновение, замирал от нежных ласк. Дыхание его сбивалось, когда очередная волна волнующего тепла растекалась по венам, покрывая кожу невидимыми мурашками, томя душу предвкушением счастья.

Ты ангел, - шептал гриффиндорец, замедляя ласки и отвлекаясь на поцелуй, и Драко чувствовал, как пылают щеки, но не от стыда или смущения, а от необыкновенного блаженства.

Приоткрыв губы навстречу поцелую, настойчивому, подчиняющему, слегка грубому, Драко растворился в фейерверке нахлынувшего оргазма.

Спустя некоторое время, оба юноши, прижавшись друг к другу на влажных от страсти простынях, сладко спали в объятиях Морфея.

**oOo**

Солнечный луч пробрался сквозь неплотно задернутые портьеры, пробежался по бледному утонченному лицу и яркими искрами рассыпался в платиновых волосах, разметавшихся по подушке.

Драко вдохнул и открыл глаза. Рядом, зарывшись носом в покрывало, сладко посапывал Поттер. Легко коснувшись его лба поцелуем, Малфой поднялся с кровати и, улыбаясь собственным воспоминаниям прошедшей ночи, направился в ванную.

Когда, спустя час, он, сидя в гостиной перед камином, пил кофе, читая свежий выпуск «Ежедневного пророка», в воздухе неожиданно появилось яркое свечение в форме выдры.

Гарри, - заговорил патронус голосом Гермионы Грэйнджер, - если не хочешь, чтобы Джинни разнесла твой дом до основания, лучше открой камин и поговори с ней! – свечение вздрогнуло и исчезло, оставив за собой легкий шлейф магии.

Драко недовольно фыркнул и, отставив чашку на столик, подошел к камину. «Странно, - думал юноша, вспоминая вчерашний вечер, - вроде Поттер не блокировал его...». Он взмахнул рукой и произнес заклинание. Камин будто бы охнул, выпустил сноп искр и чихнул облаком летучего пороха. Отряхнув с себя хлопья волшебного порошка, Малфой вернулся к недопитому кофе и газете.

Гарри Джеймс Поттер, - по гостиной пронесся визгливый голос, - изволь объясниться! Почему ты не приехал встречать Рождество с нами, да еще, вдобавок, заблокировал камин?

Драко опустил газету и встретился взглядом с Джинни Уизли, фурией ворвавшейся в дом жениха.

Заткнись, Уизли! – прошипел Малфой. – Ты хуже торговки с Лютного переулка!

А ты с ними часто общаешься, раз так говоришь, да, Малфой? – скривилась в презрительной гримасе Джинни.

В отличие от тебя я не общаюсь со всяким сбродом, - презрительно оглядев гостью, ответил слизеринец.

А что ты тут делаешь, Малфой? – вдруг спросила девушка. – И где Гарри?

Твой драгоценный Поттер еще спит, - фыркнул Драко. – А что здесь делаю я – не твое дело!

Ты убил его, да? Мерзкая тварь! Волдемортов прихвостень! Гарри! Гарри! Где ты? – заглянув на кухню и никого там не обнаружив, Джинни бросилась к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж. Драко тут же преградил ей дорогу.

Заткнись, идиотка! – он зло посмотрел на девушку. – Я же сказал, что Поттер еще спит. И если тебе нужно с ним поговорить, то сиди и жди, или приходи позже.

Я так и знала! – вдруг сказала Джинни. – Ты его покрываешь! Он там не один! Пусти меня, Малфой, иначе...

Что «иначе»? – удивленно поднял бровь Драко. – Нашлешь на меня свой знаменитый летучемышиный сглаз? Так я сниму его без труда, но учти, я знаю намного больше отвратительных заклинаний...

Послушай, Малфой, - покусывая от волнения губы, девушка смотрела на слизеринца, словно стояла перед выбором, - я хочу предложить тебе сделку...

И? – юноша скрестил на груди руки и пристально посмотрел на Джинни.

Ты должен следить за Гарри и передавать мне все, что с ним происходит. Мне нужно знать, с кем он встречается... – Джинни задумчиво смотрела на маленькую фею, трепещущую крылышками на самой верхушке рождественской ели.

А что я получу взамен? – если бы ледяной взгляд слизеринца мог убивать, то, наверняка, Джинни уже наблюдала бы за всем с мягких, пушистых облаков...

Я проиграю тебе следующий матч... – произнесла девушка. Драко молчал.

«Дрянь, мерзкая дрянь! – юноша невольно сжал кулаки. – Пустышка! Бесчувственная вертихвостка! Да как ты смеешь просить меня следить за ним?»

Малфой, - Джинни тронула слизеринца за плечо, - так ты согласен?

Хорошо, - снисходительно произнес Драко, - но у меня есть одно условие...

Я согласна, - не задумываясь, произнесла девушка.

Ты дашь нерушимый обет не лезть в отношения Поттера, с кем бы он ни встречался, - Драко протянул руку, предлагая скрепить сделку заклинанием.

Я согласна, - тихо ответила Джинни, принимая обязательства. Золотое свечение опутало сомкнутые руки, скрепляя обещание, и исчезло.

Всё, я тебя не задерживаю, Уизли, - надменно произнес Малфой, слегка кивнув головой в прощальном жесте. Девушка растеряно смотрела на слизеринца. – Я же сказал – Поттер спит. И, кстати, это я заблокировал камин... Случайно... – и, развернувшись, юноша направился на второй этаж.

Еще несколько минут Джинни стояла посередине гостиной, размышляя, чем может грозить ей данное Малфою обещание... Ведь Гарри любит ее, точно любит, даже несмотря на то глупое письмо... Может, сейчас он просто запутался... Погруженная в тяжелые мысли, Джинни, щедро зачерпнув летучего пороха, шагнула в камин.


	20. Chapter 20

**Глава 20.**

Драко... – сладко потянувшись, Гарри притянул к себе лежавшую рядом подушку. – Драко? – от окружающей тишины в голосе слегка вибрировало удивление, а в животе неприятным холодком отозвалось предчувствие.

Юноша встал с кровати и заглянул в ванную. Но и здесь его встретила лишь тишина. Наспех натянув джинсы, Поттер выбежал из комнаты.

Драко? – уже невозможно скрыть страх, обиду и что-то еще, новое, непонятное, волной накатившее чувство... Каждый новый шаг к лестнице, ведущей на первый этаж, в гостиную, заставляет и без того ошалевшее от страха сердце замирать, останавливая кровь. Шаг... Еще шаг... Ладони холодеют от неприятного чувства, тугой спиралью закручивающегося где-то в районе живота.

Не удивлюсь, если на твои крики сейчас сюда примчится все министерство, Поттер, - Малфой, отложив газету, насмешливо смотрел на растрепанного гриффиндорца, застывшего на ступенях лестницы.

Я... Ты... С Рождеством, Малфой! – улыбнувшись, произнес гриффиндорец, ощущая, как от счастья сердце буквально пустилось в пляс. – Время смотреть подарки...

Как скажешь, Поттер, - Драко ухмыльнулся и первым подошел к рождественской ели.

Секундой позже к нему присоединился и хозяин дома. Поттер вздохнул, втягивая знакомый аромат меда, горькой полыни и можжевельника. Так пахла борьба и обида, отпор и месть, школа и вечный поиск. Так пахла печаль и горечь потери, страх и надежда... Так пахла любовь... Так пах Драко...

И было невероятно правильно сидеть рядом, чувствовать, как вдыхаешь собственное счастье, кожей ощущать исходящее от слизеринца тепло и магию... Магию, которая слегка будоражила пространство, разливаясь неровными волнами, нежно окутывала, согревая, чуть покалывала кожу, словно пробуя, изучая и доверяясь. Магию, которая, вновь появившись, росла и набирала силу.

Перебирая ворох ярко упакованных подарков, юноши от души смеялись и подшучивали друг над другом.

Великолепно, Потти, - хохотал Драко, когда Гарри оглядывал себя, надев очередной свитер Молли Уизли. – Вот только несколько штрихов... - и, взмахнув палочкой, наколдовал гриффиндорцу пышные усы и огромные, рваные, грязные брюки. - И ты почти похож на старого Горбина...

Ну, - прыснул в ответ Гарри, - если ты так считаешь... Тогда, и тебе придется сменить образ... – лукаво улыбнувшись, он лишь взмахнул рукой, как новенькая парадная черная мантия, - подарок Пэнси – которую Драко примерил по настоянию Поттера, мягко укладываясь складками, превратилась в кокетливое черное платьице с большой серебряной брошью в форме змеи. – Чего же еще не хватает? - притворно задумчиво рассуждал гриффиндорец, оглядывая свое творение. – Ах, да, конечно! – и тут же на голове слизеринца появилась аккуратная шляпка, скрывшая за вуалью лицо юноши. – Всё, готово!

Ты чего наделал, Поттер? – возмущенно воскликнул слизеринец, взглянув в трансфигурированное из фарфоровой чашки зеркало. – Выгляжу, как девчонка!

Зато очень даже симпатичная девчонка! – улыбнулся Гарри и, наклонившись, поцеловал обиженного юношу в щеку.

Поттер, даже не подлизывайся! – надулся Малфой.

Ничего себе! – воскликнул гриффиндорец, вытащив из рождественского носка два билета на финальный матч между «Пушками Педдл» и «Осмонгтонскими осами». – Это же финальный матч! Рон будет счастлив! – юноша поднялся и подбежал к камину.

Поттер... – попытался окликнуть юношу слизеринец. – Гарри! Вообще-то я...

Не сейчас, Малфой! – отмахнулся юноша. – Нора! – и он кинул в пламя горсть летучего пороха. – Рон! Рон! – радостно кричал Поттер в темную пасть камина, пока из вырвавшегося зеленого пламени не показалась голова лучшего друга. – Рон, мы идем на матч!

Какой матч? Кто идет? – не понял Уизли. Как всегда, юноша что-то жевал.

Мы идем! Ты и я! Смотри! – и Гарри помахал билетами в воздухе.

Где ты их достал? – восхищенно воскликнул Рон. – Гарри, это здорово! Мам, мам, мы с Гарри идем на финальный матч «Пушек Педдл»! – радовался Уизли.

Рон, я собирался сегодня вас навестить, тогда и поговорим, ладно? До встречи, привет от меня семье! – глядя на обиженного Драко, гриффиндорец попрощался с другом.

Малфой, ты чего? – Гарри подсел к слизеринцу. Тот уныло вертел в руках зеленый сверток, перевязанный серебряной лентой.

Вообще-то, Поттер, это был мой подарок. И я думал, что мы пойдем на матч вместе... – огрызнулся Драко.

Оу! Я... Ну,... Да, нехорошо получилось... – лепетал обескураженный Поттер. – Прости, ты же не сказал, что это от тебя и...

Ты мне и слово сказать не дал, сразу побежал к своему дорогому Уизелу... – бубнил Малфой.

Малфой... Э-э-э... Драко, Рон – мой друг, и я прошу его не называть больше так, - тоном МакГонагалл, отчитывающей за опоздание, произнес Поттер.

Он сам напросился, - не сдавался слизеринец.

Малфой... – угрожающе произнес гриффиндорец и тут же сменил тон: - Ну, хочешь, я не пойду на матч... Останусь с тобой... Ну, просто, Рон так мечтал, он ... Да, у него вся комната заклеена плакатами «Пушек»... Я не могу его огорчить... Ты же понимаешь?..

Вообще-то, Уизли не относятся к тем людям, кому я дарю подарки... – задумчиво произнес слизеринец. – Но тут, так и быть, пусть радуется. И я даже не буду настаивать, чтобы ты остался со мной...

Малфой, - Гарри в упор посмотрел на своего гостя, - ты ничего не делаешь просто так... Значит, у тебя есть условие...

И когда ты стал таким проницательным, Потти? – наигранно удивленно поинтересовался слизеринец. – Я скажу тебе позже, но ты должен пообещать, что выполнишь его...

Я не могу пообещать выполнить то, о чем не знаю... – сопротивлялся гриффиндорец.

Не скромничай, - отмахнулся Драко. – У тебя богатый опыт разгадывания чужих загадок... Ой, прости... – произнес слизеринец, глядя, как побледнел Поттер. – Прости, пожалуйста, я не должен был... – он подсел ближе и обнял гриффиндорца за плечи.

Ничего, ты не должен извиняться за чужую глупость, эгоизм и амбиции... – вздохнул Гарри. – Так, Малфой, ты, похоже, совсем забыл о подарках... Что это у тебя? – и юноша указал на зеленый сверток.

Мерлин! Это такая редкость! - Драко трепетно поглаживал обложку старинного фолианта. – Ты только представь, скольких волшебников пережила эта книга! Интересно, от кого это? – и юноша принялся осматривать подарок в надежде найти хоть небольшую подсказку. – Поттер, - произнес слизеринец, спустя несколько мгновений, - это твой подарок.

Как ты догадался? – изумленно спросил Гарри.

От нее исходит твое тепло... – шепотом произнес Драко. – Твоя магия... Спасибо! Знаешь, это лучший подарок!

Я рад, что тебе понравилось, - смущенно произнес Поттер.

Нет, ты не понял, _это_ – лучший подарок, - повторил юноша. – То, что у меня есть ты... – шепотом добавил он и, нежно притянув гриффиндорца ближе, поцеловал.

Еще никогда рождественские каникулы не пролетали для Гарри и Драко так быстро. Каждый новый день был наполнен теплом и спокойствием. Было так замечательно, наложив на себя маскирующие чары, гулять по маггловским улицам Лондона, держась за руки; рассматривать витрины огромных магазинов; целоваться в самом центре оживленной площади, зная, что никто не заметит твоего присутствия; резвиться, словно дети, в заснеженном парке, закидывая друг друга снежками, а потом, сидя в маленьком, уютном кафе, греть руки о чашку горячего шоколада и сердце взглядом любящих глаз напротив.

Но лучше всего было вернуться домой. В старый, ветхий снаружи, но такой уютный внутри, дом со скрипящими половицами, и, прижавшись друг к другу у камина, целоваться… До припухших губ, до дрожи в теле, до последней капли воздуха на двоих. А потом наслаждаться прикосновениями, доводить до исступления, захлебываясь собственными стонами удовольствия… Отправляясь на Кинг-Кросс, юноши жалели только об одном: что время не бесконечно...

Возвращение в Хогвартс было трудным, ведь на глазах сотен студентов юноши должны были вновь изображать ненависть и презрение, и лишь в короткие мгновения случайных встреч в коридорах, краткие переглядывания на спаренных занятиях, секундные касания рук друг друга в попытке поймать золотой ускользающий мячик, они могли дарить друг другу частичку своего истинного чувства. И теперь, к рассуждениям о быстротечности времени, добавилось томительное ожидание каждых приближающихся выходных.

Скрываясь под невесомой мантией-невидимкой, вечерами, когда было особенно тоскливо, Поттер пробирался в слизеринские подземелья, в спальню самого знаменитого старосты последователей великого Салазара. И тогда сумрак и холод ночи скрашивали горящие страстью глаза и жаркие ласки. Не переходя зыбкую границу вожделения, доводя друг друга до вершин удовольствия нежными прикосновениями и откровенными поцелуями, оба юноши боялись сделать первый шаг, спросить, предложить, покорить, подчинить, стать единым целым, навечно принадлежа друг другу.

Всякий раз каждый из них мысленно рисовал себе тот разговор, то самое важное признание, ту самую откровенную просьбу, то самое истинное разрешение... Но раз за разом они не решались нарушить свой хрупкий мир доверия и строящихся чувств одним неосторожным словом.

Вслед за ускользающими днями холодной зимы, неумолимо приближая выпускные экзамены, пришла весна. Все больше времени уходило на бесконечные подготовки к зачетам, контрольным, отработку практических навыков. Тайные встречи постепенно превратились в краткие свидания, а затем стали лишь мимолетными взглядами и тайными желаниями перед сном.

Рон, прекрати жевать! – возмущенно воскликнула Гермиона, отрываясь от книги.

Я голодный, - пожав плечами, ответил юноша и вновь отвернулся к окну. Наблюдать закат ему, все таки, нравилось больше, чем читать толстые, потрепанные временем фолианты.

Гарри, - девушка перевела взгляд на друга, - ты уже был у Слагхорна? Зачем он тебя вызывал?

Был, - не отрываясь от учебника по Зельям, ответил Поттер. – Ничего особенного... Спрашивал, нужен ли мне еще тот старинный фолиант, в котором мы нашли исцеляющие зелья для ритуала.

Мда? Но ведь все зелья из той книги не входят в учебную программу... – Гермиона задумчиво чертила на пергаменте руны. – Значит...

Мерлин всемогущий! – Рон наиграно простер руки к небу. – Нашли на нее временное забвение!

Рональд, - обижено фыркнула Гермиона, - ты просто невыносим!

Знаешь, Миона, - ответил ей Уизли, - с меня достаточно твоих умозаключений! Мне осталось только Зелья сдать... Дай же нам возможность закончить Хогвартс без приключений...

Мы обязательно сдадим последний экзамен, только если вы оба перестанете спорить... – проворчал Поттер.

Гляди-ка, Гарри, твой драгоценный Хорек пожаловал в библиотеку, - хохотнул Рон, указывая на вошедшего в читальный зал слизеринца.

И свита, как всегда, рядом... – пробурчал Поттер. Окинув недовольным взглядом Паркинсон и Забини, следовавших за Малфоем, он только фыркнул. Малфой лишь скользнул взглядом в сторону гриффиндорца, однако знаменитому герою хватило мгновения, чтобы окунуться в нежный водоворот чувственности, грусти и тоски. Улыбнувшись краешком губ, так, чтобы это было заметно только слизеринскому принцу, Гарри в очередной раз удивился проницательности распределительной шляпы. «Истинный слизеринец», - читалось усмешкой в серых глазах.

Гарри, Рон, - Гермиона строго взглянула на друзей, - только прошу, не устраивайте здесь словесных баталий!

Не больно-то и хотелось, - фыркнул Уизли, демонстративно уткнувшись в учебник.

Угумс, - поддержал друга Поттер и деловито принялся выписывать «очень важную мысль» из старинного фолианта.

Слизеринцы, усмиренные ледяным взглядом Малфоя, прошествовали мимо. Очередной потасовки на этот раз удалось избежать.

_POV__ Гарри_

Языки пламени весело резвятся в камине, освещая сумрачную спальню, вырисовывают на стенах причудливые, движущиеся тени, отражаются радужными искрами в затуманенных страстью глазах цвета плавленого серебра, отбрасывая на молочно-белую кожу свой безумный танец.

Утопаю в этом искрящемся серебре, сцеловываю стоны удовольствия с твоих губ, медленно сгораю от жара нетерпеливых рук.

Ты – Ангел... Спустившийся вырвать меня из цепких лап внутреннего одиночества... – шепчу я в твои полуоткрытые губы. - Ты – Художник... Расписавший мою жизнь яркими, сочными красками... – чувствую, как под моей ладонью заходится в бешеном ритме твое слизеринское сердце. - Ты – Счастье... Сладким сиропом растекающееся по венам... – кожей ощущаю миллионы мурашек, пробежавших по твоей спине. - Ты – Любовь... Поселившаяся в моем одиноком сердце... – ловлю твой вздох. - Ты – Надежда... Что я буду снова жить... – растворяюсь в твоем нежном поцелуе. Как же хорошо...

Осторожно, языком снимаю с тебя выступившую каплю страсти. Тягуче, солено, терпко... Наверное, это и есть вкус желания. Ты торопишь, запуская тонкие пальцы в мои волосы, задерживая дыхание, чтобы потом выдохнуть это протяжное «М-м-м-м-м-м-м...». Но мне не хочется спешить, я новичок в таких любовных играх, я хочу прочувствовать все сполна... Каждый миллиметр нежной, тонкой кожи, каждый изгиб, каждую каплю новой влаги.

Твоя кожа пахнет медом и можжевельником, твои пальцы выжигают отметины на моих плечах, тебя хочется еще и еще... Я практически сгораю, словно феникс, от вожделения, но вновь возрождаюсь, чувствуя, как ты замираешь. Я не могу остановиться, но ты тянешь меня вверх, рвано дыша, и я понимаю – скоро твой мир окрасят мириады разноцветных искр. Нет, Драко, я узнал вкус твоего желания... Теперь я хочу узнать вкус твоей страсти.

Ты вздрагиваешь, и я впитываю твоё удовольствие... До последней капли... Оно тягучее, сладкое и немного мятное... Теперь я знаю...

Ты тихо смеешься: - Моя очередь, Потти... – и нависаешь сверху.

Странно, но твое привычно-растянутое, насмешливое "По-отти", оказывается, совсем не обидное. Мне нравится, как ты его произносишь… Чувственно, с удовольствием, словно перекатываешь на языке шарик восхитительного мороженого.

Пристально вглядываешься в мои глаза. Что ты хочешь там увидеть? Смотри, Драко, мне нечего скрывать… Ты медленно переводишь свой взгляд на мои губы и легко касаешься их поцелуем. Я закрываю глаза и растворяюсь в твоих прикосновениях...

И только пляшущие языки пламени в камине были свидетелями новой битвы двух влюбленных на смятых, еще не остывших от прошлых ласк, простынях.

_Конец __POV __Гарри_

Скоро уже рассвет... – прошептал Поттер, аккуратно вырисовывая пальцем на бледной груди слизеринца затейливые узоры.

Не хочу тебя отпускать... – Драко еще сильнее прижал к себе гриффиндорца. – Зачем ты приходишь, Поттер? Каждый раз... Каждый раз, когда ты тихо исчезаешь под своей мантией-невидимкой, когда я кожей ощущаю, как ты отдаляешься от меня, когда улавливаю едва слышный скрип двери, мне кажется, что я умер. Ты хоть понимаешь, что значит терять, Поттер? – приподняв пальцами голову юноши за подбородок, Малфой заглянул ему в глаза.

Я это знаю, Драко... – с горечью в голосе ответил гриффиндорец. – Я это знаю...

Я устал, Гарри... – юноша сел на кровати и спрятал лицо в ладонях. – Устал... ненавидеть, когда люблю, насмехаться, когда изнываю от желания, скрывать, когда хочется кричать всему свету, прятаться, когда хочется, чтобы все знали...

Потерпи... – прошептал Поттер, ласково коснувшись поцелуем бледной щеки. – Придет время, и все узнают.

Мне надоело ждать! – вдруг сорвался на крик слизеринец. – Всё, уходи, Поттер! Мне надоело слушать твои глупые уговоры... – юноша сгреб в охапку лежащую на диване одежду гриффиндорца и кинул на кровать. – Проваливай, герой...

Гарри молча оделся, накинул мантию-невидимку и ушел, оставив за собой лишь еле слышный шорох двери. Стоило ли спорить с Драко, юноша не знал. Но то, что слизеринец был прав каждым словом, каждой эмоцией – было бесспорно.

Ты сам этого хотел, Драко, - прошептал гриффиндорец, входя в факультетскую гостиную, - надеюсь, ты будешь доволен...

Мерлин! – Джинни, спрятав лицо в ладонях, сидела на кровати и чуть не рыдала. – Это же Малфой! Мал-фой! Мал-фой... Где была моя голова? – она вновь взглянула на запястье. Место, где золотыми нитями оплело хрупкую девичью руку данное обещание, слегка покалывало. Размышления о том, что никакой Малфой не смеет заставить её отказаться от Гарри, её любимого Гарри, активировали защиту магической сделки.

Джинни, - послышался за дверью голос Гермионы, - можно мне войти? – Джинни наспех вытерла выступившие от обиды слезы и, пробормотав заклинание, открыла дверь.

Ты была у Гарри? – Гермиона присела рядом с подругой. Джинни лишь кивнула в ответ и вновь вытерла слезы. – У тебя всё еще будет хорошо...

Знаешь, Миона, - Джинни неуверенно улыбнулась и пожала плечами, - мне вдруг показалось, что уже всё, конец, и всё вокруг стало таким пустым и бездушным...

Так вы поговорили? – осторожно спросила Гермиона.

Нет, Гарри еще спал, когда я пришла... – Джинни горько вздохнула. – Там был Малфой... Ты только вслушайся в абсурдную фразу: в доме Гарри был Малфой! И он выставил меня прочь... И какое ему дело до наших с Гарри отношений? – будто бы рассуждая сама с собой, говорила Джинни. – И какая выгода ему от данного мною обета?

Джин...

Я не могу его потерять, Миона, - порывисто проговорила Джинни. – Он... Он, как воздух, как эликсир вечности... Его улыбка, чуть грустный взгляд, сильные руки... Однажды я поняла, что он – это ТОТ самый, который не предаст, не обидит, не разочарует... Он самый лучший на свете... И он – для меня, - девушка взяла со стола небольшую колдографию, на которой в вихре осенних листьев кружились, держась за руки и весело смеясь, она и Гарри. – Я даже не надеялась, что когда-нибудь мы будем вместе... Поначалу я лишь тайно мечтала по ночам, восхищалась украдкой, радовалась, словно безумная, если он говорил со мной... А потом я поняла, что не могу больше делить его с кем бы то ни было... Ты не представляешь, как я жила эти месяцы... Как ждала его письма... Как я мечтала прикоснуться... – грустный монолог девушки прервал настойчивый стук в окно.

Джинни торопливо спрыгнула с кровати и распахнула ставни. Большой сизый филин влетел в комнату и, покружив, сел на спинку кресла. К лапке птицы был привязан небольшой сверток, а в клюве он держал письмо.

Держи, красавец, - забрав конверт, Джинни протянула филину совиного корма и отвязала посылку. – Что ты мне принес?

Едва девушка развернула невзрачную упаковку, как из нее вырос необыкновенной красоты букет. В искрящейся белизне лилий, окруженных зеленью листьев, проглядывали бело-коричневые махровые ирисы.

Как красиво... – восхищенно прошептала Гермиона, удивившись про себя странному поступку Поттера.

Вдруг раздался негромкий хлопок, и самый большой бутон лилии раскрылся, явив взгляду изумленных девушек маленькую фею. Крошечная волшебница встрепенула крылышками и мелодично запела.

Пропитанная грустью и нежностью, тоской и трепетом, смущением и откровением, музыка любви лилась, наполняя души необыкновенными чувствами.

А Гарри, оказывается, романтик... – прошептала изумленная Гермиона.

Инсендио! – Джинни смотрела, как догорает пергамент с посланием. Маленькая фея, испуганно затрепетав крылышками, укрылась в ветвях омелы, украшавшей оконный проем. - Это не от Гарри... – произнесла Джинни и покраснела.

Джинн... – Гермиона удивленно смотрела на подругу. – Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? – и она поудобнее села на кровати. – Мне жутко интересно!

Его зовут Генрих...

Вопреки всем своим привычкам, Гарри стоял перед зеркалом и придирчиво оглядывал парадный костюм, купленный специально для сегодняшнего вечера. А вечер действительно был особенный: студенты восьмого курса, участники Магической войны, прощались с местом, которое восемь лет было для них вторым домом, с местом, где они взрослели, набирались опыта и мудрости, любили и ненавидели, боялись и презирали, с местом, откуда они уже завтра вступят во взрослую, самостоятельную жизнь, - Хогвартсом. Но для Поттера этот вечер был особенным еще и тем, что он приготовил сюрприз для Малфоя, а для того, чтобы впечатление от подарка было особенно незабываемым, ему просто было необходимо выглядеть как минимум впечатляюще.

Торжественно украшенный Большой зал встретил золотую троицу шумом переговаривающихся студентов и гостей, шорохом мантий и шелка платьев, запахом пунша и ощущением всеобщего ликования.

Гарри, - шепнула на ухо другу Гермиона, - может, ты сначала, все же, поговоришь с Джинни?

Зачем? – искренне удивился Поттер. – Она же сама все узнает...

Ты хочешь скандала? – не унималась девушка.

Гермиона, - вмешался Рон, - оставь Гарри возможность самому разобраться в своих проблемах. Можно пригласить тебя на танец? – и он галантно поклонился невесте.

Спасибо, дружище, - едва слышно прошептал Поттер другу, на что тот лишь понимающе пожал плечами и увел Гермиону к группе вальсирующих студентов.

Оглядывая толпу, Гарри искал взглядом знакомую светловолосую макушку. Однако, слизеринца нигде не было видно.

Гарри, дружище, - Симус Финниган радостно толкнул друга плечом, - завтра – свобода, а ты словно и не рад?

Симус, ты, случайно, Малфоя не видел? – со скучающим выражением на лице поинтересовался Поттер.

Хочешь напоследок подправить Хорьку физиономию? – засмеялся Финниган. – Нет, не видел. Не скучай, - и он исчез в толпе веселящихся студентов.

Горящие факелы отбрасывали на стены расплывчатые тени. Где-то вдалеке гремела музыка, перемежаемая веселым смехом.

Я тебе не верю, Малфой! – направив палочку в лицо слизеринца, фыркнула Джинни.

Послушай, Уизлетта, мне совершенно нет охоты убеждать тебя, что у Поттера нет другой девушки, - недовольно произнес Драко и нетерпеливым жестом отодвинул от себя палочку девушки. – Если ты не помнишь, то сегодня Выпускной бал, и я хотел бы на него попасть.

Малфой, я тебя предупреждала, что если ты меня обманываешь... – шипела Джинни.

Я слишком терпелив с тобой, Уизлетта... – слизеринец одарил девушку презрительным взглядом. – Возможно, стоит тебя уже, наконец, проклянуть? – и, спустя мгновение, он направил на девушку палочку.

Джинни? Малфой? Что тут происходит? – раздался голос Поттера.

Решили напоследок приласкать друг друга Ступефаем... – ухмыльнулся Драко. – Не хочешь присоединиться к нашей компании, Потти?

Окруженный толпой однокурсников, Драко откровенно скучал. Все разговоры крутились вокруг запланированной вечеринки в гостиной Слизерина после бала. Невдалеке галдела толпа гриффиндорцев, среди которых, как всегда, вместе, стояла Золотая троица.

Драко, - Пэнси ласково убрала упавшую на лицо светлую прядь Малфою за ухо, - может, пригласишь меня на танец?

Извини, Пэнс, нет настроения... – холодно произнес слизеринец, продолжая незаметно наблюдать за Поттером.

Внезапно щеки слизеринца окрасил румянец, а в глазах полыхнул гнев. Джинни Уизли, прижавшись к гриффиндорцу, что-то шептала тому на ухо, после чего Гарри нежно обнял ее за талию.

Я передумал, Пэнс, - Драко схватил девушку за руку и потащил в центр зала. Оркестр заиграл мелодию.

_**Дальнейшее повествование насыщено душевными переживаниями героев и писалось под прослушивание данной композиции. Не дайте пропасть трудам автора – включите музыку ... и читайте...**_

.com/watch?v=zn70QSetC_E&feature=related

Пэнси, недоумевая, что же вызвало столь резкую перемену настроения однокурсника, осторожно положила руки ему на плечи. Драко обнял девушку за талию, позволив одной руке соскользнуть чуть ниже, и закружил Паркинсон в такт мелодии, поймав на себе взгляд гриффиндорца. Продолжая обнимать Джинни, Гарри едва заметно улыбнулся ему.

Обида захлестнула Драко, утягивая в пропасть надвигающейся внезапной ненависти. Он притянул Пэнси еще ближе и, продолжая кружиться в вихре танца, поцеловал. Грубо, подчиняюще, не признавая возражений, не закрывая глаз, впитывая непонимание, обиду и гнев в глазах гриффиндорца.

Поцелуй Драко и Паркинсон был больше похож на битву. Подавляя и подчиняясь, властвуя и преклоняясь, они притягивали недоуменные взгляды однокурсников, никогда ранее не замечавших между ними какой-либо симпатии, кроме обоюдовыгодной дружбы.

«Вот ты как!» - мелькнула в сознании Поттера мысль, и тут же пришло решение. Гарри, рывком притянув Джинни к себе, ворвался в толпу веселившихся студентов. Ведя девушку в танце, он искал взглядом другую пару.

Словно пощечина... Это непонятное, давящее чувство... Рвущее сердце на миллионы лоскутков, подступающее к горлу тяжелым, обжигающим комом, опустошающее душу до самой последней капли, наполняя взамен только болью... Взглянув в ошеломленные, светло-карие глаза Джинни, Поттер вдруг крепче обнял её и, зарывшись одной рукой в мягкие, огненно-рыжие волосы, коснулся нежных губ девушки, вложив в настойчивый поцелуй свое смятение, горечь, разочарование и боль.

Растворяясь в сказочно-откровенном поцелуе Гарри, Джинни ликовала. Все сомнения и нелепые подозрения враз отпали, уступив место жгучему чувству удовлетворения и безмерного счастья. Поттер был с ней, целовал её, показав всем присутствующим, кем он дорожит больше всего на свете. За это можно было простить и пролитые слезы, и недоверие, и щемящую боль от ревности, вспыхивающей порой маленьким маячком с потаенном уголке девичьего сердца. И Джинни прощала, тая от нежных прикосновений...

«Ненавижу! Ненавижу эту рыжую идиотку! – думал Драко, сверля гриффиндорскую парочку убийственным взглядом. – И тебя, Поттер, тоже ненавижу!». Казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и темный, словно грозовое небо, взгляд слизеринца огненными всполохами окружит гриффиндорца, навсегда отняв его у этой рыжей ведьмы. Разорвав поцелуй, слизеринец поймал на себе взгляд знакомых зеленых глаз, сквозивший разочарованием, страхом, неопределенностью, болью...

Никогда Гарри еще не чувствовал себя таким униженным, растоптанным, настолько неживым... «Наверное, именно так бывает, когда сам себе врешь, - думал гриффиндорец, прижав к себе Джинни и неотрывно следя за слизеринской парой. – Вернее, обманываешься глупыми мечтами и надеждами... Вот только ... Последнее слово, все равно, останется за мной, Малфой!», - резко отстранив Джинни, Поттер, пробираясь между танцующими парами, решительным шагом направился к Драко и Пэнси.

Мощная волна магии, ударившись о пару, разорвала их объятия, лишив возможности приблизиться друг к другу снова.

- Что за... – взвизгнула Пэнси, но тут же замолкла, остановленная невербальным Силенцио гриффиндорца.

- Что ты себе позволяешь, Поттер? – зло выкрикнул Драко.

- Забавляешься, Малфой? – презрительно выгнув бровь, ледяным тоном спросил Гарри. – Нравится смеяться над чужими чувствами? Сполна тешишь свое самолюбие?

- Ты в своем уме, Поттер? – взгляд Драко был таким же холодным, как и тон, которым он говорил.

- Выходит, твои слова не стоят и кната, Малфой? – презрительно глядя на слизеринца, спросил гриффиндорец.

- А сколько стоят твои слова, Поттер? - Драко невольно зажмурился – как ни старался, он не смог скрыть горечь в голосе. – Не ты ли первым предал самого себя?

- Ты о чем, Малфой? – Гарри недоуменно посмотрел на слизеринца.

- Проваливай к своей рыжей ведьме, Поттер! Мне противно находиться рядом с тобой! – выкрикнул Драко, едва сдерживая предательски подступившие слезы.

- Не смей втаптывать моих друзей в грязь, Малфой! – выкрикнул Поттер.

- Что ты сделаешь, Потти? – насмешливо спросил слизеринец и откинул упавшую на лоб прядь.

Лихорадочный румянец, окрасивший бледные щеки, сверкающие гневом насыщенно-серые глаза, чуть влажные губы... Его хотелось целовать, вымаливать прощение, любить... Гарри схватил слизеринца за руку и, наплевав на все установленные барьеры, аппарировал домой.

«Дежавю», - подумал Драко, очутившись в комнате дома на Гриммуальд Плэйс. Отдернув руку, он посмотрел на гриффиндорца. В лучистых зеленых глазах яркими всполохами отражались огни свечей.

- Ты спросил, что я сделаю, Малфой? – прищурившись, спросил Поттер, оттесняя слизеринца к кровати и заклинанием избавляя его от одежды.

- Поттер, я... – едва успел произнести юноша, как гриффиндорец толкнул его на шелковое зеленое покрывало.

- Инкарцеро, - и невидимые путы прочно привязали слизеринца за запястья к изголовью кровати.

- Поттер... – в ужасе прошептал Малфой.

- Тебе противно находиться рядом со мной, да, Драко? – угрожающе нависая над юношей, произнес Гарри. – Что ж, тебе придется прятать твою неприязнь... Я не позволю тебе прикасаться к другим, - произнес юноша, нетерпеливо проведя руками по гладкой, молочно-белой коже. - Похоже, ты обманываешь не только меня, но и себя, Драко, - прошептал гриффиндорец, покружив языком по темно-коричневым ореолам на груди и слизнув выступившую каплю желания.

- Нет, Гарри, - сквозь слезы прошептал слизеринец, ощущая, как нетерпеливыми движениями гриффиндорец растягивает тугое кольцо мышц, - не надо... Пожалуйста... Не надо...

- Ты мой, Малфой, слышишь? – прорычал гриффиндорец, врываясь в горячую тесноту. - Ты – мой!

Поттер смотрел на раскинувшегося под ним юношу. С каждым новым толчком, выплескивая обиду, негодование и ревность, он утверждал на него своё право, сцеловывая соленые дорожки страха и боли с бледных щек.

Драко было больно и страшно, обидно и стыдно, но, почему-то, невероятно правильно и одуряюще хорошо, когда, чуть поменяв направление, гриффиндорец задел чувствительную точку. Всхлипы слились со криком удовольствия, волной прокатившегося по телу, а мир, казалось, взорвался миллионами красочных фейерверков.

Смешавшись, два удовлетворенных стона заполнили комнату, неся за собой мощную волну магии, сотрясающей стены и разбивающей хрупкие зеркала.


End file.
